


咸涩盐水中

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 103,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: CP：玫瑰、卡配罗，伪小罗梅，伪卡卡西（卡梅）十二万字。有ABO设定这篇文是倒叙文，从第12章倒叙回第1章。写的时候就是按照这样的顺序写的。在梅西同人贴吧里能找到当时倒叙更新的帖子。搬到这边来，还是倒叙。推荐按此方式阅读，比正序有趣。PS：文中出现的RAM是罗纳尔迪尼奥名字缩写命名的公司这一版在txt版本上有小修改。
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

第十二章 金子

“所以说，恋爱的第——第多少天来着？”里奥问。  
“第九十九天。”Kun答道。  
“哦，所以花店的人说，恋爱的第九十九天就要送一卡车的白色山茶花？”里奥把问题补充完整，他仰着头问Kun。  
“是啊，他们是这么说的。”Kun答道，目光毫不掩饰地停留在里奥身上来回打量，后者开始不紧不慢地向身上套着白睡衣——他刚醒，正要去洗澡，迷茫的眼睛还带着些清早刚醒的困意。Kun已经穿戴整齐，正站在床边和他说话，两人所在的房间已经被白色山茶花溢满了，地毯上、座椅上、床上都铺了好几层，若想去浴室，里奥大概要从花朵中游过去。  
“那你有没有告诉花店的人，我们已经认识快三年了？”里奥穿好睡衣没下床，拉过来枕头放在背后靠着，手指一边揪着衣扣一边问道：“算起来九百多天，你不应该多送一些吗？”  
Kun笑了：“你想要多少就有多少，”他俯身贴近里奥的脸庞，两人在咫尺之间对望着：“如果你不想要这些，送你其他的也没关系……你明知道你想要什么就有什么，还用问我吗？”  
里奥笑着推开他：“你竟然会就这么稀里糊涂地被花店的人骗？”  
“我学的又不是花语专业，怎么知道他们说的是真是假？”Kun说。  
“为什么你明明很聪明，有时候却会笨成这样呢？”里奥坐起来，把头靠在Kun胸前：“你真觉得我需要礼物吗？在你之后？”  
Kun没空对这感人肺腑的话语做出回应。他闻到里奥身上隐隐约约的Omega味道，拽开他的胳膊，拉开些距离说：“今天我们还有事，你要是再不吃抑制剂……我恐怕我会让你出不了门。”  
里奥白了他一眼。“你觉得这怪谁？”他从床头柜上拿来药瓶，倒出一粒胶囊咬碎。  
“说起恋爱九十九天，”里奥坐直身体：“你是从什么时候开始算的？是在你房间的那天下午，还是在解剖室的那个晚上？”  
Kun露出被严重挫伤的表情，望着里奥无奈地说：“你自己推时间算一下，你觉得九十九天之前是什么时候？”  
里奥眨巴着眼睛，想了想说：“我哪记得，你知道我都好久没算过什么了，公司里有会计，有秘书，有助理，还有你。”  
Kun叹了口气。  
“公司的事你全知道，自己的事怎么这么糊涂？”  
“可能是我太敬业了，”里奥靠回床上，“可能是我只顾着工作了……”他忽然收敛笑容，看着Kun说：“也可能是因为九十九天对我来说太短了，还不够。”  
Kun笑了，他再度拉近自己和里奥的距离，压低声音问：  
“那要多久才够？算上之前的三年也不够？”  
“之前的三年不算，”里奥说，“你惹我生气了——把三年的时间都浪费了。”  
Kun俯下身去亲吻他。  
他没告诉里奥，那被浪费的三年纵然看似淡然无味，对他来说却是无可比拟的旖旎风光。就连他们的第一次见面，都变成了Kun记忆中里程碑式的一天，那是如此重要的时刻，如同人类铭记世界最初运转之时，如同世人拥抱自己的头生儿女的一刻——后来Kun发现，说不定就是那个时候开始，他就在期盼着今天，期盼着之后和里奥相处的每一天，感受他的悲喜和苦痛，尝尽他的苦涩和甘甜。背负他的喜悦，也背负他沉重的枷锁和秘密，接受他的反复无常、忽冷忽热，直到最后接受他的信任和依赖。  
*  
里奥是被香气唤醒的。他睁开眼，发现房间已经被白色山茶花淹没了。里奥以为自己还在梦里，正要闭上眼接着睡，就看见Kun站在门口，持续不断地把更多山茶花运送到卧室里，淹没床和自己。  
当年诺亚方舟见到的也一定是这种匪夷所思的洪水泛滥景象。  
里奥清醒了，他震惊地看着满屋子花朵，心想着：这么多植物尸体可怎么收拾——由此他“质问”了Kun一番，最终也没个定论，情侣间总是这样，说着A话题就转移到B上，然后他们聊起了C，但最后的结局都一样，几句情话后这次质问结束了——必然是以亲吻告终。  
里奥被Kun吻得又倒回床上，这时敲门声和卡卡的声音一同在门口响起。  
“你们两个，起床了没有？”  
Kun松开里奥，过去开门。穿着白色休闲服的卡卡站在门口。  
“早上好，”卡卡刚要迈步，却迈不开了，他看了眼满屋子的花，又看了眼被困在花堆中的里奥。  
“呃……阿姨给我开了门，说你们都在楼上呢，我就过来了……里奥，你在干嘛？”卡卡问。  
“显而易见我们正在经受一场洪水，”里奥瞟着Kun，“而且你应该问他在干嘛，他打算用花淹死你最好的朋友，这对你来说无所谓吗？我就这么被花淹死了真的好吗？”  
卡卡诧异地看着Kun。  
“我以为这种事只有克里斯头脑发热的时候才干得出来。”他说着，眼睛却在花朵上流连：“不过话说回来，我第一次见到这么多白山茶，好漂亮。”  
“克里斯那颗脑袋发不发热都干得出来这种事。”里奥说着爬下床：“我先去洗澡，你们等我一下，一会儿一起吃早饭。”  
里奥好不容易从花朵中突围，进了浴室，Kun在下楼时对卡卡解释道：“你记得我之前提过的九十九天纪念日吗？我是想给他个惊喜……”  
卡卡压低声音问：“你不是准备了那个盒子吗？”  
“可我路过花店的时候，花店的人把我拽了进去，他们太热情了，我也不知道怎么就被说动了……”  
两人下了楼，早饭还没做好，Kun和卡卡在起居室等着。  
卡卡站在窗边向外望着，Kun怎么看怎么觉得奇怪，问道：“克里斯哪儿去了？”  
“他停车去了，怎么停了这么久。”卡卡依旧看着外面。  
“你单独站在这儿，我看着好不习惯啊，”Kun说，“你身边没了克里斯，简直像一幅画被撕了一半似的。”  
换好衣服的里奥正往楼下走着，听了他的话诧异地问：“刚才谁说话？……Kun，你说的？”  
“是我说的，怎么了？”  
“什么时候你也能说出这么深刻的话了？”  
“哪里深刻了，”Kun说，“你不觉得，少了克里斯、感觉里卡多好像都不完整了似的——他们俩换过来说也是一样——你知道，这俩人整天混在一块，成双成对的，大家都看习惯了。”  
“是啊，”里奥走到Kun身边靠在他身上望着卡卡，“都是我的错，要不是我，今天无论谁单独见了卡卡还是克里斯，都会觉得他们本身都是完整的存在。”  
“我觉得还是你说的话比较深刻，”Kun说，“听着都不像是人话了。”  
阿姨过来叫他们，说早饭好了。三人转移到餐桌去，卡卡刚坐下就看到克里斯走近房子，他站起来去开门，克里斯前脚刚迈进来，也不管周围有没有人，抱住卡卡就开始热吻。  
里奥一边看这情景一边撕了吐司向嘴里送，在咽东西的功夫抽了个空问道：“你们俩有多久没见了？大概——二十分钟？”  
克里斯转头冲着他挑衅地笑道：“十六分钟，你管得着么？”  
里奥轻笑一声，没去理他。  
“他们俩在一块看着顺眼多了。”Kun说，“落单了就怎么看都不对劲。”  
里奥附在他耳边低声说道：“还好意思说别人，别人看我们说不定也是这么想的。”  
“没办法啊，我们除了出双入对没有别的选择啊，”Kun摊手解释道：“就算不提我是你的助理和保镖，我也是你的男朋友啊。”  
“男朋友，” 克里斯嘟囔着在桌子旁边坐下，“我看你快变成未婚夫了。”  
“那不是挺好的么。”里奥说。  
克里斯给卡卡倒好饮料，卡卡问道：“你停个车怎么用了这么久？”  
“我刚把车停好就接了个店里的电话，说了半天，”克里斯说，然后转向里奥问：“你们俩把公司的事都交待好了？我们可是要玩儿上一个礼拜才能回来，别等到你们回来的时候公司人仰马翻，到时候你们再把罪名都怪到我头上。”  
“都交代好了，放心吧。”  
“还有你那个侄子，他不会一不小心跑出来捣乱吧？”克里斯又问。  
“这我可说不准，内马尔难道不是以‘难以预料’闻名的吗？谁知道他会干出什么事来？”里奥说。  
“你到底把度假的地方选在哪儿了？”卡卡问。  
“抱歉我不能说，”克里斯得意地笑了：“这是给你的生日惊喜，到了你就知道了。”  
过一会儿几人吃完饭，拿好简单的行装准备出发。向车上走时，卡卡忽然问道：“对了，你昨天是不是说在生日的前一天要给我惊喜吗？可今天我什么也没看见啊。”  
“别提这个了，”克里斯说：“这事办砸了，但我向你保证，亲爱的，我一定会好好补偿你的，我今天真准备礼物了，上万朵山茶花呢，可早上我给花店打电话，他们竟然说因为我昨天手机没开机、没联系上我，所以已经紧急把山茶花卖给别人了！我当时就愤怒了，我说这是什么服务啊我一定要投诉你们……”  
克里斯揽着卡卡的腰在前面走，一面口若悬河地说着他如何与花店的店员理论，卡卡浑身无力地回头看了眼后面的两人一眼，里奥向他报以同样无奈的笑容，Kun只剩下目瞪口呆的表情。  
*  
克里斯很想开着车在路上横冲直撞，但这条道上根本见不到其他车，他只好同自己飙车，不停地提高车速，害的坐在旁边的卡卡不停地从杂志上抬起头，一遍又一遍地提醒他，克里斯嘴上答应着，没一会儿又开快了，直到卡卡威胁他如果他再这样开车、晚上自己就不吃饭，克里斯才乖乖地放慢车速。  
“这条路限速100，你开到95以上，我就帮你把晚饭钱省了。”卡卡看了眼仪表盘说。  
“别，亲爱的，我保证95以下，你别再饿自己跟我赌气了。”克里斯的眼睛不停地离开眼前的路向卡卡那边瞟着。  
“好好看路，别看我。”卡卡说，目光移回到杂志上。  
“车速我保证95以下，你保证晚上至少吃掉我给你添的前三次菜。”  
卡卡抬了下眼睛，不是看克里斯，而是放下遮光板挡了阳光：“看心情。”  
克里斯用力深呼吸着，好像努力忍着不吼出来似的，他继续默默地开了会儿车，然后说道：“我跟没跟你说过，你这个人其实非常难伺候。”  
卡卡摇头。  
“你说了谁信？大家都知道我的脾气有多好。”说着，卡卡拿起克里斯的黑色水杯问：“里面装的是菠萝汁吗？”  
“我把你的杯子装满了啊，菠萝汁。”克里斯说。  
“喝光了。你杯子里的是什么？”说着卡卡试着拧开瓶盖。  
“咖啡。”  
“不喝了。”卡卡嫌弃地把杯子放回原处。  
克里斯皱着眉，嘴巴鼓着、忍着不说话，没一会儿忍不住了，对后排的人大声问道：“喂，Kun，什么时候Omega都变得这么、这么——那个词怎么说来着？”  
“难以取悦。”Kun适时地接上，表情上写的满满的“我了解”。  
“对！你们俩，”克里斯看了眼卡卡说，“你和后排死睡的那个蘑菇，你们两个怎么都这么——”  
“——谁让你们愿意了。”里奥睡眼惺忪地说了句。他的头枕着Kun的腿，眼睛还没睁开。  
“把你吵醒了？”Kun问。  
“有他在的地方怎么可能睡得了安稳觉。”里奥说着，闭着眼用手在Kun身上摸着，Kun把手递给他，里奥握住，不再动了。  
“蘑菇你别以为你救了我一命我就会由着你这么说我。”克里斯从倒视镜里瞪着里奥说。  
“我说不说你都那副德行。”里奥稳稳地闭着眼睛，任由Kun的另一只手在他脸上、耳朵上蹭着。  
克里斯还要说什么，卡卡用杂志拍了他一下，瞟着仪表盘说：“马上九十五了。”  
克里斯赶快放慢车速。  
虽然里奥说有克里斯的地方就睡不安稳，但过了几分钟后他还是又被困意击败了。  
卡卡听见里奥均匀的呼吸声从后排传来，侧头问道：“又睡着了？”  
Kun点点头：“贪睡着呢，这几天一得了空就睡。”  
“比以前轻松多了啊，”卡卡说，“好像从没见他这么放松过似的。”  
“嗯，这几天他给自己放了假，也有时间了。”Kun说。  
过了一会儿，卡卡又问道：“他都好了？”  
Kun不由笑了。  
“你觉得呢？你注意到他穿的衣服了吗？”  
“哪能注意不到。”卡卡说。  
“第一次见他穿那件黑T恤的时候吓了我一跳，”克里斯说，“我还以为我认错人了呢。”  
“是啊，他穿衣服比以前随便多了，疤痕露出来他也不当回事了。”卡卡说。  
“上周我陪他去海边，我以为他和以前一样，只是过来待一会儿，不会下水，”Kun说，“我也没当回事，那时候正是大中午，我在躺椅上睡着了，醒的时候看见里奥正从水边往回走，上衣也没穿。”  
“然后呢？”卡卡问。  
“我不知道该怎么说，”Kun斟酌着：“那时候海边人挺多，我没想到他会脱了上衣，他走回躺椅之后我帮他擦身上的水，他自己也有点不适应，但旁边有人路过看他身上的疤时他也没什么反应。”  
“都到这个地步了？”克里斯惊讶地问：“他都不介意别人看到了？”  
“说‘看’算是轻的了，当时有几个学生走过来，对着里奥的疤指指点点，那也没办法，太明显了，全身都是，想不注意都难。”  
“太没礼貌了。”卡卡说了句。  
“你一辈子能见过几次那么长的疤，”克里斯说，“而且还那么多。”  
“别说的好像是什么好事似的，”卡卡说，又问Kun道：“其他的也没事了？睡觉也能好好睡了？”  
“差不多都好了，”Kun说，“一开始睡觉还不安稳，他以前总吃药，都是RAM自己生产的，副作用不大，但我不想让他吃药，一开始他不同意，我磨了好久，刚停药的三个星期还是会醒，醒了之后就不肯睡，冲着我发脾气，每次都要哄好久，那段时间我们俩天天都黑着眼圈，被公司里的人笑话的啊，根本不拿里奥当头儿看……”  
“过了三个星期就好了？”  
“你是不知道那三个礼拜我们俩过得多惨。好在是好转了，后来他在夜里醒的时候越来越少，就算醒了也不闹了，把我叫起来，不停地对我刨根问底，在他身边三年，他之前多一个字都不说，这会儿把我家底都挖出来问了，现在他连我在阿根廷的家里一共有几扇窗户都知道。”  
克里斯和卡卡感叹了一会儿，克里斯开口道：“我本来还以为里奥这辈子算毁了呢。”  
卡卡忽然用力拍了克里斯的胳膊一下：“我刚想起来，你袖手旁观得挺怡然自得啊，你就这么对待你救命恩人？眼看着他在火坑里也不去帮一把？”  
“我想帮他也要他同意才算数啊，他每天都装的好好的，再说——我要帮他，他搭理我么？”克里斯说：“就不说我，他搭理谁了？”  
“罗纳尔迪尼奥。”卡卡和Kun异口同声地闷声说。  
“是，是，罗纳尔迪尼奥，问题是他也帮不了里奥啊，但我之前真以为他能把里奥这事摆平来着，”克里斯说，“谁知道最后竟然是你。”  
“我也不知道到底是怎么变成这样的，”Kun说，“他现在简直变了个人，我还记得我刚在里奥身边工作的时候，有一天他交代了我什么事，我说‘你放心，保证明天办好’，然后我拍了他的肩膀一下——”  
“你拍了他？”克里斯难以置信地问：“他身边工作了多少年的同事都不敢碰他！”  
“当时我也是傻了，之前和同学、室友总这样，习惯了，一时没改过来，你们是没看见当时里奥的表情，抿着嘴，眉头皱着，一边非常不耐烦地快速眨眼睛，一副强忍着不抽我一巴掌的样子。”  
“对，他生气了确实是那个表情。”卡卡回忆道：“那现在没事了？”  
“比以前好些了，最起码不会生我的气了。”  
克里斯沉思一会儿，忽然说：“亲爱的，晚上我们要不要和里奥亲密接触一下——？”  
“别说的那么恶心。”卡卡说。  
“你想歪了，我是说，我们去骚扰他一下——”  
“你这不叫‘想歪了’？”Kun说。  
“我们打赌！”克里斯说：“谁敢先碰里奥的胳膊、眉毛、小肚子或者哪儿都行——”  
“谁跟你赌。”卡卡说。  
“你怕了是不是？”克里斯说，“我们等晚上吃完饭以后就行动——”  
“你能不能别当着我的面阐述你要激怒里奥的计划？”Kun问。  
“你不是说他现在不太反感别人了吗？”  
“我说的那种情况目前只局限于……”Kun说。  
“那就更好了，”克里斯说，“这样难度比较大，更有挑战性，”说着他又问卡卡道：“我们赌什么？”  
“谁说要跟你赌了？”卡卡问。  
“我就知道，你怕了是吧，你还是不敢碰里奥——”  
卡卡叹了口气：“我不想搭理你。”  
“别这么无趣啊，Ricky，我们就赌这一次，就算输了你也不用觉得太丢脸。”  
卡卡摇摇头，怜悯地看着他。  
“亲爱的，如果你要赌这个，那就不必了，你已经输了——里奥亲过我。”  
克里斯震惊地看着他，手都松开了，卡卡赶快握住方向盘：“好好开车啊，你干什么呢！”  
克里斯瞪着他那双本来就很大的眼睛：“他什么时候亲的？亲你哪儿了？”  
“不告诉你。”  
“这不对啊亲爱的！”克里斯停了车，慌张地摇着卡卡的肩膀：“Omega对Omega不可能有反应啊——”  
“你怎么想的那么龌龊！”卡卡说，“只是亲了一下而已！”  
“所以我说亲哪儿了！”克里斯急吼吼地问道。  
“亲在嘴上了，怎么样！”第二次被吵醒的里奥丢开盖在身上的薄外套，愤怒地坐直身体望着克里斯。  
Kun看着恼火的里奥，也不知道是因为震惊还是什么，说话都不连贯了。  
“里奥，你……真亲过Ricky？”Kun问。  
“是又怎么样。”里奥说。  
“里奥你不能这样……”Kun抓着里奥在后排索要解释，克里斯和卡卡在前排吵得不可开交。  
“哦天哪——他们俩好烦！”里奥说，“Ricky，我们下车。”说着，两人都去开车门，然后几乎在同时被自己的男友拽了回来，听着他们俩乱七八糟的道歉和解释。  
*  
车在公路上继续行驶着。  
“你知道他们俩这么亲密我有多担心吗？”Kun默默地吐出一句。  
克里斯从倒视镜里看了他一眼：“我完全理解，我和你心情一样。”  
“你们俩是不是太闲了？怎么有这么多时间胡思乱想？”卡卡问。  
“本来我们没多想，”克里斯说，“可刚才你说里奥亲过你，你让我怎么不乱想？”  
“噢又来了。”卡卡扭头看窗外。  
克里斯的眉毛拧在一起，一副哭笑不得的样子：“蘑菇，我就问你这一次，你把话说清楚了也好让我安心，你为什么亲了Ricky？”  
里奥没有克里斯的纠结表情，他无所谓地说道：“那天我心情不好。”  
“‘你心情不好’！？就为这个你就亲了Ricky？”  
里奥本以为吼着说出这话的会是克里斯，回过神才发现刚才说话的是Kun。  
“你干嘛这个反应？”  
“我跟了你多少年，你那么多次心情不好怎么没见你来亲我？”Kun说，大大的眼瞪着，一副要扑上来的架势。  
“我是有原则的人好不好？我和Ricky认识一辈子了，可我和你才认识三年。”  
Kun被“时间”这一概念击中了，他猛然想起另一件事：  
“你和克里斯认识几年了？”  
“六年。”里奥说。  
Kun的脸忽然变得和阴沉的月亮一个颜色，他不敢再问下去了。里奥眼睁睁看着身旁一个大活人忽然露出僵尸般的表情，在他胳膊上戳了一下说道：  
“行了你，别这副表情，他连我的袖子都没碰过，放心吧，我烦他还来不及呢。”说着，里奥白了克里斯一眼。  
“就好像我愿意搭理你似的，”克里斯从倒视镜里看里奥，两人互相瞪着。  
“你能不能好好开车看路？”卡卡用杂志在克里斯胳膊上拍了一下，克里斯这才转回目光。  
“不知道当初为了追Ricky，是谁整天缠着我要死要活的。”里奥不甘示弱地开始揭克里斯的黑历史。  
“我那是为了Ricky，不然你以为我愿意每天被你吆三喝四？”克里斯说。  
“Kun，他欺负我——”里奥忽然变了一张脸，撒娇地蹭到Kun的怀里。  
“乖，乖，没事了，克里斯不和你吵了，是不是，Ricky？”  
这句话听来奇怪，说是克里斯不会和他吵，Kun却是对着卡卡说的。  
Kun明智地使用了“将矛盾点转移到可以摆平当前局面人物身上”这一招，果然，卡卡从杂志上抬起头，看了克里斯一眼说：“别招惹里奥，好好开车，不然晚上你就等着睡沙发去。”  
“你到底站在谁那边？”克里斯。  
这一招果然好用，克里斯把吵架的矛头对准了卡卡。  
“我站在里奥那边，说你反对吧，反对无效。”  
里奥开心地看着克里斯被卡卡的言语和气场压制地死死的。  
*  
又过了几分钟，汽车开始爬山路，在长达二十分钟的漫长的山路后，几人终于看到了一栋房子的影子。里奥眯着眼，下巴支在前排的靠背上，挑剔地打量着眼前的景致。  
“就是上面的那栋房子吗？”里奥问。  
“没错，我为Ricky的生日专门选的地方，亲爱的，你一定会喜欢的。”克里斯胸有成竹地说。  
“在这儿看不出来有什么特别啊，”卡卡说，“看起来挺大的，其他的好像也没什么。”  
“等到了你就知道了。”克里斯说。  
车子向上又开了一会儿，十几分钟后克里斯将车停好，卡卡忽然明白为什么克里斯说这栋房子与众不同了。  
“这房子……建在悬崖上？”卡卡问。  
“而且下面就是大海？”Kun也问道。  
“说对了，建在悬崖上的别墅，还能听见海浪声——提前祝你明天生日快乐，亲爱的Ricky。”克里斯对众人的反应非常满意，露出毫不掩饰的骄傲笑容。  
卡卡震惊地望着他：“我这次竟然不想骂你了。”  
“那太能说明问题了。”里奥讽刺地插话道。  
“很惊喜吧，亲爱的？”克里斯笑嘻嘻地问。  
“你竟然也有把我的话记在心上的时候。”卡卡说，脸上依然带着难以置信的表情。  
“胡说，你说的那句话我没记在心上？”克里斯问。  
“我们可不可以不站在外面晒太阳了，你还不开门等什么呢？”里奥问克里斯道。  
克里斯看都没看他，把钥匙向这边丢过来，Kun接住了，里奥和他一起向房子那边走，两人都很有默契地没回头，谁也不想每天都重复观看克里斯和卡卡的亲密镜头。  
*  
晚饭后克里斯和卡卡去了外面散步，里奥懒得动，躺在露台的沙发上，枕着Kun的腿和他说话，半睡不睡的。他很少有休假，每周只有一天休息，忽然给自己添了几天时间休息，竟然让他觉得不适应，不知道做什么才好。晚饭后他就这么躺在Kun的腿上躺了好久，过一会儿他觉得露台上冷了，坐起身抻了个懒腰，抬步上了台阶，向房间走。  
“怎么了？”  
看见里奥忽然站起来，Kun问道。  
“洗澡去。”里奥回答。  
Kun也赶快跟了回去。  
里奥刚走进卧室就开始脱衣服，他脱一件扔一件，Kun跟在后面一件件捡起来。等进了浴室后，他身上只剩下件衬衫了。里奥坐在浴缸边，一边放水一边望着Kun。  
“有件事我一直想跟你说来着……我还欠你一句道歉呢。”里奥说，微微笑了。  
“为哪件事？”Kun直白地问，里奥的笑容变深了。  
“看来我需要道歉的事很多啊。”  
“啊——我不是那个意思——”Kun说。  
里奥笑了笑，没说话。  
他脱了衬衫，泡进浴缸里，Kun在浴缸壁上侧坐着。里奥的身体在泡沫中被盖了大半，但露出的部分仍能看见那些清晰可怖的伤痕。在脖颈上，在锁骨上，在肩膀上，在胸膛、手臂和手腕上。有的疤痕很长，上面还有缝针的痕迹，有的很短，细细的一条，颜色已经发白了，泛着冷光。  
“你刚才说要道歉是指什么？”Kun问，手指抚摸着里奥的满身伤痕。  
“用枪指着你的那次，”里奥说：“我很抱歉。”  
Kun想了想，说：“那天你真吓到我了。”  
里奥从热水中抬起双臂去捧Kun的脸，在他嘴唇上吻着。  
“那天我疯了……你不生气了吧？”  
“当时我也没生气，只是被你吓得不轻，怕你闹出什么事，伤了自己。”  
“都什么时候了，还怕我伤着自己，你不该担心自己的安全吗？”里奥问。  
“从认识你那天开始我就要保护你的安全，时间长了，那种感觉都变成本能了。至于我自己……我才懒得想。”  
Kun笑着回答，圆圆的眼睛眯起来。里奥看着他，忽然忍不住笑了出来说：“为什么你可爱得像熊猫一样？”  
“被你这样形容我会感觉很奇怪的，”Kun委屈地说，他拿过沐浴露涂在里奥身上，一边说道：“今天在车上，Ricky他们也注意到你现在穿衣服和以前不一样了。”  
“我这样你觉得不好吗？”里奥问。  
“当然觉得好了，我都没想到你会穿短袖衣服。”  
“是啊……”里奥缓缓地说，Kun沾满泡沫的手在他满是疤痕的胳膊上擦过。  
“因为你说它们很美。”里奥说。  
“什么？”  
“我身上的伤痕，”里奥说，“你说它们很美。”  
两人静静对望着。  
里奥抬眼望着Kun，纤长稀疏的睫毛颤动着，他的语调很慢，字句像雨滴一样，一滴一滴落下：  
“然后我就想，Kun说美的东西，就一定很美。因为他从不对我撒谎。”  
他们没说话，看着对方。  
“其实……我准备了另一份礼物，”Kun说，“早上的山茶花好像吓了你一跳。”  
“是啊，那份礼物太夸张了，”里奥笑道：“你准备了什么？”  
Kun拿出一个黑色盒子，里奥用沾着泡沫的手接了过来。  
“我们第一次见面的时候，你当时说……所以我就想……”  
里奥打开盒子，嘴唇和手都不可自抑地轻微颤抖着。  
“就那么几句话，你记了三年？”  
Kun点头。  
里奥捧着盒子，花了会儿时间让情绪平静下来。Omega令人动情的气息悄无声息地出现在他的周身。  
“脱衣服。”里奥闭上眼对Kun说道。

*  
午夜时里奥刚刚睡着，就听见手机响了起来，他原本不想管它，听着铃声听了一会儿，反应过来这个铃声是熟人专用的。他拖着腰，抻着右胳膊在床头柜上摸着，手机拿过来后果然看到内马尔的头像在屏幕上闪烁着。  
“大半夜的打扰我你最好有个好理由，比如生命垂危，否则我会帮你实现的。”里奥说。Kun也听见了这通电话醒了，他没说话，翻身到里奥这边，从背后抱住他。  
“我的里奥叔叔，我给你添了个侄子，你就别再这语气了……不对，侄子的儿子叫什么？”  
里奥忽然清醒了：“你把话说清楚！什么叫给我添了个侄子？难道是你生的？”  
“我哪有那本事，”内马尔说：“你记得我女朋友吧——”  
“哪个女朋友？”  
“就是——”  
“算了，你就算说了是哪个我也记不清，那么多。挑重点说。”  
“哦，是我那个女朋友的一个朋友，那姑娘人挺不错，我们见过几次面……后来……”内马尔的声音兴奋起来：“刚才她生了个男孩。”  
“是你的？”里奥问。  
“不是我的我这么兴奋干什么！”内马尔说。  
里奥把手机从耳边拿开，拉开些距离看着手机，好像想证实这通电话不是自己的想象。  
“Kun，你听见内马尔的话了吗？”  
“嗯，听见了。”Kun迷糊地说，胳膊搭在里奥胸前。  
“我没听错，是不是？他是不是说他有儿子了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你为什么这么冷静？”里奥问。  
“因为我们需要做的只是参加孩子的满月聚会，再带去一份大礼就行了。”Kun说着，嘴唇擦着里奥后背上的蝴蝶骨。  
“我聪明的Kun啊……”里奥诧异地攥了一下Kun的手：“你怎么能忽然就跳到那么实际的地方？”  
“你到底还在不在听啊！我都给你添了侄子的儿子了！”内马尔在电话那边喊着。  
“在听在听——”里奥说。  
“你没说‘恭喜’。”Kun闭着眼加了一句。  
“啊——恭喜你了，等我和Kun一回去就去你那儿看孩子。”  
挂了电话，里奥已经彻底精神了，他睁着眼看天花板，问Kun道：“你还听过更离奇的事吗？内马尔竟然当爹了。”  
“听过，”Kun说着扳过里奥的肩膀，“像你这样的人竟然肯同我在一起。”  
他们无止无休地亲吻起来，好像以前从未亲吻过一样。


	2. Chapter 2

第十一章 命令

我会照顾你，我会对你好，我不会伤害你。  
里奥把子弹装进枪里，每装进去一颗，脑中就回想着一句话。  
我会照顾你。那个声音说。  
一颗子弹。  
我会对你好的。他的语调里全是责任和温柔。  
两颗子弹。  
我不会伤害你。他保证，信誓旦旦。  
三颗子弹。  
若做不到，就不要撒谎。  
里奥拿起枪，向墙上瞄准着。  
尤其是不要对孩子说谎，他们会信以为真。你明明知道你是他唯一的指望和依靠，他没了你就活不下去，就会无家可归流落街头，你却还是要这样对待他。  
里奥喜欢这把枪的手感，他试着瞄准，感觉枪支握着很平稳。这支M9已经跟了他七年，他对枪没有多少了解，但起码他认为M9在体积小、重量轻、用着顺手之外，外观也还说得过去，相对来说原本外形还算不错M70和格洛克17和它相比全都立刻相形见绌，让里奥只想用“丑的要死”来形容。  
他放下胳膊，继续装子弹。  
以后你再也不用担心了。他说。  
四颗子弹。  
我保证今后你会过的很开心的。  
五颗子弹。  
相信我。他握住自己的手。  
“砰！”  
里奥对着墙开了一枪，没装消音器的枪在地下室发出轰鸣般的巨响。里奥自己也被吓了一跳，然后庆幸阿姨不在家，不然要吓着她了。  
他拉好保险栓，望着枪口出神。整条胳膊和肩膀还带着开枪之后后坐力的震颤余韵。  
可是，Kun，这件事究竟要走到什么地步呢？如果明天事情和预期中的一样糟糕，阿姨怎么办呢？她会一直站在窗口等，却等不回我们，她该怎么办呢？  
但现在不是心软的时候，事情不能就这么不明不白地继续下去，是不是？  
里奥继续装子弹，黯淡的光芒在子弹上一闪而逝。  
为什么要相信你？  
第五颗子弹。  
里奥知道自己不过是个凡人，他曾空耗了两个五年，第一个用来被骗，第二个用来被伤害，现在他又度过了一个三年，他一共有几个三年、五年可荒废？  
他曾认为世界上只有一个人可相信。让里奥试着去相信第二个人花费了很久，最后这次信任随着他拒绝标记自己而被告知无效。而现在的这个人和他们不同，他的身份太特殊，他走到了自己生命中太深的地方。如果他要信任他，便不会只是信任这样简单。那意味着依赖和厮守。  
里奥的防备正在瓦解，而这种感觉已经许久没有过了。  
罗尼不肯标记自己是对的。他身上的问题不是靠着被标记就能解决的。  
六颗子弹。  
可能我太过分了，可能我想的太多。  
可你要知道，Kun，我只是不想在相信你之后再被沸水烫伤、被刀锋割伤而已。  
Kun对他很好，里奥心知肚明。可他总会不由得想起那个“照顾”自己十年的人，前五年他难道不是一样的温柔、体贴、纵容、溺爱？可结果呢？五年之后里奥过的是什么样的日子？  
人们是会骗人的，你怎么敢忘。他们会骗你，对你嘘寒问暖无微不至，然后一刀一刀专心致志地割伤你。  
七颗子弹。  
地下室里有些冷。里奥吸了下鼻子，放下枪。他从衣袋里摸出一个小药盒，里面静静躺着一颗透明胶囊，看起来和发情期时吃的抑制剂很像，只是抑制剂是完全透明的，这颗胶囊泛着些红色。  
这是RAM制药的一款未发行药物，它是抑制剂中的失败品，只能抑制Omega的欲望，却挡不住发情期时散发的诱人气息，甚至会让那气息更有蛊惑力。  
里奥叹了口气，把胶囊贴到唇上吻了一下，放回口袋。  
我不会让你受到伤害，他对自己说，我不知道Kun会怎么做，但我一定不会再次受伤了。哪怕陷进更大的麻烦中，哪怕会误伤别人，哪怕会后悔，也不会让自己再受伤、落进被动的处境。  
被操控，被占有，被剥夺。失去话语权，失去声音和反抗，失去对自己的主宰和支配，失去爱的能力，失去所有能失去的东西。  
里奥再次拿起枪。  
八颗子弹。  
Kun还在公司。里奥故意留给他一大堆事情做，自己先回家，做好明天的准备。  
怀疑这个看起来似乎是世界上最在意我、对我最好的人——若他无关紧要，也就罢了。谁让他偏偏变成了最重要的人。  
原本可以麻木僵硬地活下去，原本可以不带感情地活下去，可现在全被他打乱了。  
他想相信他，可他经不起另一次背叛和挥刀相向。  
九颗子弹。  
里奥把地点选在了公司闲置不用的一栋大楼里。那栋建筑也不过建成十年，但两年前公司买下了中心商业区的地标性建筑，这栋楼原本想要转手卖出，只是时下经济疲软，已经没有多少有实力的公司能负担得起那栋建筑，就连出租事宜也谈不成，如果办公出租，最多只能租出三分之一，这样一来租金连日常维护都不够，于是这栋楼干脆一直闲置着。  
里奥并不担心他要怎么劝说Kun跟他去那栋老建筑，他知道无论他要去哪里、做什么，Kun从来都没有意见，他同意他所做的一切，肯定他认同的一切，也包容一切。  
他这样由着、顺着自己，早已不再是因为工作的关系了。  
无论这感情是真是假，在Kun房间里的那个下午，他们第一次亲吻的时刻都变成了里奥最爱的回忆。哪怕明天真相坍塌，他也还会爱着那段回忆，爱着那一刻的Kun和自己。  
十颗子弹。  
里奥的指尖触碰着弹匣。他想起卡卡告诉他他和克里斯在一起的那天。那是多糟糕的一天啊。那时他甚至觉得打击太大、他都忘了讨厌克里斯，那时候克里斯忽然变成了一种不可能的存在，里奥不愿相信，真的就有这样一个人出现了，并把他生命中最重要的人抢走了。  
卡卡和克里斯在一起的那天，罗尼拒绝标记他的那天。  
总有这样的日子。总有这样的日子。  
明天之后，或许我又多了一个这样的日子。  
十一颗子弹。  
他希望自己想多了。他希望Kun是真的在意自己，对自己好。  
因为我就是这样想你的。想给你最好的一切，包括最好的自己。  
可这不可能。里奥知道。他不仅不是最好的，甚至是最糟糕的。  
他是恐惧的，愤怒的，懦弱的，担惊受怕的，表里不一的。  
离“好”这个标准差了十万八千里。他是怎么把我变成这样的人的？我又是怎么由着他把我变成这样的人的？  
以及破损的。  
十二颗子弹。  
如果他做错了，如果他伤害到Kun，他不会找理由原谅自己，他会承担责任。  
他不能一辈子活在恐惧和不确定中。这样的生活过了几年，早就够了。Ricky从没说过让他去相信谁，因为他看着里奥从那样的生活中苟延残喘地活下来，认为让里奥再去全心全意相信一个人根本不可能。可罗尼仍抱有希望，他坚持认为里奥迟早会学会再次相信并完全接受别人。  
让你失望了。里奥看着那一排子弹。我在相信一个人之前就是准备这样对待他的：带他到一栋荒废的建筑里，准备好绳子和枪。  
十三颗子弹。  
他的手竟然有些抖。这里很冷。  
他记得Kun给自己暖过手，那个人也这样做过。都是大雪天，都是在回家的路上。不同的是，年纪还小那时，他是真的很开心，而和Kun的那次，他能感觉到快乐，却不敢让快乐表现出来。同时他怀疑着，对自己说这不过是个随意的举动，并不意味着什么。即使那时心中不可抑制地灌满了暖意。  
十四颗子弹。  
要么三年间建立的信任全部瓦解，要么他也可以有另一种生活……  
他不敢奢望下去。  
十五颗子弹。  
里奥装好弹匣。  
*  
“里奥？”  
里奥刚从地下室走出来，就看见Kun提着两个大袋子刚走进门。  
他总是一进门就叫着自己的名字。  
里奥走过去，“买了什么？”  
“当然是饭了，阿姨不在家，不在外面买好饭我们吃什么？”Kun脱下外衣，把食物拿进厨房，一样样摆好。  
两人在桌旁坐下，里奥慢条斯理地吃着，一边观察着Kun。  
“公司的事都处理好了？”里奥问。  
“都办好了，放心吧。”  
“好，”里奥说，“明天不去公司了，我们有其他安排。”  
*  
中午十一点钟，里奥和Kun出门。依旧是Kun开车，里奥坐在旁边。  
“你知道公司在河岸的旧址吧？”里奥说，“今天我们去那儿。”  
Kun把车开出林荫路：“知道，我们去那儿干什么？”  
“有些事要办。”里奥说。他的腿边放着小小的公文箱，里面装着枪和绳子。Kun之前曾问他箱子里是什么，他只用一句“没什么”带过去了。  
到了那栋旧楼，两人把车停好，Kun跟在里奥身后进了大楼。这里被弃用已久，早就断了水电，两人只好爬楼梯上了四楼。里奥特意从公司拿了这里的钥匙，他打开几扇门，最后走到一扇向阳的大房间里，这里是公司内部举行小型鸡尾酒会的地方，在RAM搬去新地址时，一些弃用的沙发、桌椅和办公桌被扔到了这个房间里。  
里奥推开门，让Kun先进去。Kun走进去后四下看了看，问：“我们来这儿干什么？”他回头去看里奥，后者正在锁门。  
“说了有事要办。”  
里奥说。  
他把公文箱扔到沙发上，拖着一把椅子走到Kun身旁，指着椅子对他说道：“坐。”  
Kun不明所以地坐下，里奥有些犹豫不决，他转身走到几英尺外的办公桌旁靠着，问：“Kun，我今天有事要和你说，很重要的事。”  
“特意跑到这儿来就为了说话吗？”Kun问，“在家或者在公司不行吗？”  
“必须在这儿，”里奥说，“这是我们之间的事，不能让其他人参与进来。我现在想确定的是你能不能配合我。”  
“怎么配合？”Kun忽略掉里奥的前半句话，看来他也只有“配合”才能知道里奥到底想说什么。  
里奥走到沙发旁打开公文箱，拿出绳子。  
“你介意被我绑着你吗？你知道，我这样也只是做做样子，因为绳子这种东西，你不费多少力气就能挣脱开，是不是？”  
“话倒是没错……”Kun越来越觉得奇怪了，里奥是想干什么？  
里奥曾想过用其他方式绑住Kun，比如给他一杯添了药剂的饮料让他晕过去，但那样一来总有些不便之处，一些难以处理的细节，里奥想了好半天到底该怎么做，后来他忽然反应过来：无论他要做什么，Kun基本上都会同意，他根本就用不上什么药剂，他只要提出要求就好了，只要他说，Kun就会照做——满足自己的一切要求，和那个人一样。  
“可以吗？”里奥问。  
这一幕看起来多么荒唐。  
“好吧。”Kun犹豫了一下说。他知道里奥不会伤害他，也知道自己可以挣脱开绳子，无论里奥绑得有多紧。  
里奥把绳子一圈又一圈缠在Kun身上，把他和椅背绑在一起。他费了很大力气拉紧绳子，Kun觉得呼吸有些费力。  
“好了，”里奥气喘呼呼地从椅子旁走开，看着自己的杰作，“好像绑的还挺紧的，你能很容易挣脱开吗？”  
“‘很容易’谈不上，”Kun试着动了动，“但要挣脱开还是没问题。你到底要干什么？还至于把我绑起来吗？”  
“嗯，至于。”里奥说，他再次走回沙发，拿出枪，开始装消音器。  
“里奥？”Kun看着里奥拿出枪。  
里奥没回话，装好了消音器，他闭着眼，等着情绪沉淀下来，等着自己狠下心来。  
Kun忽然感觉自己好像在看着商店中摆着的假人，里奥转过身来，他的眼睛里没了情绪，变成了两块玻璃。  
“里奥？”Kun再次唤道。  
“抱歉今天我们不得不这样，但我必须确定一件事。”里奥一边说一边走回到Kun前方不远的桌前，他把枪放在桌子上，脱下外衣，解开袖口，将衣袖上卷。  
“你应该还没见过我身上的伤疤……我是说‘全貌’，你只见过一点。”里奥一边卷起衣袖一边说。  
“你要说的事和它们有关系吗？”Kun问。  
“有，”里奥根本没去看伤疤，只望着Kun的眼睛，“这些都是某个人留下来的。”他把双臂的袖子都卷到胳膊肘上，两条手臂伤痕累累，经年久月后有的伤疤已经泛白，有的留着缝针的印记，还有一片像是沸水烫过的痕迹。Kun几乎不忍心看下去。  
“看着它们啊，别人都没见过的，”里奥说，“这只是一小部分，我身上到处都是这种东西，现在没有什么能彻底除疤的药和手术方法，几年前我花了段时间在疤痕治疗上，但没什么效果，后来就放弃了，我从不把它们露出来，因为一是觉得它们丑得要命，二是因为这些对我来说都是耻辱。”  
说完里奥停了一下，他的语调很平缓，仿佛在说别人的事。  
“可实际上……留下这些东西的人对我很好，好得不得了，直到今天有时候我都会以为生命中最快乐的时候就是和他在一起的前五年，”里奥说，脸上仍旧没有表情，“你能想象到吗？有个人对你好，照顾你，对你百依百顺，满足你所有的愿望，让你过着要什么有什么的日子，听起来像假的，是吧？可我当时过的就是那样的生活，到现在有时还会觉得不敢相信，竟然会有人对我那样好。”  
Kun不明白里奥到底想说什么。  
里奥停了停，右手不自觉地摩挲着左臂上的疤痕。  
“到了第五年的时候发生了一些事，他开始虐待我，然后我变成了你今天看到的样子。”  
Kun以为里奥会说起一个很长的故事，以为他会事无巨细地讲述当年发生的事，可里奥只说到这里，轻描淡写地总结了一句，就把话题接着向下带了。  
“你想告诉我什么？”Kun问。  
“我不想‘告诉’你什么，我想知道一些事，”里奥拿出口袋里的药盒，打开后看了眼，问道：“你会伤害我吗？”  
Kun条件反射地摇了头：“当然不会，你在说什么？”  
“你会，”里奥笑道，他拿出盒子里的淡红色胶囊咬碎，将药水尽数咽下，“你怎么知道你不会？”他问，表情近乎嘲讽。  
Kun的表情很困惑，这是多明显的事，里奥为什么要问？  
“我怎么可能伤害你？”他用“答案明摆着”的语气说。  
里奥想了想。  
“我可不可以这样理解……你不会做任何违背我意愿的事，无论任何事、在任何情况下？”  
Kun把这句话在脑海中理顺，点了头，问道：“你刚才吃了什么药？”  
“你马上就知道了。”里奥说。他看着Kun，眉头皱在一起，表情严峻而不耐烦。  
“你怎么了？”Kun觉得事情不对，他知道里奥有时会情绪起伏不定，时而漠然时而亢奋，但从没有哪一次里奥像今天这样让他慌张，他甚至觉得里奥这种状态快接近疯癫了——那种并非攻击性、却沉默冷静发疯的状态更让人浑身发冷。  
里奥没说话，他闭上眼，仿佛在等着什么，过了一分钟，他走到Kun面前。  
“别说话，Kun，你感觉到了吗？”里奥闭着眼附在他耳边低声重复道，“你感觉到了吗？”  
一开始Kun还没明白里奥说的是什么，紧接着他被一阵奇异的气息猛地摄住了神经。Kun瞪大眼看着里奥。  
里奥一直按时吃抑制剂，所以Kun在他身边三年，从没有过哪怕一次感觉到里奥身上发情期的味道。  
可现在那种勾人心魄的气息渐渐从里奥身体中浮现，只不过几秒钟，Kun就觉得浑身躁动，他不由自主地在肩臂上用力，想要挣脱绳子。  
“Kun，”里奥拉开些距离，直起身体，“听我说，Kun……”  
他不急不缓地叫着Kun的名字，回头走到桌旁，拿起枪放在手中，Kun的眼睛被勾住了般盯在里奥身上，他看着里奥，却完全听不到他说话。  
“看着我，Kun！”里奥忽然提高声音，这一声厉喝让Kun猛然回过神来。  
“记得我刚才的问题吗？”里奥说，他的声调变了，急切，甚至带着分凶狠，“刚才我问了你什么？”  
什么？Kun想，什么问题？这种时候谁还会记得他刚才说过什么！  
“别动，Kun，让绳子好端端地留在你身上，不然我不保证我会做出什么。”里奥用枪指了他一下，Kun暂时停下了试图挣脱绳子的举动。  
“刚才我们说到，”里奥一字一顿地说，仿佛他面前的是个孩子，他怕他听不懂似的，“你会不会伤害我。”  
更多理智回到Kun身上，他想起之前的对话。可这些问题有什么用呢？  
“我说了我不会……”Kun说，他忽然停住了，他看着里奥手中的枪，自己身上的绳子，还有被里奥扔在一边的药盒。  
“你是故意的？”Kun问，“可……为什么要这样？”  
里奥没有回答，他手中攥着的枪垂向地板。  
“我不想用枪指着你，所以我们赶快把话说清楚比较好。刚才你说你不会伤害我，不会做违背我意愿的事，那我问你，现在你想做什么？”  
房间里溢满了Omega撩人的气息。  
Kun被绑在身后的双手紧紧地攥着拳头。  
“你明明知道，还用问吗？”Kun说，“里奥，我快疯了，求你别这样，你带了抑制剂对不对？赶快吃药，别再这样了。”  
“可如果我就是要这样呢？”里奥问，“你可以做你想做的，是不是？事后你可以把责任推给发情期，‘控制不了’、‘迫不得已’、‘是你引诱我的’，都没关系啊，Kun，你想做就做，之后我们就可以不用再见面了，我也好死了心。”  
“你胡说什么？”Kun问，里奥看起来像是疯了，“你——你不想再见到我吗？那样的话你为什么不直接说出来？现在把我绑在这儿算是怎么回事？”  
里奥的脸色阴沉下来，他忽略Kun的提问。  
“说你不会伤害我，说你会对我好，说你会照顾我。”里奥说。  
*  
“什么？”  
“说啊，我刚才说的那些话，你也说一遍，我想听听你说的和他说的有没有区别。”里奥看着他。  
“里奥，里奥你闹够了，快把抑制剂吃了然后我们回家好吗？你这样我很担心——”Kun说，语气更加焦急，他几乎要喊起来了。  
“我只能这样，”里奥的声音提高了些，他攥住Kun的头发向后拉扯，：“我想相信你，可在这之前我相信的人都干了什么！你能保证我不会再一次过着每天早上醒来都担惊受怕的日子吗？”  
Kun以为里奥会继续大声控诉，他却降低了声音，“我不想再变成那样的自己，我想起来都觉得害怕……我不想再每天看人脸色活着，唯唯诺诺，小心翼翼。”  
里奥说着，脸色褪尽血色，眼底生起恨意。他陷入自己的回忆里，顾自说道：  
“你想象不到当时的情景……他不开心的时候我不能避开，不能躲在房间里，我要去对他道歉，为根本就和我无关的事，我要跪下去求他，求他高兴起来，我要主动拿刀给他，这样他才不会对我下手更狠……”里奥笑了，脸色出现癫狂的神色，“Kun，你说，那时候的我……还像个人吗？”  
“那时候你还小，”Kun一面说着一面将拳头攥的更紧，里奥服下的药剂不仅让Omega的气味溢满房间，而且带来翻倍的诱惑力，Kun的指甲掐进掌心的肉里，用疼痛提醒自己、不让自己被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑，“那个年纪你没有别人可依靠……这不过是求生本能，你总要活下去。”  
“我活下来是为了不再过那种生活，”里奥说，“可你把这一切都打乱了。”  
“你到底想说什么？……离我远点！”Kun忽然吼道，他努力不去看里奥，Omega诱人的气味已经快把他逼疯了。  
“现在你该怎么办呢？”里奥问。他浑身都散发着诱惑的气息，Kun克制着无可阻挡的欲望，眼睛几欲滴出血来。  
“你不能伤害我，对不对？你应该保护我，可现在呢？现在你该怎么办？”  
Kun知道，自己只要稍一用力，那些绳子就会断开，里奥也知道。可里奥似乎就是想让他伤害自己，由此证明他不过是又一个不可信任的人，由此证明世界上没有人是可以相信的。  
“现在还想跟我谈什么理智吗？”里奥问，“你的理智有什么用，Kun？”里奥用枪撩拨着Kun的头发，“我把枪丢开的话，你会怎么样？”  
不行，不能。焦急之下Kun甚至忘了他应该开口说话。里奥不能丢开枪，他真的不确定自己会做出什么。  
汗水从Kun的头发中渗出。他死死地咬着牙，觉得几个月来的疲惫感都汇聚在此、等待崩塌。他没办法，面前站着里奥——明明此刻的里奥几近疯癫，在他看来却还是自己初见时那个穿白衣服的孩子……  
不是这样。  
他身上有引诱的气息。他的诱惑是故意的——不怀好意的——恶意的。打定主意要伤害自己，也伤害别人。仿佛在挑衅，看这世界能对他残暴到何种地步。事已至此，还有什么好害怕，还有什么好假装。  
Kun沉默着，这时手机忽然响了。两人都寻找着声音来源，里奥诧异于自己竟然没有提前关掉他们的手机——他一心想着自己和Kun的事，都忘了世界上还有别人。里奥从Kun的口袋中摸出手机，是公司打来的。他接听通话，把手机放在Kun耳边。  
“……是我，上周开会的时候不是说过了吗？不能提前，时间不能改……不，我没事，我很好……不用问他，我现在就和他在一起，早就定好的计划不能因为一两条流言就改……好，那就这样。”  
Kun说完，里奥把手机拿回自己手上看着。  
“他们问十九号药剂的事？”里奥问。  
“是，不知道从哪儿听了留言，认为早些上市比较好。”Kun说。  
现在他们两人一个手中拿着枪和手机，另一个被绑在椅子上，满屋子Omega的气味，这种精神紧绷的时候竟然被公司的电话打断，但谁也没空去想这其中的怪异感，里奥看着Kun的手机若有所思。  
“我好像从来没看过你的手机，”他说着，一面在Kun的手机上随意按着，原本没想会发现什么，却见到有个文件夹是锁着的。  
“这是什么？”里奥问，“密码，快点儿。”  
Kun看了他一眼。这个时候也没必要保密了。  
“leomessi，没有空格，全小写。”  
里奥并不惊讶密码是自己的名字。  
“我还以为有什么，”里奥说，“就一张照片啊。”他点了下去。  
不出所料，是自己的照片。  
他站在艳阳下的花海中，纯白色的花朵组成照片背景，组成所有你能想象到的美好，里奥微笑，并不看向镜头，照片清晰，那笑容却给人模糊之感，其中带有意味不明的味道，他的嘴角勾起，没有露出牙齿，笑容有几分含蓄，却仍是快乐的。  
里奥一时失神。  
他想起那时他和Kun站在花海中央，暖暖的香气从花朵的波浪中翻卷而来，他暂时放松了精神，感觉懒散而惬意。他忽然很想去握Kun的手，他犹豫了一会儿，最终没有伸出手去。  
“你就这么喜欢他么？”里奥问。好像照片上的不是自己，而是其他人一般。  
Kun看着他，只想苦笑。  
“为什么你一直在问？”Kun说，“你知道我喜欢你，你知道我不会伤害你，我们为什么一定要这样？为什么就一定要把你和我都逼到这种地步？”  
里奥忽然笑了，笑容苦涩，明明近在咫尺，Kun却觉得那笑容很模糊，如同透过层层波纹，在海平面上看着深海处的景象。  
“因为我好像爱上你了。”他说。  
Kun还没弄清自己先感觉到的是震惊还是暖意，就听见里奥继续说道：“可好像不应该这样。”他从手机上移回目光看着Kun：“爱上你之后的日子不怎么好过。”  
Kun呆滞着张开嘴：可这句话应该是我说的，我们难道在比谁更痛苦吗？你真想比一下吗？就好像我过得还不够糟似的？  
“这药——”里奥向前一步，“时间越久，就会味道越浓。Kun，我们不如就承认了，其实你和其他人也一样，我都不应该抱着指望，是不是？你也可能伤害我，或许最开始是无意的，可后来久而久之，就习惯这样做了，像他那样……”  
“我也觉得我和别人没什么不同，”Kun忽然打断他的话，他的几乎要把牙齿咬碎了，里奥身上撩人的气息无止无休地蛊惑着他，“我也从没觉得自己是有原则的人，但有些事我绝对不做，比如伤害你。死了倒也干净痛快，就好像我这么爱着你还不够苦似的。我宁愿死，也不想伤害你之后被你厌弃，反正那样我也会厌弃自己，和死了有什么区别。”  
自从进了这个房间后，Kun第一次一口气说出这么多话。里奥看出他生气了，Kun被绑在椅子上，里奥却不由自主地想后退。  
“你说的不可能是真的。”里奥说，眼神摇摆不定，话里毫无底气。  
“你怎么知道不是真的？你怎么知道我是怎么想你的？我他妈见你的第一天就被你迷住了！三年了你还想装作不知道吗！”  
这次里奥真的后退了一步。  
“我不知道你哪来的这些想法，”Kun说，“但我必须告诉你，别把你的想法强加在我身上，你经历过的东西很糟，它们或许影响你了，可难道你以为我在乎吗？你说你身上的疤痕难看，你怎么会知道我一直认为它们很美？你觉得你过得不好——你过得比我还糟吗？”  
里奥不敢说话。  
Kun降低了声音，“不是只有你一个人累，里奥，我也觉得累……好久之前就这么觉得了，我不知道你想干什么，可是……都随你吧，随你怎么样都好，杀了我也好，让我离开你也好，我没办法再过这种日子了。”他说，心中却并不这样想，他仍想留在他身旁，哪怕接下来的日子依旧难熬，依旧如同浸泡在咸涩的盐水中。  
里奥拿着枪的手有些抖，他努力抛却刚刚听到的那些话的影响，试图做最后的挣扎般、没有底气地说道：  
“如果你挣脱绳子，或许我会开枪，或许我不会……你看，Kun，有百分之五十的机会我不会开枪，如果你就这样标记我了，以后我就不可能离开你了……这提议怎么样？虽然不怎么光明正大，但目的达到了……”里奥说，他的声音颤抖，手中的枪也在抖，仿佛被枪指着的人是他一样。这是他最后的问题，他在撒谎，他早已答应自己绝不能再次被人伤害，如果Kun挣脱绳子，他一定会开枪，当然不会伤及性命，但他不可能由着自己再次变成附属品。  
*  
他们静默地对峙着，Kun的胸口因急促的呼吸起伏着，西装仿佛变成了千斤顶，压着他让他觉得呼吸困难。他并不需费多少力气就能挣脱绳子、从椅子上站起来，然而他不敢，他害怕自己将会做出的事，虽然此刻他的自制力已经处在崩塌的边缘了。里奥仍站在他面前，手中的枪抵着Kun的眉心。  
“我宁愿你开枪，”Kun咬着牙说，“这是我的回答，你满意吗？”  
里奥的脸古怪地扭曲着，眼下的肌肉神经质地抽动一下，他几度开口，嘴唇却只微微抖着。Kun不知道这煎熬的对峙还要进行多久，他努力吸进空气让自己平静，正当他以为这沉默要永无休止地继续下去时，里奥忽然甩开枪，装了消音器的枪砸到玻璃柜上。  
Kun看着划出弧线的枪，满地破碎闪亮的狼藉，听着仿佛迟来的声响，他还没弄清到底发生了什么，就听见那个声音说：  
“我想你要我。”  
他听错了。  
他一定听错了。他可以以圣父圣母和在十字架上为所有生灵死去的圣子的名义起誓，他听错了。  
为了证实自己的幻听，他转回头去看里奥的表情。直到这时他才真的慌了——里奥的表情变了。难道里奥刚刚真的说了那句话？  
他惊异地注视着里奥。疯狂和挑衅的神情从里奥脸上褪去，他是清醒的，不知为什么也是愤怒而懦弱的。他眼中的情绪太多，Kun看不清，弄不懂。  
他又开口了。  
这次Kun眼睁睁看着里奥的唇瓣动了，他亲自确认了那些音节从里奥嘴中流出。Kun再没了怀疑和犹豫的理由，他猛地挣脱绳子，从椅子上跳起，抓住里奥的衣领、把他困在臂膀中，落在他唇上的亲吻几乎等同于撕咬。  
“标记我……现在。”  
第二次开口时里奥这样说道。他的声音发着颤却不容置疑。  
那是个命令。  
* 

在Kun的记忆中，他从没有过这样的体验。之前同他人有过的性爱固然美妙，却从未这样让人迷失过，原因不仅是里奥身上Omega无可抵挡的诱惑气息（这似乎是最不重要的原因了），更是因为里奥接受了他——这是世界上最不可能的事，这是不可能存在的事，这是他最狂妄荒唐的幻想。他从不知道这幻想有一天会实现。  
里奥的挑衅结束了，他的怀疑也消失了，他扔下枪，扔下伪装，一直戴在脸上的从容、礼貌、克制、平静，全被扔下了，他清醒地告诉Kun：我想你要我。  
Kun甚至忘了他应该感到受宠若惊——以及狂喜。他全忘了。一开始他难以思考，后来他甚至觉得这不真实，这是梦，一定是梦。里奥不让任何人碰他，甚至别人不小心擦了下他的衣袖都会让他心烦不已，他对所有人都很友善，却从未真正与谁亲近。  
当然，罗尼是个例外。Kun记得里奥说过“他不肯标记我”，同时眼中少有地流露出软弱。那时Kun曾以为自己要一辈子这样追下去，里奥追逐着罗尼，而他追逐着里奥。但这两种感情并不相同，里奥可以光明正大地袒露情绪，Kun却不能让里奥知道自己的私心，若里奥不知道，他好歹还能以工作之名留在他身边看着他、照顾他。  
在他的梦中，里奥曾出现过那么多次。有时他像平常一般对Kun微笑，和他聊天，有时他冷冷地一言不发，面容阴郁，有时他穿着他们初次见面时的白色衣装，有时他什么都不穿。  
但这些梦的发展都是一样的，无论如何开始，一定是以性爱结束。梦中的Kun不再有平时的温柔，每一次他对待里奥都是恶狠狠的，毫不留情，像在为自己无处安放的苦恋复仇。  
现实却不同……或者说，他根本记不得现实是什么样了，他脑中一片混沌，无法思考，一味索取，里奥皱着眉，脸上浮现隐忍的神色，却并不抗拒，他似乎打定主意，就算再痛苦也要继续下去，仿佛是为了完成某种仪式。  
这些发生在Kun早就放弃的时刻。关于里奥的幻想只在梦中出现，平常他想都不敢想，永远不能实现的东西只会让人痛苦。  
可今天，不可能发生的事发生了。里奥滚烫的双臂主动环住他，接受他，在抑制不住地倒吸一口气后惊呼他的名字，然后求助般索求他的亲吻。  
Kun更觉得这是梦了。  
但在梦醒之后，是不会有那个满是伤痕的后背对着自己的。  
*  
里奥背对着Kun，他感觉到对方将手放在自己的腰上，再没了其他动作。他的手掌很厚，热热的。  
“怎么了？”里奥问。  
“没事，我只是在看你。”  
“有什么好看，都是伤。”  
两人之间隔着一只胳膊的距离，Kun试探着再度靠近里奥，他将胸膛贴上里奥的后背时感到里奥难以察觉地抖了一下，但他并没说什么，Kun大着胆子伸出双臂，把他裹在自己怀里。里奥就这么在他怀里僵了一会儿，几分钟后，他翻过身抱住Kun，闭着眼把头埋进他怀里。  
“我应该说‘谢谢’。”里奥的声音闷闷地传过来。  
“为什么？”  
“你收下就好了，为了许多事。”他说。  
Kun不再说话，他仍处于让自己相信这不是做梦的状态中。他闭着眼，紧紧抱着里奥，他能感觉到他的心跳和呼吸，以及里奥身上散发的属于自己的Alpha味道。  
“你记得我之前提过，我总是会觉得自己像踩在空气中的事？”  
Kun点头。下巴擦了下里奥的头顶。  
里奥的声音有点闷，带了些鼻音。  
“有时感觉踩在泥水上，有时觉得像踩在沼泽里，每走一步都很费力；有时觉得像踩在峭壁上，踩在云朵上，脚底下软绵绵的，一不留神就会掉下来。哪怕是我稳稳地坐在椅子上都会有这种感觉。”  
“我记得。”Kun说。  
“现在我又踩在土地上了。”里奥说。  
他不必睁开眼，不必站起来就能感觉到，坚实无误的大地就在脚下，他不会摔倒，不会踩空，不会觉得举步维艰，不会从高处掉下，不会粉身碎骨。  
他的信任来的太慢了。他把信任撕成一片一片，每次只给出去一丁点，他无时无刻不在怀疑着，在他觉得感动的时候怀疑着，在他觉得温暖的时候怀疑着，他静默地同一切保持着距离，如同随身携带着防身武器，只要还存有戒心，就不会在习惯性勾出心无城府的微笑时忘了自己是谁。

*  
稍晚些时，Kun开车带里奥回家。一路上里奥都没说话，Kun反而觉得安心，如果里奥因为他们发生了关系就忽然对自己无话不说，那就不是里奥了。他知道里奥的慢性子，所以尽管已经走过标记这一步，Kun还是保守地站在里奥的安全区之外，等着他邀请。  
“你告诉阿姨做饭了吗？”里奥忽然开口说道。  
“你睡着的时候我打电话了。”Kun说，“她有点担心你呢，说你出门的时候脸色不对，问我你有没有事。”  
“你怎么说的？”  
“我说你很好，和我在一起。”  
里奥短促地笑了一声，说：“对阿姨你还说双关语。”  
“我说的又没错，难道你不是和我在一起吗？”  
“胆子大了是不是？”里奥在Kun的胳膊上打了一下，眼下他没什么力气，说是打，其实也只是擦了下Kun的袖子。  
里奥望着车窗外的建筑，RAM制药的透明胶囊标志出现在所有能出现的地方，他想起自己已经两天没去上班了，公司的事也都只是通过邮件处理。明天无论如何要继续工作了。他在脑中盘算着明天要做的事，计划好清单后，里奥忽然发现这些工作中有四五项都很棘手，但奇怪的是他竟然没觉得有多少压力，反而带着种莫名的信心——“反正能做好。”  
二十分钟后Kun把车开回里奥家，这是他住在这里的第三年，却在今天才第一次有了归属感。银灰色越野车开进两边种满枫树的小路，殷红的树叶映在车身上。几分钟后Kun将车停在隐藏在枫树之后的白色房子前，和里奥一起下了车。  
迈上门廊，Kun刚拿出钥匙，门就从里侧打开了，米莎看见他们，脸上的焦虑立刻缓解了。  
“等你们好半天了，”她说，“再不回来我就要打电话催了。”  
“我们没事啊，挺好的。”Kun笑着说，不知为什么还有些不好意思。而里奥虽然有些病恹恹的，却轻松了许多。  
米莎当然注意到了两人的神色和平日不同，还没等她开口过问，里奥慢腾腾地走近她，然后伸出双臂，生涩地环住她。米莎的脸色忽然变了，她照顾了里奥许多年，里奥连她的手指头都没碰过。  
“阿姨——”里奥拉长声音叫道。  
“这是怎么了？”她问。  
里奥抬起头看着她。  
“以后再不用为我担心啦。”  
说完里奥松开她，两人对望着，里奥的笑容很悲伤，却带着分快乐，Kun心虚地摸了下头发，米莎来回看着两人，忽然转过身走进厨房，里奥跟了过去。  
“阿姨，你别哭啊——”  
两人站在水池旁，低低地说了什么，Kun看见里奥笨拙地用手去擦米莎的眼泪。  
*  
吃饭时谁都没有提起白天的事，里奥简单说了下明天到公司要做的事，吃过饭后两人分工回复了公司的邮件，全都处理好后已经十点钟了，里奥感觉比平时更累——白天刚经历了那样剧烈的情绪起伏，任是谁都会累的。他换好睡衣躺在床上，Kun拉开门走进来，里奥听见了但没睁眼。Kun蹭到床边坐下，问：“晚上我睡哪儿？睡我房间还是——”  
里奥用手拍了下床。  
Kun立刻在里奥额头上吻了一下示意明白，里奥忽然睁开眼，说道：“但是，Kun——晚上不做了，白天好累。”  
“你以为我不累？”Kun关了灯爬上床，“吓都被你吓死了，这时候要是有心情再来一遍，我就成万能的了。知道你累了，就算你不说我也会有自觉的。”他钻进被子，试着去抱里奥，一开始里奥平躺着，Kun从侧面搂着他，里奥说这样睡不着，然后他换了姿势侧躺着，把头埋进Kun怀里，没一会儿他觉得这样也不舒服，说脖子僵了，两人干脆换了位置，里奥去睡左边，Kun在右边，折腾了好半天，里奥终于在Kun怀里躺好了，他侧着身，Kun从背后抱着他。  
“一点也不浪漫。”Kun说。  
“什么啊？”  
“睡个觉还睡不好，我们竟然连该怎么躺着都不知道。”Kun说，“你怎么浑身冰凉？”  
“过一会儿就好了，刚吃完药总这样。”  
“稳定剂？”  
“嗯，不然睡不好，总做梦。”里奥说。  
“你的药是不是吃太多了？定时要吃抑制剂，每天还要吃稳定剂？”  
“没什么啊，两个都是必需品。”  
Kun的手指缠着里奥的头发。  
“我们公司的产品吗？”  
“当然了，没有副作用的，”里奥说，“除了睡着之前全身发冷。”  
“我不觉得这算‘没有副作用’。不吃药就睡不安稳吗？”Kun问。  
“总做梦，”里奥说，“做梦做怕了，醒了也不敢睡，怕再回到梦里。”  
Kun沉默一会儿，问：“或者我们可以稍微减轻一下药量？比如从下个星期开始，每周只吃六天？”  
里奥想了想：“我现在没信心。”  
“那就以后再说。”Kun说道，一面在里奥脖颈上吻了下。  
“我梦见他。”过了一会儿里奥忽然说。  
“都过去了，”Kun说，停顿一下，问道：“你梦见什么？”  
里奥耸了下肩膀，“以前那些事，有时并没梦到他在我身上割开伤口的时候，只是梦到我回到那个家，一打开房门就觉得特别恐怖，站在门口不敢动，不敢进去，可我迟早要进去……祈祷着他千万要心情好，却也不能太好，祈祷他没碰到不顺心的事，不然要倒霉的就是我……”  
“别说了，”Kun收紧了抱着里奥的胳膊，“光是听着就觉得不舒服。”他的右手滑到里奥的肚子上，手掌只不过随意找了个位置放着，就感觉到手心下盖着三条疤痕。  
两人沉默一会儿，Kun问：“他已经不在西班牙了，是吗？”  
“是啊，再不会回来了。”  
“罗纳尔迪尼奥帮了忙？”Kun问。  
“嗯，”里奥答道，“没有他，办不到的。”停顿一下，里奥问：“Ricky告诉你这些事的吗？”  
“我缠着他让他说的。他大概觉得信得过我，就告诉我了。”  
“Ricky没看错，你确实信得过，”里奥笑了下，过了一会儿说道：“有时候觉得好烦，认为自己倒霉得不得了……可有时又想到，认识了你、Ricky和罗尼这样好的人，好像已经是了不得的好运了，什么都不该抱怨才对。”  
Kun感受着手心下里奥的伤痕，那种熟悉的、捉摸不透的感觉又出现了。Kun认定里奥与众不同并非毫无缘由：里奥身上有些东西一直吸引着他——他有资格抱怨却从不开口，他有着让人同情的过往却从不提起，即使说到了，也像刚才那样轻描淡写，不以为意。他倔强地活着，不知在什么地方暗自找到了支撑，逼迫自己一路走下去，再难熬也只是紧咬牙关挺过去，不对别人提起一个字。就算不说这些，在其他方面里奥仍是不同的：他掌握着集团的制药业，却一直谦逊地认为自己努力的结果不过是借了罗纳尔迪尼奥的好运。他和人保持着距离，却并非出于冷漠或傲慢，只是不愿和人有过多牵扯。  
“你身上有好多我不明白的东西。”Kun说。  
“那是好事吗？”里奥问，他握着Kun搭在自己身上的手臂。  
“我不知道，”Kun说，“我喜欢那些我搞不懂的东西，也喜欢你。”  
里奥低低地应了一声，Kun问道：“如果告诉Ricky这件事，他会杀了我吗？”  
“他已经和我生过气了，不会再为难你，”里奥说，“我告诉他我喜欢你，他已经发火一次了，这事也就算结束了，下次碰面告诉他，他早就做好心理准备了。”  
“这条命留下了，”Kun笑道，“如果说一点也不吃醋就是说谎了，但我知道他对你很重要。”  
里奥想了想，他翻身面对着Kun。  
“以前我甚至会想，当初如果没有Ricky，我根本活不下来。在那些觉得特别难熬的时候，一想到Ricky正好端端地活在某个地方，心里忽然就不那么难受了，也觉得自己不管怎么样都要先活下去再说。”  
“你说的我都要嫉妒他了，”Kun想了想，问道：“Ricky要是Alpha，你是不是就和他在一起了？”  
“这种假设不存在。”里奥说。  
Kun叹息道：“里奥，这时候的正确回答方式是‘就算他是Alpha我也还是会和你在一起’。”  
里奥不说话，慢慢环住Kun的脖子，然后闭上眼、轻咬着Kun的下唇。  
“不对，Kun，这时候的正确回答方式是‘就算你是Omega，我也还是会和你在一起’。”  
*  
一个星期后，Kun开始帮里奥减轻用药的频率。之前里奥每晚都会吃稳定剂，保证自己能一觉睡到天亮而不被梦境侵扰，这个习惯已经维持了许多年，第一个没用药的晚上，里奥在睡着一个小时后醒来了，他没有像以前那样反应剧烈，也没有哭喊，只是醒了之后就再睡不着。他本想翻出稳定剂继续吃，但想想后最终还是作罢，既然已经答应了Kun要试一试，就不能一开始就半途而废。  
虽然里奥坚持着不去碰稳定剂，但人在睡不好的时候情绪会很差，他忍不住对Kun发脾气，就算Kun哄着他、顺着他，他在睡不着的时候也还是要闹很久。Kun想到这大概就是稳定剂的另一个副作用，停药后会让人情绪起伏不定。Kun坚持让里奥停药，于是恋爱的前几个星期对他们来说是彻底的煎熬，里奥否定了Kun每周只停药一天、逐渐减轻药量的做法，他说要做就干脆一点，于是第一天开始就全面停药了，这导致两人确定恋爱关系后的一个月中，他们没有一个晚上睡过安稳觉——并非因为甜甜蜜蜜的滚床，完全是因为里奥停药后的反应太大，每晚不是发脾气就是对着Kun东聊西聊、刨根问底，连他在阿根廷家中的房子有几扇窗户都问得清清楚楚。  
一整个月的煎熬没有白费，里奥逐渐摆脱了药物，情绪也稳定了。而事后想起那折腾得死去活来的一个月时，他竟意外地觉得有些浪漫。  
*  
克里斯和卡卡终于从南美回来了，他们更换了咖啡供应商，两人得意继续不亦乐乎地开着一家又一家超大的、没情调的、价钱贵的吓死人的、谈生意的绝佳场所、完完全全商务风的连锁咖啡厅，克里斯曾提议说想开一家很温馨的小咖啡馆，被卡卡以怜悯的眼神否决了，之后克里斯再没提过。这天几人约好在里奥家见面，克里斯先到了，和里奥还有Kun闲聊着，说着在南美时发生的事，他忽然想起卡卡否决了自己想开小咖啡馆的提议，问里奥知不知道原因。  
“小咖啡馆没有竞争力，”里奥说，三人在游泳池旁边的阳伞下坐着，“在筹划开第一家咖啡厅之前Ricky就说过，小咖啡馆既没有竞争力、所得利润也没有连锁咖啡厅来的多，所以没有花心思经营的必要。”  
“这话听起来有点冷血啊。”克里斯说。  
“是啊，小心着你的地位吧，”里奥咬着饮料里的冰块说，“哪天没了竞争力，Ricky一定毫不留情地甩了你，你痛哭流涕的时候我会给你递纸巾的。”  
“就算他甩了我我也能把他追回来。”克里斯说。  
“不对，”Kun说，“你应该说‘他根本不会离开我’……我最近怎么总在教别人怎么说话？”  
“因为你太聪明了。”说着里奥倾身向前去吻他，克里斯毫无反应，像看电影一般地看着他们亲吻，被观看的两人也不介意——时间久了，看到对方的亲密场面几乎成了四人相聚时的必备项目。  
“你的嘴唇好凉。”两人分开后Kun说。  
“刚刚咬冰块来着。”里奥说。  
“嘴都被你带凉了。”Kun说。  
“帮你暖回来。”里奥再度吻了上去。  
克里斯从亲吻镜头看到调情镜头又看回亲吻镜头，然后才忽然反应过来这是他第一次看到这两人有亲密举动，可不知道为什么他竟然觉得理所当然，一开始都忘了应该表示惊讶。  
“不对，”克里斯说，“你们俩什么时候在一起了？”  
“就你们去南美的那段时间。”Kun说。  
“Ricky知道了吗？”克里斯问。  
“当然不知道，知道的话他早就告诉你了。”里奥说。  
这时卡卡走了过来，里奥和Kun对他打了招呼，两人互相看了一眼，正琢磨着这件事该谁开口说，克里斯忽然说道：“亲爱的，你还不知道吧？我跟你说，这俩家伙终于勾搭上了。”  
“啊——”里奥和Kun不约而同地发出刺耳的叹息声。  
“罗纳尔多先生，这种事就不能交给我们自己宣布吗？”里奥问。  
“你为什么不谢我？”克里斯说，“我帮你宣布了，你还要抱怨吗？”  
“我们又没让你帮我们说！”里奥抗议道。  
克里斯刚要反驳他，卡卡伸出一只手做了个“到此为止”的手势，看着里奥问：“真的吗？”  
“真的。”里奥说。  
卡卡迟疑了一秒，忽然对Kun露出微笑，“恭喜，把里奥交给你果然是对的。”  
“你就是这么把自己朋友卖了的？”克里斯看着卡卡问，后者没理他，正附在里奥耳边迅速地说着什么。  
克里斯抱着胳膊向Kun那边倾斜，低声问道：“好追吗？”  
Kun摇头，两人相视苦笑。  
“咱们俩要不要比一下，看谁追的比较辛苦？”克里斯揽着Kun的肩膀低声问。  
“这还用比？你被我完败好么？”Kun说。


	3. Chapter 3

第十章 药剂

如果里奥不想出门，Kun的周末基本都是在家里打发的。这周也一样，午饭后他刷了会儿社交网站，正觉得困了想睡觉时，里奥从卧室走出来、穿过Kun的房间下楼了，手中还拿着手机。过了一会儿里奥回来了，手里拿着个小瓶子。  
“公司的人来了，”里奥说，“送来了这个，你看看。”他走到Kun旁边把药瓶递给他，自己正对着Kun在床上坐下。  
“怎么这时候特意送过来？”Kun接过药瓶打量着。  
“快上市了，我刚想起来我还没仔细看过这药呢，就让他们拿来了。”里奥说。  
“我们需要新的抑制剂吗？”Kun指着上面的文字问。  
“早就在做了啊，”里奥说，“都研发了好几年了，终于稳定了，这种比我们现在的产品更有优势。”  
Kun拿着药瓶，看起来举棋不定。  
“你确定新药的效果更好？”他问。  
“当然了，马上就能批量生产了，”里奥说，“这个星期一过，我们就要开始新药的准备工作。”  
里奥向Kun解释新的抑制剂和旧的不同，现在市面上的抑制剂（包括RAM的）都只能在发情期当天或之后服用，如果提前就会有许多副作用，甚至会对器官功能产生永久损伤，但发情期并非总是在固定时间到来的，没办法及时用药多少会对Omega的生活造成影响。而公司正准备上市的新药正好解决了这一问题，提前服用也不会产生任何不良影响。  
“既然这样，听起来也没问题了，”Kun说，他看着小药瓶里的透明胶囊，“和公司现在的那款好像啊。”  
“比现在的好看，”里奥说，“带了点淡蓝色，你看——”里奥拿出一粒胶囊，对着阳光举起来，两人看着小小胶囊中的浅淡色泽。  
“除了这个还有其他区别吗？”Kun问，“我是说和现在用的比。”  
“据说苦得要死，”里奥说，“我还没试……干脆试试好了。”  
“喂！”  
“没事的，马上就要开卖了，不会有问题的。”说着里奥把胶囊扔进嘴里，咬碎后咽下药水。  
“怎么样？”Kun紧张地盯着他，仔细观察他的反应。  
“好苦，”里奥半晌没说话，痛苦地做了个鬼脸，他努力咽下并不存在的剩余药水，好像这样就能把那苦涩的味道全咽下去似的，“天哪太苦了。”他重复道。  
若有若无的丝丝苦味在空气中飘散着，里奥沉浸在苦涩的味道里，他甚至觉得苦味太重，身体都跟着发麻了似的。他忍不住咧嘴做着鬼脸，然后注意到Kun的视线似乎在他身上停留了好久，里奥抬眼去看他，忽然发现Kun的影像在眼中放大了。他靠近，亲吻落在里奥唇上，滑入口腔。  
里奥睁着眼，视野中一片空白。他忘了应当有所反应，他呆呆地回忆着是不是第一次有人这样亲吻自己，可他想不起来。  
以前曾有人这样吻过他吗？  
忽然间里奥什么都不记得了，记忆仿佛在某人打了个响指后烟消云散，他的思绪被拽了回来，可他竟又想到另外一件事——太奇怪了为什么在接吻的时候自己都不能专心、一直在想其他事？——他奇怪为什么他没有抗拒Kun的亲吻，他的身体背叛他，一丁点防御都没有了，那些早已变成本能的、条件反射的抵抗和防备都哪儿去了？  
Kun吻得小心翼翼。他的呼吸落在里奥脸上，力度小的甚至不如蜻蜓点水，恐怕蝶翼扇过留下的触感都不会更轻。他好像比里奥还担心。里奥忽然觉得他们两个都很可怜。  
他闭上眼，顺从地接受Kun的亲吻。  
为什么他好像很难过？里奥想。  
刚问完自己这个问题，在什么都没发生的短暂瞬间里，里奥的思绪忽然消失了，没有丁点预兆，他陷落在Kun的亲吻中，他不知道这是自己期盼了多久的东西，他甚至不知道自己期盼的是什么，可它出现了，在和煦暖热的午后，在满嘴药水苦味的时候，里奥松开的手掌逐渐握紧，他要抓住什么防止自己再次落入那无人空谷般的绝境，他曾在那里沉默着度过百年，无声无息，不言不语，双手双脚被钉在枯死的树上，他眼见自己流尽了血液却依旧存活，他眼见四季交替、草木荣枯，却没有任何言语动作，仿佛眼前的世界与他无关，仿佛他从不存在一般。  
他攥紧了手下的床单，不愿再落入空谷中，不想再年复一年站在世界之外独享无法言明的孤独。  
他的手攥紧，复又松开。  
里奥别开头，向后退了些看着Kun。Kun的眼中闪过慌乱和后悔，他担心自己做错了什么。  
“你为什么——”里奥开口道，只说了一半就停了下来。  
他不必说出后面的话，Kun知道他要问什么，可他无从解释。  
“我不知道，大概因为……我喜欢你，你知道。”他说。  
里奥定定地看着他。  
“可我身上没有Omega的气息，也没在发情期……”  
“我知道……”Kun说。  
“嘴里还全是药水的苦味。”里奥说。  
Kun舔了下嘴唇：“对，苦得要命。”  
“那你还亲了那么久。”里奥说。Kun圆圆大大的眼睛看着他，里奥倾身靠了过去。  
他们在正午的阳光下继续亲吻，里奥口中苦涩的味道越来越淡。

*  
里奥感觉有些恍惚。这几天发生的事足以搅乱他的生活。困在解剖室的晚上Kun说了喜欢他，今天他又说了一遍，而且他们接了吻。里奥回了自己的房间后才想到，确实从来没有人这样亲吻过他——他不知道的是今天还会有人这样吻他，就好像之前空白的那许多年打算在今天补偿他一般。  
他擅长以各种理由说服自己，去相信自己想相信的，抵触自己想抵触的，他的理智并不公正，常常带着偏执和顽固，时日久了，他也知道自己的想法似乎不怎么可靠，于是习惯性地转向他人寻求帮助。  
亲吻之后里奥回了卧室，两人默契十足地各自呆在各自的房间里，谁都没敢露面。直到晚饭前里奥走出卧室，问Kun道：“我想去Ricky那儿，你介意我自己去吗？”  
两人都觉得有些不好意思，只得用过分的礼貌和客套撑着场面。里奥本不必用这样的语气对Kun说话，他去哪儿也不用征求Kun的意见。但眼下他们都忘了注意这些，Kun猜到里奥有话想对卡卡说，十有八九是关于他们俩下午接吻这件事，他时常会就一些事问卡卡的意见，似乎是从小开始养成的习惯。  
“我送你吧，”Kun站起来去拿车钥匙，“送你到那儿我再回来，晚上他们要是不方便送你回家，你就打电话，我去接你。”  
“嗯。”里奥答应着，没多说话。两人穿好外套下楼。  
卡卡和克里斯在家，里奥来之前两人正对着城市规划图研究着下一家商务咖啡厅应该开在哪儿，图上被他们画了好多红红绿绿的线条和圆圈。门铃响后克里斯去开门，里奥见他也不说话，例行在他身上实践“目中无人”这个词，照旧是Kun和克里斯打招呼。  
“里奥说想过来呆一会儿，”Kun说，“我先回去，晚上你们不方便送他的话，我就来接他。”  
“你不进来吗？”克里斯问。  
Kun笑了笑说不用，然后驾车离开。  
三人看着Kun上了车，车开走后，卡卡问：“他怎么走了？”  
“我有事想单独跟你说。”里奥答道。  
“单独的意思是让我这个‘外人’回避了？”克里斯挑眉问。  
里奥懒得搭理他，他只急着跟卡卡说话。  
“你随意，”里奥说，“谁拿你当‘人’看了。”  
自以为牙尖嘴利的克里斯忽然傻眼了，今天的蘑菇看起来心事重重如同被霜打了，但说起话来异常不留情——还是在他自己都没意识到的情况下。  
里奥脱下外套，下了三步台阶，走进客厅，卡卡接过他的外衣递给克里斯，克里斯可不打算把它挂起来，只趁着卡卡没注意，一回手扔到了扶手椅上。  
蘑菇身上好像有什么东西很奇怪，克里斯想，他跟在卡卡和里奥身后，忽然大叫一声。  
“啊！”  
卡卡吓得肩膀一抖，克里斯几乎就是在他脖子后面吼的。  
“你喊什么！”  
“阿奎罗是不是？是不是他？”克里斯问里奥道——他感觉到里奥身上的Alpha气息，那种淡淡的，和Alpha有了身体接触但并未标记时会短暂留下的气息，可以确定他们接吻了。  
里奥看了他一眼，又看了看卡卡，蔫蔫地答道：“是啊，怎么了。”  
“怎么了？凭什么他追人就这么容易！我追Ricky的时候费了多少功夫！”克里斯嚷道。卡卡皱了下眉，又很快恢复了若无其事的表情。他看了眼里奥，很快移回目光。  
“你智商不够。”里奥说到，和卡卡并排坐到沙发上。  
“他怎么引诱你的？”克里斯忽略里奥的话问。  
“什么引诱，你说话真难听。”里奥说。  
“好听的话也犯不着对你说。”克里斯说。  
“你要是没长这张嘴，当初追Ricky说不定就容易多了。”  
“胡说，我当时……你少岔开话题！”克里斯反应过来，“你干嘛让他亲你？我以为除了罗纳尔迪尼奥，你谁也看不上呢，Kun要是没引诱你，那就是强迫你了？”  
“没有你说的那些事，我们只是亲了一下。”电视上播放着重播的午间新闻，里奥和卡卡都盯着屏幕，仿佛说的不过是无关紧要的事，甚至都不需要把目光从电视上移开。  
克里斯站在一旁，还在用匪夷所思的目光盯着里奥。卡卡看上去无动于衷。  
“可是为什么啊？”克里斯问。  
“你是个笨蛋啊，罗纳尔多先生，”里奥说，“因为我喜欢Kun呀。”  
卡卡仿佛什么都没听见，眼睛专心致志地盯着电视，他手中不知什么时候多了包薯片，现在正不做声地吃着。  
克里斯逐渐感觉到房间里的气氛有些奇怪，他注意到卡卡一句话都没说过，脸色似乎不太好看，于是转移了话题问道：“你……是不是还没吃饭？我们晚上去哪家——”  
“今天在家吃，我做饭，”卡卡终于开口了，“你去超市买点东西回来。”  
“买什么？”克里斯问，“我不知道你要做什么菜啊。”  
“你买了什么我不会做？”卡卡问，“随便买，赶快去。”说着他扔给克里斯车钥匙，克里斯嘟囔了几句，拿上手机、钱包出去了。屋子里只剩下卡卡和里奥。  
卡卡走到露台上，眼看着克里斯的车开走，转过一个路口，看不到了。  
里奥跟了出来，他注意到卡卡一直板着脸。  
“你怎么了？”他问，“刚才一直都不说话，我说了那么多。”  
“我生气了。”卡卡说道，语气没有起伏，脸孔依旧板着。  
“之前……之前你不是说让我考虑和Kun的事吗？”里奥问。  
“说和做根本是两回事，”卡卡冷笑一声，“我说的倒容易，事情真到这步，忽然觉得……”他在胸口无意地按压了一下，“我现在知道我和克里斯在一起时你是什么感觉了。朋友被抢走了，”卡卡顿了一下，“再也不是你一个人的了，变成别人的了。”  
里奥呆在原地，动也不动。他觉得有丝凄凉，同时竟也有种幸灾乐祸的快感：终于有这一天了，你也要变得像我一样，像我当初那样难受，失魂落魄。  
“你也要变得像我一样”——他甚至没发现这是句多可怕的话。  
但Ricky大概不会像我那么落魄。里奥想，但他还是会为了我难过，哪怕一会儿，一会儿就好。  
两人沉默了一阵，卡卡问：“你要和他在一起了？”  
“我还没想好，”里奥说，“所以来问你。”  
“别这种事都问我的意见！”卡卡忽然有些烦躁。  
里奥迟疑一会儿，问：“那我就仔细考虑和他的事了。”  
“不，等一下。”卡卡说，他忽然想到了什么，若有所思地走到里奥面前。他皱着眉，看着里奥的目光透露着不悦和不满。接下来他攥住里奥的衣领，亲吻着将他压在栏杆上。  
是Ricky。里奥的大脑不由自主地提醒自己，因为是Ricky，所以里奥条件反射地不去抵抗。今天是怎么了？两次和人亲吻，两次没有抵触——第一次是自然而然的，第二次是他提醒自己的。  
Ricky将手伸到他的衣服下，滑过他满是伤痕的前胸和后背。在大脑的提醒下，里奥的身体安静下来，努力不要紧绷着，一边等待他的动作结束。  
好凉。里奥想。他被压在露台的栏杆上，觉得很不舒服。但他不能动，不能拒绝，因为是Ricky。  
过了一会儿，卡卡放开他，向后退了一步。他看着里奥，目光没移开分毫。  
“只这一次，”他说，语气仿佛在提醒他们两人，“我再不会这样了。”  
嘴中这样说着，卡卡的眼神却没有闪躲也没有抱歉的意思，他看着里奥，神色坦坦荡荡，就好像这是再正常不过的事。  
里奥想说你不用解释，你今天的这些感觉我在五年前都经受过，知道你和当时的我一样不好受。  
卡卡沉默一会儿，又说道：“我们只吻过一次，在你十八岁那年，”他强调了‘一次’和‘十八岁’，“今天这件事我们带到棺材里就好了。”  
“我明白。”里奥说。  
卡卡在露台上走了几步，夕阳染血般的颜色将他笼罩在淡红色的光晕里，刚刚还萦绕在他周身的强势气场都消失了，他坐在椅子上，看上去前所未有地软弱。

“我不敢相信这是真的，”他的胳膊肘支在膝盖上，盖住一只眼睛，“终于有人……”  
里奥看着他，好像很久之前他就忘记了其实Ricky和其他人一样，也有示弱的时候，也有不知所措的时候。他都快忘了还有这样的Ricky存在着，会沮丧，会不知所措，不得不去承认世间其实有诸多不如意，他不过一直在忽略它们，自以为超脱了纷扰困惑，却终于在某天迎来为他量身打造的哀愁。  
看着这样的Ricky，里奥忽然笑了。  
“现在你有没有讨厌Kun？”他问，“就像我讨厌克里斯一样？”  
“有一点，”卡卡说，“但不一样，你和克里斯本来就看彼此不顺眼。我知道克里斯有他自己的毛病，他的性格和平常人不太一样……但Kun人很好，对你也好，”卡卡叹了口气，双手支着额头：“我干嘛要说他的好话？”  
“你可以给我点儿建议，”里奥把椅子拽到卡卡面前坐下，“让你相信别人也不是容易事，克里斯追了你半年你就同意了，我以为你会让他追个两三年呢，看他到底是来真的还是玩玩儿。Alpha都不可信，你以前也说过这话。”  
“是啊，我说过，”卡卡说，“我也确实让他追了半年就和他在一起了，但从时间上来说，我答应他之后并不相信他，所以连带着喜欢的感觉也不多，差不多是在一起一年之后我才慢慢喜欢上他的。”  
“什么？”  
里奥几乎从不过问卡卡和克里斯的事，刚刚听了卡卡的几句话，里奥几乎要从椅子上跳起来。  
“你……可你……你刚和他在一起不就告诉我了吗？难道你告诉我你们在一起的时候你甚至都不喜欢他吗？”  
“你激动什么，”卡卡看了他一眼，“不喜欢怎么在一起？还是挺喜欢的。那时候就好像知道，‘这辈子大概离不开这个人了’，我不想瞒着你，不想做那种‘等我们过几个月稳定下来再告诉里奥’的事，所以马上就告诉你了，但实际上……”  
卡卡当然喜欢克里斯。初见后不过三个月，他就明白自己注定要和这个人在一起了。但他面对克里斯时仍然采取保护性的姿态，不愿这么轻易就被他俘获，不想倾注太多感情，生怕这不过是克里斯一时兴起。相识半年后两人在一起了，像情侣一样出双入对，但卡卡仍有所顾忌，有所防备。  
“……所以我才把标记的事一拖再拖，等我同意的时候，他那颗五大三粗的心脏快被我打成筛子了。”  
“就是说，”里奥已经顾不得惊讶了，“你们在一起一年之后，你才同意标记？”  
卡卡点头。  
“你比我还惨无人道，”里奥说，“你们那时候已经在一起了，滚了床却不让他标记，他是怎么说服自己继续和你在一起的？”  
“这种事谁能一开始就答应？”卡卡说，“你担心，难道我就不会担心吗？”  
里奥忽然觉得自己和卡卡前所未有地接近。虽然看似冷静、从容不迫，Ricky却也是有顾虑、会迟疑的。  
“那后来你因为什么同意他标记了？”里奥问。  
“我们……你真要听细节？”  
“别说滚床的细节！”  
“也没什么，”卡卡说，“那天我们在……呃，你知道的，当时挺突然的，所以也没保护措施，眼看着他快要——你知道我的意思吧……我那时候也差点忘了这事，但在最后那根弦崩断前忽然恢复了理智，告诉他不许标记，你没看到克里斯当时的样子（“幸好我不用看到”里奥哼了一声），我第一次见到有人露出那么难受的表情，不是因为生理上的事，唔，也有生理上的事，他本来就忍得难受，又因为我拒绝他、不相信他，觉得难受……”  
“所以你看见他一脸难过就同意了？”里奥问。  
“没有，我的脾气你也知道，话已经说了就不会收回来，他虽然难受，但还是顺着我了。那天没发生什么，整个下午他都有点消沉——”  
卡卡记得有段时间克里斯总会情绪很差，他的消沉来得快，去的也快。那时克里斯会忽然出神，在他以为没人注意的时候露出空洞无望的神色，但每次只要卡卡唤他一声，他就会忽然回过神来，恢复了温柔也恢复了嬉皮笑脸。  
那天卡卡再次拒绝标记后，克里斯意外地消沉了一整个下午。卡卡有些后悔，想着自己是不是太固执了，他看着克里斯低沉的样子，心想他大概要这样下去好几天，跟自己生闷气、对自己不冷不热。  
可当天晚上克里斯就恢复了好端端的状态，他去餐厅买晚饭回家，没分寸地同卡卡开玩笑，兴致勃勃地说起有趣的事逗卡卡开心。甚至晚上上床前他照旧提前准备好保护措施——原本卡卡以为他会同自己赌气，故意忽略掉保护或压根就忽略掉性爱、搬去客房住呢。  
说起来不恰当，可卡卡不由自主地想起自己曾养过的一只宠物。他记得有一天他在厨房里洗着什么东西，白色的小狗在他脚边转悠，他没注意，一脚踩在它的爪子上，小狗呜嗷地叫嚷起来，光听声音就知道它被踩得有多疼了，卡卡慌忙蹲下，去揉小狗被踩到的爪子——他已经做好准备小狗会咬自己一口或者受到惊吓跑开，可小狗就坐在原地，任由他抚摸，并把头凑上来蹭他的腿。  
那时卡卡十三岁，小狗毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在他腿上，他险些哭出来。自己刚刚踩得这小家伙那么狠，它竟然一点不害怕也不生气，仍旧毫无戒心、亲亲密密地跟在他旁边。  
后来卡卡想，大概也只有动物才有这么纯粹的感情，被弄伤了也还是会跟在你身边，根本不计较发生了什么。直到那天他见识到克里斯如何花了一个下午独自舔伤口，到了晚上就恢复成一副没事人的样子，好像之前什么都没发生。  
卡卡当时没说什么，但事实上克里斯的表现基本可以用让他惊呆来形容，卡卡不敢相信——真有人能做到这样吗？真有人这样相信自己、纵容自己吗？  
几天后的晚上，两人一路亲吻着进了卧室，克里斯刚拿出那小小的包装袋，卡卡就抢过来扔到一边去了。  
“用不上了。”  
卡卡以为克里斯会激动万分然后兽性大发，他已经做好心理准备几天不下床了，可克里斯蒂亚诺·关键时刻犯怂·罗纳尔多被吓呆了，他好半天没说话，问卡卡是不是出什么事了、以及他是不是发烧了、有没有觉得头晕或者是不是背着他嗑药了，卡卡恨不得用酒瓶敲他的头。  
“还能发生什么事？你不是一直等着今天吗？”卡卡说。  
“可我……可……”可他没想到真能等来这一天，他都快放弃希望了，他劝慰自己说，Ricky不同意标记就不标记吧，他还愿意跟我一块过日子就行。可今天Ricky反常了，转性了，用行动告诉他他同意标记了。  
克里斯吓傻了。他站在墙边动也不动，花了一分钟去想卡卡说的是不是和自己想的是一个意思，又花了一分钟去想这是不是做梦，接着再花去两分钟去想今天是不是愚人节或任何一个愚蠢的节日，最后他又花了一分钟去想卡卡是不是在开玩笑、或者他和别人打了赌这次要让自己难堪之类的事，还没等他想清楚，卡卡就气得把毫无反应的犯怂版克里斯推出去了。  
被从卧室赶出来后，克里斯忽然清醒了，不乱想也不犯怂了，他噼里啪啦地敲门，吼着让Ricky把门打开，但Ricky正坐在床上生闷气，打定主意不去理他，最后克里斯·不犯怂先生一脚踢碎门锁，以惊天地泣鬼神吓死人不偿命的一段性爱为自己的苦恋画上终点。  
*

过了好久克里斯才从超市买了食材回来，他买的食材足够三个人吃上三天了。卡卡见怪不怪，三人一起把所有东西塞到冰箱里去，塞不进去的做成了晚餐。做饭时卡卡拒绝了里奥帮忙，也不让克里斯进厨房，跟自己赌气似的费了好大功夫做了一大桌子过程复杂、味道好得天上有地上没的饭菜。  
晚饭后里奥在卡卡和克里斯家又呆了一会儿，等到里奥要走时，卡卡说做饭累了，不想出门，让克里斯送了里奥回家。这次两人破天荒没有拌嘴，克里斯将车停在里奥家门前后，里奥道了晚安后向门口走，克里斯忽然叫住他，两人一人车里一人车外对望着。  
“喂，蘑菇。”  
里奥回头：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，祝你早日拿下Kun那傻小子。”克里斯嬉皮笑脸地说。  
“犯什么傻。”里奥说。  
“你就听我的话一次吧，”克里斯说，“这好像是我头一回认认真真跟你说话——我知道你以前受了不少委屈，现在希望上帝啊神啊还是什么的，把欠你的都补回来，”说着克里斯又笑了，“我押在Kun身上了，我打赌他能让你高兴，仅次于我对Ricky。”  
里奥站在门口盯着克里斯。  
“谢谢，”里奥说，“也谢谢你对Ricky那么好。”  
克里斯道了晚安，驾车离去。里奥回到家里，果不其然看到Kun在客厅等他。  
我和克里斯说的话他大概都听到了，里奥想。  
“还没睡？”  
“等你回来。”Kun答道。  
里奥上楼，Kun跟在他身后。里奥害怕Kun想从自己嘴中问出个说法，比如为什么下午时他没拒绝自己的亲吻，比如在解剖室的那天晚上他说了喜欢他，里奥对此到底怎么想。里奥不想谈起这些，好在Kun没问什么，两人道了晚安，里奥回卧室睡觉。  
他钻进被子，心知肚明自己睡不着。一连串的问题在脑袋里转着，没有一个有答案的。比如说，是不是到时候了？  
里奥裹紧了被子，想着自己是不是可以放下戒心了。放下防备，去接受、去拥抱，无论等待他的是什么。躲了这么久，是不是够了？是不是可以付出了、可以给与了、可以爱了？是不是已经到了时候，该去过好端端的日子、去获得那些别人都能获得的东西了？  
里奥不敢回答。  
那些东西存在吗？刚才你想的，那些似乎永远都只是别人拥有的的东西？只这样简单就可以得到吗？不需要等价交换吗？没有后果吗？  
只需要接受Kun，就可以了吗？  
里奥从床上爬起来，敲开Kun的房门走进去，坐在他床边。  
“怎么了？”Kun问。  
“没事，我要睡觉了，过来看看你。”里奥说。  
两人都不由自主地想起他们在下午的亲吻，Kun倾身贴近里奥，里奥的手指紧攥着床单，不让自己抗拒，不让自己落荒而逃。  
Kun也好不到哪儿去，他也很紧张，生怕里奥忽然推开他。这次的亲吻很短暂，里奥把手下的床单攥得皱巴巴的，不过几秒钟，他就别开头，一言不发地回了房间。  
里奥关掉灯，躺回床上。  
我做不到。他想。说不定我只配过着这样的日子，战战兢兢，如履薄冰。那就过着这样的日子也罢，起码不会被欺骗，也不会再受伤。  
他这样对自己说着，却在合上眼时想起他和Kun亲吻时的感觉，Kun嘴唇的触感，甚至自己的手紧攥床单的感觉都让他怀念，蜜糖般甜腻不已。  
可如果相信他呢？里奥问自己。  
他一直想，想到深夜。  
天未亮时，里奥从梦中惊醒。  
他从床上坐起，眼睛直直地盯着被子，手指心有余悸地从颈上向下滑，指尖擦过一条条伤疤。  
匕首，针尖，柳叶刀。  
他怎么敢忘。  
*  
里奥在床上坐了一会儿，天还没亮，想来大概是凌晨。他爬起来打开灯，找出那把很久没拿出来过的M9。那把枪静静地躺在他手里，里奥盯着枪出神，觉得荒唐。他对相信别人这件事如此恐惧，竟然需要一把枪来保护自己。  
可即使手中攥着枪却还是没有安全感。  
里奥知道原因，他不愿让那句话清晰地浮现在脑海里，眼睛却还是不受控制地望向Kun的房门。  
因为安全感都是他给的。  
里奥卸下M9的弹匣，里面没有子弹。  
不能继续这样下去了，有些事必须要弄清楚，有些事必须要挑明。


	4. Chapter 4

第九章 黑暗

在内马尔之外，里奥另外还有个朋友，露面更少，不过只见到一次，也够让Kun气闷好几天了。  
休息时Kun在家里忙着工作，好容易有了空闲，想出去走走，刚一下楼，就看见里奥和另一个人在客厅里说着什么，里奥趴在桌子上，下巴支着手背，看上去非常放松，他面前坐着一个二十出头的年轻人，两人正对着一桌子的建筑模型指指点点。  
“不对，是这样……”里奥把桌子上的办公楼模型拆开，重新摆好，分别放在马路两边。  
“你更喜欢这样吗？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“办公楼太大很烦人的，”里奥说，“我宁愿他们都是分散的。”  
苏亚雷斯点点头，继续讲着其他建筑，Kun从楼梯上走下来。  
“哦，Kun，这是路易，你还没见过他吧？”里奥介绍到，“他刚回国，打算来我们公司工作呢。”  
“真的？”Kun问道，一边向苏亚雷斯伸出手，“我是阿奎罗，叫我Kun就好了。你是里奥的朋友吗？”  
答案无非“是”或“不是”，苏亚雷斯却望向里奥问道：“我是吗？”  
里奥笑了起来：“为什么你要问我这种问题？你当然是了。”  
“因为我们也没见过几次面，虽说认识很多年了。”苏亚雷斯说。  
里奥点点头：“可我还是很喜欢你，所以你就是了吧，我想。”  
“我也这么觉得。”苏亚雷斯笑着说，然后他戏剧性地收起笑容问：“既然是朋友我可不客气了——我投到你们公司的简历到底什么时候才能有回音？”  
“我不知道啊，”里奥耸耸肩，“人事部办事挺快的，应该马上就会给你通知了。”  
“你觉得我通过的机会大吗？”  
“没问题吧，”里奥说，“要是人事部卡住你，我就亲自放水呗，反正能让你进来。”  
“估计我们用不着走那一步，”苏亚雷斯说，“我觉得我能拿到这职位。”  
“哼，你要是拿不到，人事部的就算瞎眼了，我也就到了清理人的时候了。”里奥说。  
“你可以越权处理制药业之外的事吗？”苏亚雷斯问，“我申请的是地产——”  
“名义上我只负责RAM制药，但实际上罗尼给了我权力让我随意处理任何事，他知道我一直很小心，不会捅娄子。”  
他们两个你一句我一句地聊着，Kun根本插不上话，他不知道这个苏亚雷斯是哪里冒出来的，认识很多年、没见过几次面、里奥还说喜欢他——这是什么意思？  
Kun回想了一下，苏亚雷斯确实在里奥给他的白名单上，但这个人一直没出现过，他都快忘了他了。这样一回想，Kun想起他曾听过几次里奥打电话，叫对方“路易”，想来就是这个人了。  
今天是周日，是他和里奥每周唯一休息的一天，他们哪里都没去，在家里呆着。Kun却连假期都没办法安稳休息，一整个上午他都在回复公司的邮件，接电话、打电话，手头的事刚处理完一件马上冒出另一件，好不容易在午饭前处理完了，却刚下楼就见到家里多了个不速之客——确切来说这里是里奥家，并不是他家——而且还和里奥很熟络的样子。  
Kun正想着这人什么时候会走，他就站起身了，可里奥也跟着站起来了。  
“Kun，我和路易出去一会儿，中午不在家吃饭了。”里奥说，然后拿起围巾和外衣向外走，苏亚雷斯和Kun握了手，说很高兴认识他。  
“放心，我会送他回来的。”他说。  
Kun皮笑肉不笑地点了点头，说那就麻烦你了，然后看着两人走出去。  
Kun觉得有些烦躁。就算从工作角度来说，里奥也不该在自己不在场的情况下和其他人赴约，他是他的助理，也负责他的安全，他要时刻保护他不是吗？甚至他们的卧室都是相连的，不通过Kun的房间就没法进入里奥的卧室——他应该在所有场合陪着他不是吗？住在一起三年，他们难道不是最亲近的人吗？  
可他现在跟一个没见过几次面的人跑出去吃饭了。  
Kun回到自己的房间，肚子不饿了，也不想出门了。他坐在椅子上，把手边的一个弹力球丢到墙上，等着它弹回来之后再扔出去。  
这有什么可大惊小怪的，Kun想，里奥和自己不过是工作关系。他们住在一起又有什么用呢？不过是老板和员工罢了。里奥和卡卡很亲近，他们是一起长大的，虽然总和克里斯拌嘴，但他们也认识很久了，何况里奥还救了克里斯的命（虽然看起来他们俩都对这个交集不太满意），罗纳尔迪尼奥被里奥当成偶像崇拜……不止是偶像。他最近还在想让那人标记他的事吗？  
这种感觉糟糕透了。为什么好像身边所有人认识里奥的时间都比他长？卡卡，克里斯，内马尔，罗纳尔迪尼奥，米莎，现在又多了一个苏亚雷斯。  
很好，只有他一个人是后来的，只有他一个人是外人，很好。  
Kun叹了口气，捧着马黛茶咕咚咚地喝着，心里奇怪着自己到底是该讨厌罗纳尔迪尼奥，还是该感激他，毕竟他始终没有同意标记里奥……Kun越想越不舒服：他们会不会已经做过什么了呢？  
他以前也想过这些事，一直抱着否定的观点。能拒绝的了里奥的人，到底是傻瓜还是疯子呢？他当然知道罗纳尔迪尼奥不疯也不傻，他创立了RAM，并放心地把它的许多事务交给里奥管理，而完全忽略了里奥过于年轻，肩膀也还承担不了太多压力，可不知为什么，他们两人都认同了这种方式，里奥主动接过大把大把的工作，让自己在每一个工作日忙得天旋地转。直到今年，这种情况才有所好转，里奥接受了Kun的建议，将手中一些工作分配给信得过的人——哦想让他信任个人可真难，几乎就找不到更难的事了，但他毕竟采纳了自己的提议，Kun推荐的六个人中里奥认可了其中的五个。一想到这儿，Kun觉得好受了些，自己对他来说，毕竟还是有用的。  
*  
里奥和苏亚雷斯找了家餐厅坐下，点好餐后两人忽然没话说了，面面相觑。  
“你故意的吧？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“什么？”  
“刚才故意说那样的话，还跟我单独出来吃饭。你那位阿奎罗先生明摆着吃醋了。”  
“他吃醋了吗？”里奥问，这虽然是个问句，但里奥显然早已知道答案，脸上带了丝笑容。  
“显而易见，”苏亚雷斯说，“怎么了？你们在一起了？”  
里奥咬着吸管没答话，过了好一会儿，说道：“没有，但我一直在担心这件事，我不知道自己应该对他有什么感觉。你有什么建议吗？”  
“我怎么知道，”苏亚雷斯说，“你都不知道自己对他什么感觉，还指望我给你建议吗？而且我该怎么理解你说不知道自己‘应该’对他有什么感觉？”  
“只是害怕罢了，”里奥耸了耸肩，他不想把感情的事拿出来和别人长篇大论聊个没完，“不说这个了，你因为什么炒了之前那家公司？不是做得挺顺利吗？”  
“很顺利，但没发展，”苏亚雷斯总结道，“他们连自己的定位都没弄清楚，分配给我的工作也乱七八糟，根本不知道该让我干什么似的，动不动就人员改组，我在那儿确实帮他们赚到钱了，但这样下去不会有起色，白浪费时间。”  
没过多久，他们点好的菜端了上来，两人就工作上的事边吃边聊。  
里奥对苏亚雷斯的戒心不多，他知道他们不会有太多交集，也就不害怕自己信任他会带来不好的后果，他们之间没有利益纠纷，没有感情纠葛，连友情都没有——他们是对对方来说非常“安全”的人，苏亚雷斯在某种程度上来说算是里奥的同类，只不过表示方法不同——他也习惯性地和别人保持距离，却是出于和里奥完全不同的理由——他觉得自己不善于和别人打交道，便干脆放弃了和人交流交往的打算，自己过日子倒落得干净利落。  
第一次见面时，两人默契地和对方保持着冷淡疏远的距离，没过多久就发现自己和对方的待人接物态度如出一辙，他们都不善于假装和表演，更多时候只能流露本色，无法隐藏怒气和不满，在许多场合也没办法圆滑处世，没办法一直摆出笑容洋溢的表情讨得每个人的欢心，两人都知道自己不具备这样的才能，便都放弃了。  
这样的两个人见面没多久，很快发现对方是自己同类这一事实，两人都没说破却都觉得惊讶，原来秉承这种并不柔韧的处世方法的人并非只有自己一个，但里奥和苏亚雷斯没有被忽然的发现冲昏头脑，他们默契地保持着距离，知道不踏入对方的安全区才能不会轻易失去这个好不容易发现的同类。  
两人在吃饭时聊了很久，之后里奥又带他去了公司转了转——虽然星期日里奥放假，但并不意味着其他人也是，公司的人轮流放假，所以尽管是周末，上班的人也很多。在公司各个部门走了走，一来二去耽搁得久了，两人干脆在外面把晚饭也吃了，饭后两人在餐馆旁的广场逛了好一会儿，苏亚雷斯才送里奥回家。这时已经过了九点了。  
晚饭时两人都喝了酒，苏亚雷斯把里奥送到门口，他们站在门口说了会儿话，然后里奥带着一身酒气进了屋子。刚进客厅就看见Kun坐在沙发上直直地看着他。  
“晚上好啊，Kun。”里奥笑着说，他喝了太多酒，精神有些亢奋。他脱了外衣扔到一旁，然后坐到Kun所在的长条沙发上半躺着：“好奇怪啊，今天我和路易吃了两顿饭，比我们以前认识三个月吃的饭还多。”说着里奥又笑了，他开始想到酒这东西真有趣，自己觉得浑身都轻飘飘的。  
“我还以为你不回来了。”Kun说。他的话里带着明显的不满，里奥却因为喝了太多酒而没听出来。  
“怎么会不回来？不回来、我去哪儿？”他说，然后迷糊地解开衬衫上的两颗扣子。  
Kun忍着不向里奥敞开的领口看，问道：“你和那个苏亚雷斯很熟吗？”  
“很熟吗？”里奥重复道，他仰头看了看吊灯，答道：“不熟啊，我们每次就是见面、吃饭、聊天，然后还——还在广场走了一会儿，没了。不怎么熟。”  
“不怎么熟你还和他那么亲近？”Kun问。若是平常，他不会和里奥这样说话，一来是过于鲁莽，二来是怕惹里奥生气，但今天里奥有些醉了，而且他正在气头上——等了他一下午他也没回来，竟然连晚饭都不回家吃，也不发个信息告诉他一声，和一个“不熟”的人在外面从中午呆在晚上，将近十点钟才回家。  
“我喜欢路易呗。”里奥随口说道，他当然不是指恋爱的那种喜欢，但他现在喝了酒，根本没想到这句话应该有些解释。  
屋子里好半天没有声响，里奥觉得不对劲，转头去看Kun。  
“你怎么脸色这么难看？”里奥问，“喝酒的是我又不是你。”  
Kun不想说话，忽然起身上楼了，里奥呆呆地看着他，心想这到底是怎么回事，Kun为什么看起来那么不满？嗯，可能是因为自己回家晚了……不对。里奥忽然想起苏亚雷斯的话——Kun吃醋了？  
想到这儿，里奥笑了起来，差点从沙发上滚下去，真的吗？Kun吃醋了？Kun也喜欢他？这算什么问题，Kun当然喜欢他，他又不是瞎了看不见。可是……里奥脸上的笑容不见了。他们互相喜欢有什么用……又不可能有什么发展。  
里奥醉醺醺地想了几分钟，很快就支撑不下去了，酒的兴奋劲儿过去了，他觉得困，但没力气上楼，于是躺在沙发上迷糊过去。  
*  
被一句“我喜欢路易呗”气得扔下里奥上楼的Kun，在床上躺了好久也没见里奥上楼来，他本不想下楼去看他——因为他正在和里奥赌气——但也不能就扔着他不管，Kun想了想，跟自己做了会儿心理斗争，最终还是下楼去了。  
里奥把自己扔在沙发上睡得死死的。Kun走过去打量了他一会儿，然后叫道：“喂，别在这儿睡。”  
里奥没有反应，连跟手指头都没动。  
“别在这儿睡啊，要感冒的。”他说。完全忘了自己刚才正在和他赌气。  
可躺在沙发上的小醉鬼完全没有回答他的意思，他安安稳稳地睡着，雷打不动。  
看来只好抱他上楼了，Kun想。可应该这样吗？  
Kun以非常“正人君子”的方式考虑了几分钟：里奥不喜欢别人碰他，他为他工作了这么久，两人住在同一屋檐下，肢体接触却寥寥可数，就连一直照顾里奥的米莎阿姨，里奥也从来没和她拥抱过一次。可他现在睡着了，就让他这样睡在沙发上、第二天醒了一定觉得很难受。  
我这是出于工作考虑，Kun伸出手去抱里奥，我这是出于工作考虑，他想，我不仅负责公司的事务，也要照顾他的生活。  
他调整好姿势，抱住里奥，想要站起来时却忽然没了力气。  
他忽然想到这是自己第一次抱他。  
三年了。  
却还只是在他喝醉酒的情况下。  
Kun松了手，心里觉得不舒服。  
三年了，我有几个三年可以等？过了这么久，为什么我们好像仍定格在威尼斯那座桥上初见的时候？一丁点发展都没有，甚至连肢体接触都只能是在你醉酒睡着的时候？  
他失神地恍惚了几分钟，最终抱起里奥，动作缓慢怜惜，怕惊醒了他。Kun一路抱着他上了楼，进了卧室，把里奥安放在床上后，Kun犹豫着要不要帮里奥脱掉衣服，穿着衣服睡毕竟不舒服。  
他伸出手，要去解里奥的扣子。可手指刚碰到衬衫的衣扣，Kun就迟疑了。他原本就不确定要不要这样做，现在看到里奥解开了两颗扣子的领口下的条条伤疤，他更犹豫了。  
如果第二天里奥知道Kun见到了他身上的伤疤，他一定很恼怒，说不定不只是恼怒……Kun甚至怀疑里奥会解除他们的工作关系。  
Kun把手收回来。那是里奥的隐私，他没权利在未经允许的情况下把里奥一直努力遮掩的东西暴露出来，哪怕他并不认为那些有什么可遮掩的。  
里奥翻了翻身，侧躺过去，又翻身平躺回来。  
“里奥？”Kun试探着叫他。被叫的人没有反应，沉沉地睡着，均匀平稳的呼吸声低低地响着。  
Kun的手指划过里奥的脸庞。他的眼合着，眉头微皱，仿佛在睡眠中也不得安宁。可就算是这样，Kun仍觉得睡着的里奥很好看，他不需要沉稳或游刃有余的姿态为自己增添什么，他原本就很美，不需要任何东西装饰。  
“真是个傻瓜啊。”Kun叹息道。  
夜色渐浓，月光隐于云层，雾气越来越重。Kun拉好窗帘，坐回里奥床边，看着那张仿佛三年来从未变过的面孔。  
可你变了，我知道，Kun握住里奥的手。  
里奥和三年前不同，褪去了许多幼稚，却还是当年单纯的样子，做事少了急躁，不再急功近利，他争强好胜的心态没变，只是埋了起来，不再挂在脸上时时被人戳破看穿——Kun觉得骄傲，他见证了里奥三年来的变化和成长：能陪着你经历这一切、看着你日益从容、稳重，是件多值得骄傲的事。  
可他的变化不止这些，Kun想到，现在他已经……已经习惯了自己。  
Kun知道，若要找到另一个人代替自己恐怕不会容易，他和里奥的步调配合得天衣无缝，无论是工作上还是生活中。他奇怪着他们为什么没有变成恋人，自从他为里奥工作的第一年他就这样奇怪着，一开始他以为是罗纳尔迪尼奥的关系，可后来他渐渐发现是里奥的问题，里奥似乎对保持工作关系心满意足，不愿有更多发展和交集。  
我什么都不该说，Kun想，如果告诉他我一直喜欢他，他恐怕会像躲避瘟疫一样躲开我，那样就连见到他都不可能了。  
算了，你还奢望什么啊，Kun问自己，你现在可以每天都见到他，差不多二十四小时都和他在一起，你还有什么不满足的？  
Kun注视着里奥熟睡的脸庞。他一直在床边坐着，舍不得离去，怕终有一天会失去可以这样肆无忌惮注视着他的日子。  
*  
第二天晚上，几乎刚到下班时间，里奥就推开Kun办公的门，对他说他们可以走了。  
“这么早下班吗？”Kun问。  
“正好相反，我们要加班。”里奥说，然后拿出手中的一个文件夹对Kun晃了晃：“我们要去解剖室，你忘了？”  
Kun拍了下脑袋：“真忘了，今天好多事。我们现在去吗？”  
“嗯，马上就去，大概没时间吃饭了。”里奥说。Kun收拾好东西，两人坐电梯直奔地下停车场，开车去了里奥所说的“解剖室”。  
他们去的是RAM的药品研发中心，因为Kun并不了解也不愿意了解的许多原因，研发药品需要的不仅是动物还有愿意领钱尝试新药的人，除此之外还有实验需要尸体，他们今天去那边主要是“解剖室里出了点小问题”，需要里奥亲自去看看状况，然后决定怎么解决。  
Kun一直怀疑RAM制药在死尸和解剖室这方面有不合法、不合规定的地方，他说不出是什么，只能隐约猜到是集团钻了法律的空子。而要进入药品研发中心需要过五关斩六将地穿过层层安全门，穿上隔离服，走过空气浴室杀毒，由研发中心的负责人在前面领路，不停地录指纹、录指纹、录指纹，打开一道又一道门，十分钟后，负责人终于带着两人走到目标解剖室。  
“需要这样保密吗？”里奥问，“只让我和Kun两个人来。”  
“知道的人越少越好。”负责人说，“我已经让其他人都回家了，现在除了保安只有我们三个在这儿，没人知道你们要来这儿吧？”  
里奥摇摇头：“解剖室到底怎么了？”  
三人站在停尸柜前，负责人输入密码，拉开一个停尸柜。一具还未开始腐烂的尸体出现在三人面前。里奥弯下腰，仔细打量着尸体被解剖的器官，他的眉头越皱越深，问负责人道：“还有类似的吗？”  
“全都是。”负责人说，然后拉开第二个、第三个停尸柜，里奥挨个检查了尸体，问：“今天刚发现的？”  
“前天，我做了些试验，看情况没变化就通知你了。怎么办？要召回吗？”  
“不用。我们有中和药吧？”  
Kun站在一旁没说话，但也看出问题了，停尸柜上贴着标签，上面写着时间和试验药剂，他们有药品出了问题。  
“要把事情压下来吗？”Kun问。  
“有什么可压着的，”里奥说，“哪家做药品的不出事？召开发布会，致歉、澄清，你尽快叫人开始做吧。先通知RAM自己的媒体，让自己人来，好歹说出的话不至于太难听。”  
Kun点点头，“一会儿出去我就打电话。”现在三人全身都套着隔离服，手机都放在外面的更衣室了。  
“中和药有多少现货？”里奥问，“我想看看药。”  
“目前还没开始批量生产，但要是想要，也不过是两个星期的事，”负责人说，“有样品，你们稍等我一下。”  
三人走到解剖室外面的隔间，里奥和Kun脱下隔离服，等着负责人取药回来。  
隔间里只有一张办公桌和两把不甚舒服的直背椅，两人各自坐在椅子上，里奥拿起桌子上的一盒新药，抽出里面的说明书看药品成分。  
“你担心吗？”Kun问。  
里奥摇摇头：“每天都出事，有什么好担心的。但确实在乎媒体和大众的反应就是了。”里奥把药盒递给Kun，“这包装谁负责的？难看成这样，谁瞎了眼会买它？”  
Kun笑道：“这是胃药啊，你指望着它能包装成什么样？”  
“不这么丑就行了，”里奥说，“帮我记着点这件事，回头让他们换包装。这么难看，我都不好意思说这是RAM的东西。”  
两人就着药品和包装聊了一会儿，过了十几分钟，负责人还没带着新药回来。  
“他是在路上走着走着迷路吗？”Kun问，“还是碰到变成僵尸的尸体了？”  
里奥无精打采地向门的方向看了一眼：“谁知道，我们就等着吧，我可不想出去找他。这地方跟迷宫似的。就算来了人搜查，都不知道该从哪儿查起。”  
Kun打量了下没有窗户的房间，问：“这地方不合法的成分有多少？”  
“你是说单指研发中心？”里奥问。  
Kun点点头，里奥想了想，回道：“大概百分之三吧。但严格来说也不算不合法，只是钻了空子。”  
他们有一句没一句地说了好半天，还不见负责人回来，Kun打算出去看看，刚走到门口，就发现门从内侧打不开。  
“怎么从外面锁住了？”Kun问，里奥走过去研究了下门锁，笑道：“我忘了，这里的门都是自动锁的，人走出去，门就从外面锁上，有人走进来，门就从里面锁。”  
“你确定不合法的成分只占百分之三？”Kun笑着说，“连门锁都设计成这样，百分百不合法才对。”  
“有那个本事倒好，”里奥说，“屋里有内部电话的，我给他打电话吧。”说罢，两人回到刚才等待的房间里，还没等走到桌前拿起电话，灯忽然灭了，室内一片漆黑，里奥拿起话筒，里面一片寂静，理所当然没有蜂音。  
“没电了？”里奥问。  
“别啊，”Kun说，“里面停尸柜放着好几十具尸体呢，要是停电，加快了它们的腐烂……”  
里奥笑起来：“停尸柜是自主发电的，和总电闸没关系，所有需要冷藏、保持恒温的东西都设计成自主发电的了。”  
“门不是吧？那要是这样的话……如果没电了，是不是门也开了？”  
“不会，”里奥说，“要等到有电门才会开。”  
Kun不相信，试探着去开门，果然和之前一样毫无反应。  
“伟大的研发中心，”里奥叹道，坐在地板上——他们已经不再呆在刚才的房间里，这里是套间，他们走到正对着走廊门的房间里，“建得像间谍机构一样果然有好处，我们可以什么也不用担心地被困在这儿了，直到我们被饿死。”  
“不会饿死，”Kun说，“里面有停尸柜。”  
里奥笑了起来，两人在地板上坐着，等着负责人（或者任何人都好）回来打开门。  
房间里没有窗户，门和墙壁都有隔音处理，他们不用妄想发出任何一点声音来引起别人注意。  
“最糟就是在这儿住一夜了，”里奥说，“明天早上上班的人来了，我们就能走了。”  
“然后呢？”Kun问，“你要不要换个负责人？既然他这么不负责地把我们丢在这儿。”  
“不会吧，”里奥说，“他一定是遇到什么事了。Kun，你饿了吗？”  
“饿得要死，”Kun说，“你也没吃晚饭是吧？”  
“是啊，我提起这事干嘛？”里奥说，“越想越饿，赶快换个话题，Kun，说点儿什么。”  
Kun说起RAM电视台的一档很快要被砍掉的节目，然后聊到通讯方面的改革传闻，接着说起同事们身上的趣事，两人聊了一个多小时，原本就没吃晚饭，这会儿说话的力气都没了，在一片漆黑中坐着，什么也看不到，困意来的更加肆无忌惮，两人很快睡着了。  
过了不知多久，里奥醒了。他竖着耳朵听外面，仍旧没有一丁点声响。他从地板上坐起来，靠着墙。  
他熟悉黑暗，他喜欢黑暗。  
黑暗包容你的一切丑陋和不完美，在黑暗中，你的一切缺点都消失了，没有人看得到，你自己也看不到。你可以假装自己是完整的，从未被扭曲。  
里奥闭着眼靠在墙上，什么都看不见，干睁着眼睛反而很累。  
“里奥？”过了一会儿，里奥忽然听见Kun的声音。不知出于什么心理，里奥没有第一时间回答他。  
“你在这儿吗？”Kun问，他的声线里有丝不甚明显的焦虑。里奥在漆黑中坐着，不做声，心想他会有什么反应。  
“里奥？”  
里奥听得出Kun着急了，他正在向自己这边摸索着。  
“怎么了？”里奥装出刚睡醒的声音问。  
“别吓我啊，”Kun说，“以为你不见了呢。”  
“我睡着了。”里奥说。他听见Kun长舒一口气。  
“那没事了，你接着睡吧。”Kun说。  
“你怎么了？”里奥问。  
“以为你不见了，吓了一跳，还能怎么了？”Kun说。  
“我没事，” 里奥说，“现在的情景倒让我想起和路易第一次见面时的样子了。”  
Kun本来还想问“路易是谁”，然后马上想到前天出现在家里的那个名为路易斯·苏亚雷斯的年轻人。Kun觉得有些烦躁，他本来不会说什么，但黑暗自有黑暗的好处，平常不会说出口的话这时也可以说出来了，就好像黑暗会给人增添勇气一般。  
“你和那个苏亚雷斯，”Kun不想知道他们是怎么认识的，只这样问道，“你们关系很好吗？”  
“还可以，”里奥说，“挺好的吧，路易人很好，我和他很聊得来。”  
接下来的话Kun也不知道该怎么问了，难道要像小孩子一样问他“我们俩相比你更喜欢谁”这种话？  
没什么可说的了，Kun不声不响地靠在沙发上，不再说话。  
里奥玩笑般问道：“你吃醋了？”  
“嗯。”  
还没褪去的笑容僵在脸上，里奥没料到Kun真会这样说。Kun也不知道自己哪里来的胆子就这么说了实话，或许是黑暗做了他的后盾，他暂时忘却了狂妄的后果，或许是他觉得又累又饿，于是不再像从前那样顾忌许多。  
一时间两人都不说话了，过了一会儿，里奥问：  
“你喜欢我？”  
“我喜欢你。”Kun机械地答道。仿佛里奥的问题等同于输入了一个指令，而在Kun的大脑中这条指令只有这一个永久的固定答案。  
里奥退缩了。他的身体不受控制地向墙上靠。他在等这句话。他想对Kun说的也是这句话。  
他们在黑暗中，Kun看不见他，他也看不见Kun。里奥用右手按着心脏，不仅因为它跳得太快了，也因为里奥觉得难受，不知名的苦涩感出现在身体中的每一个地方，让他想要嘶喊，想要怒吼、尖叫。  
里奥想笑，他想说我也喜欢你，喜欢了好久。他把这句话放在舌尖品尝着，犹豫着要不要说出口。  
但最终理智制止了他，全身上下如锁链般缠住他的伤痕制止了他。  
里奥所能做的只是在黑暗中、在没有任何人看到的时候笑了。  
*  
第二天清早，来上班的人发现了在解剖室隔间里睡着的里奥和Kun。后来他们才知道，昨天负责人去取药时忽然晕倒，保安叫来救护车让他去了医院，但他并不知道楼上还有两个人，因为里奥和Kun是从地下停车场直接坐电梯到楼上的。负责人晕倒前正在输进门密码，输入错误，启动了应急程序，所以整栋楼除了需要保持恒温的东西外全都断电了。  
Kun和里奥在地板上睡了一夜，浑身不舒服，第二天都没去公司，回家之后各自进了卧室准备补觉，两人爬上床的动作倒快，想要睡着却花了好久。昨天Kun说了他喜欢里奥，里奥一个字都没说。  
好不容易睡着后，里奥安安稳稳睡了两个小时，然后被饿瘪的肚子唤醒。  
还没睁开眼时，他隐约闻到了饭菜的香味，他感慨自己竟然饿到这个地步，都出现幻觉了。  
里奥从床上爬起来，睁开眼就发现香味并不是幻觉。  
“你醒了？”  
卡卡坐在一旁的椅子上，桌子上放着餐盘。“听说你昨天在解剖室过了一夜？”他问。  
“惊险吧，”里奥说，“我和Kun大战僵尸来着。你怎么来了？”  
“克里斯早上给Kun打电话，问你们公司股票的事，Kun说一两句话说不明白，还说他没睡醒，一来二去我们就知道昨天你们在解剖室过了夜，而且今天不上班，所以我们就来了。先吃饭吧。”  
卡卡在床上摆好小餐桌，里奥慢吞吞地吃着，卡卡目不转睛地盯着他。  
“你别一直看我啊。”里奥说。  
“那你就自己坦白啊。”卡卡说。  
里奥没说话，咕咚咚喝了半杯牛奶：“他们俩哪儿去了？”  
“在楼下探讨什么时候买你们公司的股票、买多少等诸如此类废话。你少转移话题，你和亲爱的阿奎罗先生怎么了？别告诉我昨天你正好发情期到了然后故意没吃药引得Kun标记你了。”  
“哪有那么离奇的事，”里奥说，他忽然向后缩了一下身子，接着恼怒地在卡卡身上捶了一下：“我说怎么什么东西这么不对劲！你身上怎么全是克里斯的味道？”  
“废话，不是他的味道还能是谁的，”卡卡拨开里奥的手：“赶紧说，你和Kun怎么了？今天早上Kun一副见了我都不敢抬头的表情，不知道是拿我当大舅哥还是丈母娘。”  
里奥开始笑，牛奶也不喝了。  
“也没什么，”过了一会儿里奥说，“他昨天说他喜欢我。”  
“反射弧真长，过了三年才说。”卡卡哼了一声，“迟钝到这份上也够呛了。”  
“什么三年？”里奥问。  
“你自己问他去，我不在中间传话。”卡卡说，“然后呢？你怎么跟他说的？”  
“我不知道说什么，就没说话。”里奥说。  
“挫伤他人自尊心技能满格，”卡卡颇用力地掐了下里奥的脸，“你想玩儿死他是不是？人家说了喜欢你，你连个回应都没有。”  
“我不知道怎么说啊，你觉得我该怎么说？”里奥问，“该和他在一起吗？”  
“自己的事自己想，我不能帮你出主意。”  
“哼，可不是么，”里奥说，“当年你和克里斯在一起的时候也没问过我一声。”  
“过了多久了你还提这事？”  
“因为我小气，”里奥说，“到现在都看他不顺眼。你看Kun就很顺眼吗？”  
“很顺眼，”卡卡说，“他对你很好，你也喜欢他。别说话，”他看里奥正要开口，做了个手势制止他，继续说道：“听我说完。你们俩现在出双入对的，差不多二十四小时在一起，我承认一开始说要找个人照顾你的时候没想过会变成今天这样，但眼下这种情况，你们俩离了对方大概连怎么过日子都不知道了，你自己看不明白，我们作为外人看的清清楚楚，你们俩的齿轮正好契合，继续运转下去的话总是利大于弊。我知道你要说什么，你对自己没信心，不敢相信人也不想相信人，但那样过一辈子一定很难受。倒不如放心大胆去做，受了伤也死不了，有我在，不会让你那么容易挂的，再说之前事情到那个地步你都挺过来了，事到如今还有什么可怕的。我说的只是建议，你考虑一下就好，毕竟不管话说得怎么好听，别人不能替你受苦也不能替你高兴，你放松点，让感觉自己做选择。”  
“我不知道我能不能做到，”里奥说，他的手从餐盘上撤了回来，右手伸到睡袍左边的袖子里，无意识地摩挲着上面成片的伤疤，“多奇怪啊，在那些事之后……”  
“什么奇怪？”  
“我竟然没有发疯，”里奥指出，“竟然也没变成反社会的人格分裂。”  
“当然是我的功劳，”卡卡轻笑一声，“你好好想想，然后和Kun谈谈，不能就这么不明不白地拖下去。”  
里奥没出声，低头想着，这时忽然有人敲门进来。  
“蘑菇，Kun说如果我现在买入——”克里斯推开门。  
“出去！没说完话呢！”卡卡瞪了他一眼，克里斯立刻后退、关门。正正好好踩了Kun一脚。  
“你至不至于踩得这么全心全意？”里奥听见Kun在门外问。  
“我又不是故意的，你听见了嘛，Ricky让我出去，我当然就出来了。”克里斯说。  
屋里的两人都忍不住笑了，里奥握了下卡卡的手：“知道了，我会考虑你的话……虽然我讨厌克里斯，但这笨蛋对你还真好。”  
“碰见他我很幸运，”卡卡说，：“你大概比我更幸运。”  
两人对视了几秒，里奥点点头：“是吧。”  
“接着吃吧。”卡卡把碟子推回里奥面前。  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯，”里奥点头，对卡卡微笑道：“谢谢——”  
“不客气，克里斯做的。”  
“你再说一遍！”里奥叫道，“不吃了！别拦着我我要吐出去！”


	5. Chapter 5

第八章 迷路

里奥在床上翻来覆去。他醒了，只是磨蹭着不肯睁开眼，在床上滚了好几分钟才慢腾腾地伸出手，在床头柜上摸索几下抓到药瓶。  
他闭着眼打开它，倒出一粒透明的胶囊含进嘴里，用牙齿轻咬几下，像是在试验它的弹性究竟有多好。过了十几秒，他玩腻了，用力咬破胶囊，无味的冰凉药水在口腔中四溅。  
他又躺了一会儿，觉得四肢发软，浑身暖暖的，有种懒洋洋的感觉。  
又一个可以平安度过的发情期。  
他听见隔壁房间的流水声，心想着Kun又这么早就起床了。  
里奥还是觉得困。药水已经尽数流入喉咙，他翻了个身，又睡着了。  
*  
Kun换好衣服从浴室里走出来，正想去厨房找点东西吃，忽然听见楼下的门铃没完没了地响了起来。Kun赶快跑下去开了门。一个穿西装的年轻人站在门口，看见门开了，他立刻露出放下心来的表情。  
“幸好有人在家，我找里奥，你是阿奎罗？”  
Kun刚说了句“是”，还没等问对方是谁，那个年轻人已经挤进屋子，一边上楼梯一边说：“我是内马尔，里奥给过你名单了？我在上面的。”  
他这样说，Kun才想起来为什么他觉得这个人眼熟，他曾在里奥给他的名单上见过内马尔的照片。  
“这么早来找他有什么事吗？”  
Kun跟在内马尔身后问，他不知道自己该不该拦下他，毕竟他在里奥的“白名单”上，是不需要提防的，但Kun还是觉得清早七点钟就有人上门拜访太夸张了，何况里奥还没起床。  
内马尔轻车熟路地上楼、直奔左侧走廊，穿过Kun的房间进入里奥的卧室。  
“里奥，起床了里奥！”内马尔推开卧室的门，直接掀开被子扔到一边，穿着白睡衣的里奥抖了一下，他抬眼看了下来认识谁，就转过身去继续睡了。  
在Kun眼里，半睡半醒的里奥显然对这一举动习以为常，因为他只是含糊地说了句：“内马尔，我还没睡醒……”  
“我的亲叔叔，你心疼一下侄子好不好？我大老远的赶过来，你不能就这么无视我啊。”  
Kun奇怪地看着这个几乎和里奥同龄却称呼里奥为“叔叔”的年轻人——当然，他也听出这个称呼里戏谑的成分很大。  
“不是故意‘无视’你……我是困得睁不开眼睛。”  
“那也不能睡了，快起来，里奥——”  
“什么事这么急……”  
“赶快起床就对了！我要结婚了，别连自己亲侄子的婚礼都错过。”  
“胡说，谁瞎了眼嫁给你……”  
“好吧，确实没人瞎了眼要嫁给我……但你必须赶快起来，里奥，我要去见一个客户，我说了你是我叔叔，我告诉他你也会去的。”  
“自己乱答应的事自己处理，谁替你收拾烂摊子。”  
穿着西装的内马尔跪在床上推搡着里奥，Kun站在一边不知该作何反应。  
过了好半天，里奥终于耐不住内马尔的骚扰，迷糊地从床上坐起来，看着不知所措的Kun说：“Kun，我介绍一下，这是我侄子内马尔·达·席尔瓦，AKA：小疯子。”  
“是啊，Kun——你的名字好奇怪——如你所知，这是我叔叔里奥·梅西，AKA：缺少同情心连自己侄子都不肯帮的人。”内马尔不甘示弱地说。  
“这绰号有点长啊，”里奥说着向浴室走去：“你要是每次介绍都这么说，非咬到舌头不可。Kun，告诉阿姨一声，我们在车上吃早饭，把早餐都装进餐盒里吧。内马尔，她要是没做你那份，你就从椅子上掰下截木头带到车上吃。”  
里奥被内马尔催着推进浴室，浴室门关上后，内马尔长呼一口气，走到Kun身边：“终于能喘口气了，叫他起床怎么这么难。等下，刚才我们都没好好介绍，我是内马尔，我该怎么称呼你，Kun吗？”  
Kun点点头。  
“里奥在电话里没少说你的好话，”说着内马尔笑着对Kun伸出手：“谢谢你照顾他。”  
Kun同他握手，心中奇怪着他和里奥的关系。  
*  
里奥穿戴好之后，三人钻进内马尔的白色加长车，车子还没开动，内马尔就打开餐盒吃了起来。  
“你着什么急？我们至少要在路上花四十分钟吧？”  
“我不是着急时间，而是急着吃，说真的，里奥，阿姨的厨艺仅次于你，什么时候你——”  
“我不可能给你做饭，老实吃你的早餐吧。Kun，给你这个，我刚才问阿姨多要了一份拌料酱。”里奥说着，把一个小盒子递给Kun。  
“我真不习惯就这么跟你在车子里匆匆忙忙地吃早饭。”吃了一会儿早餐，里奥对内马尔说道。  
“你不用习惯，你又不是我老婆，这种事也就偶尔一次。”内马尔说。  
“你老婆也够倒霉了。”  
“那首先也要有老婆啊。”  
“没人会嫁给你的。”  
“谢谢你的鼓励，我会铭记在心的，这句话肯定会激励我一辈子。”内马尔哼哼着说。  
和内马尔不同，Kun和里奥都吃得很慢，他们在吃饭时都不说话，对方要什么自己心里都清楚，言语便成了无用的东西——Kun递给里奥纸巾，给他倒半杯牛奶，里奥接过Kun给他的汤匙，喝掉他送到自己嘴边的饮料，两人没留意他们之间的互动，但内马尔作为旁观者看得眼睛都要掉出来了，在他眼里这俩人觉配合得天衣无缝，像彩排过很多次似的。  
三人一同去赴会，花了一个上午谈成生意，内马尔开开心心地准备着执行合同的准备工作，接下来好久都不见人影。  
过了三个月后，内马尔再度出现了，不知道是因为三个月被生意磨得掉了一层皮，还是今天换了状态，他看上去比上一次安静了不少。  
Kun和他打过招呼后就回了自己的房间，里奥和他有一句没一句地聊着。Kun无意听他们的谈话，但正在说话的两人也没想过要躲着Kun，所以虽然在不同的房间里，但他们的交谈内容Kun都能听见。他和里奥的房间只隔着一扇门，现在那扇门又只是虚掩着。  
Kun觉得困了，迷糊了一会儿，再清醒时听见里奥的说话声，像是被缠得烦了。  
“你什么时候能结婚？”里奥问。  
“干嘛我要结婚？”内马尔说。  
“结了婚省得动不动就跑我这儿来磨人，烦得慌。”里奥说。  
“我可没烦你，你是我亲叔叔，偶尔照看我一下怎么了？”  
“又来了，”里奥说，“早知道你这么记仇，当年就不开你玩笑了。”  
“现在后悔可没用。”内马尔说，他反坐着椅子，胳膊搭在椅背上：“有件事我还没跟你说呢，我们的副总要走人了，而且好像还要从团队里带走一批人，他自以为没漏风声，但我已经知道有六七个人会跟着他走了。”  
“你打算怎么办？不说服他们留下来吗？”  
“要走就走呗，”内马尔说，“等他们单干的公司泡了汤、分崩离析的时候，我再请他们回来喽，有脸回来的就没脸再走了，没脸回来的自然跟我没关系，也挑不出我的错。”  
“那你心烦什么？”  
“碰到这种事总会觉得不平衡啊，”内马尔说，“不用管我，我郁闷几天就好了。”  
“我第一次知道你也会郁闷，”里奥说，“所以才忽然跑到我这儿来？”  
“没有啊，我来是因为我不放心你，来看看你。”内马尔说。  
“说得好听，”里奥说，“谁知道你打的什么算盘。”  
Kun以为这两个人会继续没完没了地扯皮下去，过了一会儿，却听见内马尔的语气变了。  
“你没事了，是不是？”他问。  
“是吧。”里奥说。  
“公司给我拿了新药，”内马尔说，“我们比较剑走偏锋吧，所以卖的也没你们的好，但产品还是有效的。”  
“我一直很认可你们公司的产品，”里奥说，“但你们的定位和宣传方式不对。”  
“好像是有这方面的毛病，”内马尔说，听起来并不在意，他拿出一个小瓶子，“这里面是一百毫升浓缩药剂，不用稀释，直接涂在伤疤上，不能祛疤，但是能让颜色变浅一些。”  
“说明书呢？我看一下成分。”里奥说。内马尔抽出说明书递给他，里奥研究了一会儿：“已经上市了？”  
“刚上市。”  
“成分看起来不错。”里奥说。  
Kun以为里奥会让内马尔把药留下，等他走了再试，没想到他听见里奥说：“那我现在试一下了？”  
可他不可能让别人看到自己的伤痕。Kun想。他微微向椅背靠去，惊讶地从门缝中看见里奥拉开袖口，在几条伤疤上涂抹药水。内马尔的目光被窗外寂寥的景色牢牢吸住，他看着外面，用漫不经心地语气说：“一直涂抹直到吸收就好，每天睡前一次。”  
“每天就一次？”里奥问，“倒是方便。”  
内马尔依旧不看他，眼睛在窗棱和玻璃上打转：“我的亲叔叔啊，你能不能好好的？”  
“我又怎么了？”里奥问，手指还在涂抹药水。  
“都这么大岁数的人了，还这么让人担心。”  
里奥把药水包装盒扔到内马尔身上：“什么叫‘这么大岁数的人了’？我比你大五岁又不是五十。”  
内马尔干笑一声：“可您是我叔叔啊，长辈不是么。”  
“我就知道你个熊孩子记仇。没工夫跟你胡扯，”里奥说，“你到底要说什么？”?  
“我担心你，就这些。”内马尔说。  
“你没事干了是吧？”里奥说。  
“一开始我不担心啊，”内马尔自顾自地说，“刚认识你那年我才几岁，后来知道你身上有不对劲的地方我也没当回事，想着过两年就好了呗，可现在好几年过去了，为什么我觉得你……”内马尔暂停了一下，想不出合适的词。  
“觉得我什么？”  
“觉得你身上越来越沉。”内马尔说。  
“别担心我了，再说你也帮不上忙。”里奥说。  
“但我一直在这儿，”内马尔立刻接上话，“就算帮不上你，你也要一直记着我在这儿。你就这样想着吧，或许会有用。”  
“你觉得问题在哪儿？”里奥问，他的语气也认真起来了，“我要找个人恋爱吗？”  
Kun的背脊忽然僵了，尽管这句话说的不清不楚，Kun却能从那几个简单音节中感觉到它们指的就是自己。  
“问题在你自己身上，”内马尔说，“和别人无关。”  
“年纪不大，倒开始教训人了。”  
内马尔倾身靠近里奥，在他耳旁低低地说了什么，Kun听不见。  
“有一点吧。”里奥答道。  
“天哪，虽然我做好心理准备了，但听你这么一说还是吓了一跳啊，”内马尔说，“给我点儿时间我要吸收一下，真没想到……这是怎么发生的？什么时候的事？”  
“也没有什么具体时间啊，就是不知不觉的……”  
内马尔以高深莫测的神情打量了里奥几秒，问道：“有戏吗?”  
“我哪知道。”里奥说。  
“他好像也喜欢你。”  
“别说了。”  
那天两人就这个话题的谈话就到这儿，Kun觉得他们说的就是自己，但这也只是猜测，他觉得有些开心，可刚开心了没几天，里奥在一个周四的早上告诉他，他今天不去公司了。  
“我要去见罗尼，我可以自己去，但你如果——”  
“不不，我送你吧。”Kun说，然后气得想把舌头咬掉，干嘛要去送他！他要见罗纳尔迪尼奥，我为什么要去送他！Kun对自己生了会儿闷气，在开车去酒店的路上好不容易平静下来。他想这样也好，自己好歹知道里奥去了哪儿。  
“那我先走了——”里奥下车，Kun也跟了下来。里奥看着他。  
“我要送你到楼上。”Kun说，语气不容置疑。别想这么容易就甩掉我，送佛送到西，我就是要连罗纳尔迪尼奥在哪个房间都弄清楚，晚上你要是不回家，我就来敲门把你敲出来，谁管你们是不是在谈生意。  
里奥推辞了几句，Kun仍旧不依不挠，最后里奥只得同意。两人上了电梯，Kun问道：“他什么时候回国的？”  
“昨天。”  
我干嘛要问？Kun想，问了也只是给自己找不痛快，昨天刚回来，你今天就去见他……  
出了电梯，Kun坚持要把里奥送到房间门口，于是两人走过长长的走廊，里奥在一扇门前停下，敲了敲门。很快门开了，罗纳尔迪尼奥一句“早上好”没说完，里奥就抱住了他。  
如果说刚刚上楼时Kun还抱着一份玩闹的心态看待两人的碰面，但当见到里奥主动拥抱罗纳尔迪尼奥时，Kun的喉咙忽然胀痛得难受，说不出话。他忘了自己有没有道别，等他回过神时他已经回到车上了，脑海中仍播放着他们拥抱的画面。他从没见过里奥拥抱过任何人，他的戒心太重，对他人触碰太反感，根本由不得人接近，现在却在门刚打开时就抱住对方，好像他从来不介意别人的接触一般。  
我想多了啊。Kun想。之前里奥和内马尔谈话时说的怎么可能是自己呢？  
*  
里奥去酒店见罗尼，刚进门就塞给他一瓶酒。  
“我给你带礼物了，”他把装着酒的袋子递过去，“你要是不喜欢就扔掉，反正我一个月的薪水都在这儿了。”  
“这么说是你的‘血汗钱’了？”罗尼笑道，他把酒放在桌子上，找来开瓶器和酒杯，和里奥坐在沙发上边喝边聊。  
很久没见到罗尼，里奥的话也多了起来，他絮絮叨叨地问着罗尼这半年来怎么样，有没有睡得太晚，美洲那边的总公司顺不顺利。说得太多，里奥不停地喝酒，酒水不解渴，于是断续还喝掉了好几杯水。  
两人不到一个小时，里奥就抱怨道：“跟你在一起我总是嗓子疼。”  
“这和我有什么关系？”罗尼问。  
“因为我一直在说话啊，”里奥说，“我总有好多事要跟你说，没一会儿嗓子就干了。”  
罗尼笑了下：“你知道我不擅长说话，你不说就冷场了。”  
“不会冷场啊，”里奥笑道，“那我们就不说。”然后他果真不再说话，把头歪在沙发靠背上，弯着一双笑眼看罗尼。  
在遇见罗尼之前，里奥从没想过有一天他会遇到一个对他来说像Ricky一样重要的人。对里奥来说，罗尼在世界几近崩塌时出现，不为任何原因也不为回报地帮了自己——救了自己。他从来没把里奥当成易碎品看待，他以平常心待他，给他工作，让里奥自己好起来，让他逐渐相信他可以做到许多事，可以自食其力，可以照顾自己，甚至能比其他人做的更好。  
“你的朋友们都还好吗？” 罗尼问。  
“好着呢，”里奥说，“Ricky和克里斯甜蜜得不像话，怎么看怎么生气。”  
“过了这么久，你还是看那位罗纳尔多不顺眼？”罗尼笑道。  
“对，一直看不顺眼。他第一次见Ricky的时候眼睛都要掉出来了。当时我就该打晕他，等他醒了告诉他刚才谁都没来过，他看见的是幻象。”  
“你做不出来那种事。”罗尼说。  
“可我真的很想打晕他，”里奥说，“哪怕一次也好。Ricky更喜欢他，不喜欢我了。”  
“卡卡是你朋友，不会不喜欢你，”罗尼说，“就算不说卡卡，还有刚才送你来的阿奎罗啊。”  
“他怎么了？”里奥问。  
“他喜欢你，谁都看得出来。”  
里奥吓了一跳：“就那么明显？怎么看出来的？”  
“我不知道该怎么说，可能是感觉吧，你们俩在门口一出现给人的感觉就是一对。”  
“才不是！”里奥说，“我和他没什么。”  
“那你是在等什么呀。”罗尼说。  
这句话问住了里奥，是啊，我们是在等什么呢。  
里奥一天都和罗尼呆在一起，闲话聊了很久，两人开始谈公司的事，罗尼信任里奥，把RAM在西班牙的事都交给里奥，里奥也没辜负他的期望，公司的形象一直很好，曝光率和营业额都很可观。晚上里奥本以为两人会一起吃晚饭，罗尼却说他已经约好了和客户吃饭，于是里奥给Kun打电话，让他来接自己回家。可Kun少有地在电话里频频道歉，说他有朋友忽然回国了，他们今天刚定下来晚上见面，里奥只好自己坐出租车回了家。  
*  
里奥在睡觉前拿出几天前内马尔送来的药，他目前只在左臂上试验，如果有用的话就再问内马尔要——估计要一箱子那么多，里奥想。他一边涂着药一边想罗尼是不是故意把自己赶回来的。可我已经不再提让他标记我的事了啊，里奥想，看罗尼那副心虚的样子就是说谎，什么跟客户吃饭，我才不信呢。  
他把药瓶装回盒子里，奇怪着自己是什么时候放下那个念头的。  
罗尼早就彻彻底底地拒绝了里奥，但里奥却一直断续地留着那个想法，他想着或许有一天罗尼会接受他，于是也一直抱着一丝希望，他迫切地想让自己结束心理上漂泊无依的状态，迫不及待地想让自己安稳下来，不再因为他是浑身带伤的里奥和omega而惴惴不安。罗尼拒绝他后，里奥消沉了一段日子，但还是打起精神工作，因为罗尼不常在国内，他也就没有太多时间去烦恼这件事，只是在罗尼回国时他才会想到这些。  
直到今天他忽然发现“让罗尼标记”这个念头几乎已经消失了。  
里奥把药瓶装好，放在床头柜上。然后看见窗外的亮光，里奥起身去看，Kun开着车进了车库，然后走回房子。听见Kun进了卧室后，里奥爬下床，在门上敲了两下后推门进去，Kun坐在床上，正在拽领带。  
“这是在干什么啊，好好的领带都要被你拽坏了，别动，”里奥走过去，解下Kun的领带，“你怎么回来的这么早？”  
“我十点钟回来你还要嫌早吗？”Kun问。  
“你不是说是和好久没见的朋友吃饭去了吗？”里奥说，“我以为你要半夜才回家呢。”  
“我不放心你，”Kun说，“我要照顾你，哪能离开的太久？你扣了我奖金怎么办？”  
“只怕给你加的奖金不够多呢，”里奥笑了，“你都没喝酒吗？好不容易跟朋友见面，喝点酒没什么啊。”  
“只喝了两杯，不耽误事，”Kun说，“喝多了还怎么照顾你？要是家里闯进人了怎么办？”  
“哪会有那么多事？”  
Kun向床头靠去，两人在床上对坐着说话。里奥问Kun和哪个朋友见了面，又问他的朋友是做什么的。喝了些酒的Kun说的比平常更多，聊了一会儿，Kun把腿放进被子里。  
“你困了吗？”里奥问。  
“没有，坐了一会儿觉得冷了，你不冷吗？把腿盖上吧。”说着，Kun把里奥压着的被子拽出来，里奥坐到床的另一边，听了Kun的话把被子盖在腿上。两人坐在床的两端对看着。  
“你总是这样不累吗？”里奥问。  
“哪样？”  
“我也是今天刚想起来的，你看，你和朋友出去吃顿饭都不能痛痛快快喝酒，感觉你好像做了份全年三百六十五天、二十四小时无休的工作似的。”  
“我习惯了。”Kun说。  
“你又不是军队出来的，日子过得这么自律有什么意思？”  
“我觉得没什么啊，我觉得这样挺好的，”Kun说，“别说我了，你今天和罗纳尔迪尼奥聊什么了？”  
“就平常的那些聊天话，”里奥说，“聊天叙旧，说生意，说新的生产线，想起什么说什么，还说到你了。”  
“说到我？说到我什么了？”Kun问。  
“罗尼说——他觉得你对我很好。”里奥换了种说法说道。  
“就这些？”Kun问。  
“就这些，”里奥说，“当然了，我也这么想。”  
Kun对罗纳尔迪尼奥多了些好感。他虽然一直对里奥说过的那句“他不肯标记我”而对罗纳尔迪尼奥很忌讳，将他当成潜在的情敌和威胁，但几年下来，他似乎一直没同意里奥的要求，今天甚至还说了自己的好话。  
两人一时没了话题，都不再说话，里奥抬眼看Kun，发现他也在看自己。两人对看了一会儿，都忍不住笑了。里奥把身子往下滑了滑，把被子盖到肚子上。罗尼说的对，我们好像不该再等了，里奥想，Kun了解他，比里奥所认识的任何人都包容他，而里奥过了很久才注意到。因为除了一心一意要让自己活下去之外，里奥曾一度什么都顾及不到，他每天要做那样多的工作，拼了命想证明给自己看，他的存在有价值，他可以做许多事，可以做的比别人都好——这些和别人一点关系都没有，他唯一在乎的就是要让自己相信他应该活下去，他有理由继续这个名为里奥·梅西的存在，他可以创造价值，被人信赖，养活公司中的员工，然后将罗尼交给他的RAM发挥出更大的影响力。在外人看来里奥总是从容不迫的，处理任何事都游刃有余，但里奥知道，在脱离了工作时他还是那个脆弱无助的个体，不敢相信别人，不敢拿出勇气，他用自己挣来的钱过着经济独立的生活，却不能在感情上为自己找到合适的居所——甚至连自己都不能让他安心，有人在众人环绕时笃定从容，在独处时满足而平静，可他却在人群中和独自一人时都惴惴不安，仿佛早就明白自己注定不配享有他人随便得到的欢喜和安宁。  
劝说别人时总是容易，劝说自己时就障碍重重，你知道你一直相信某些东西，想改变那种根深蒂固的想法谈何容易。  
Kun注意到里奥的眼神变了，知道他又在乱想了。  
“困了吗，里奥？”  
“嗯？”里奥回过神来，“有一点儿，啊，差点忘了告诉你，我们明天要出差。”里奥说。  
“这么突然？之前怎么没听到消息？”Kun问。  
“公司的人今天刚告诉我的，威尼斯那边也是昨天刚做的决定……”  
“明天几点出发？”Kun问。  
“十一点。”  
“那我们还是早点睡吧。”Kun说。  
里奥答应一声，掀开被子下床，向自己房间走去。  
“喂，”Kun叫住他，“吃药了吗？明天就出门了。”  
“吃了，放心吧。”里奥答道，道了晚安后关上门。  
Kun看着里奥回了房间，早上一直堵在胸口的东西忽然消失了。或许里奥现在真的在意他，从刚刚他们对视的时候他就应该明白。  
*  
第二天早上公司送来了需要的资料，里奥和Kun匆匆上了飞机，到了威尼斯后直接赶到分公司去，一直忙到晚上七点钟才回酒店。他们提前预定的酒店和家中的房子一样是套间，里奥睡在里面，隔着一堵墙，Kun睡在外面。两人在威尼斯住了一个星期，直到要回国的前一天才处理好所有事。  
“为什么我觉得我工作的效率变低了？”晚上六点半，里奥和Kun坐在餐厅里吃饭时里奥忽然说道，“我竟然花了四个钟头去整理资料，你知道，这已经是你整理过之后交给我的，我只需要找出重点和切入点，按道理来说我不该办事这么慢才对。”  
“四个小时已经很短了，他们规模和RAM比虽然小一些，但怎么说都是个大集团啊，花四个小时整合材料已经算快了。”  
“这么说，我的工作效率没下降？”里奥问。  
Kun叹了口气：“里奥，你一直做得很好，不用想这么多。现在我们已经处理好所有事了，忙了一个星期，你也该放松一下了。汤要凉了。”  
“好吧。”里奥尝了口汤，皱了下眉后放到一边，“果然凉了。”  
“一会儿我们去哪儿？”Kun问。  
“我没想，也就是回酒店呆着吧。”里奥说。  
“不，明天就回国了，今天我们应该好好逛逛。”Kun说。  
“去哪儿逛？”里奥问。  
“随便走走，”Kun说，“你不想吗？”  
“啊——没有，我们走走吧，散散心也好。”  
吃过饭后两人出了门，在路上慢悠悠地走着，偶尔说句话。他们没有计划路线，在华灯初上的街道上走着，漫无目的，走过一座座桥，转过一个个路口。这样走了一个小时后，Kun忽然在后面叫道：“里奥，走慢点。”  
里奥停下脚步，回头看Kun，“你累了？”  
Kun摇摇头，笑道：“这是我们第一次见面的地方。”  
里奥愣了一下，然后笑了。他当然记得，他只是怕Kun忘了，自己才没提起。  
里奥站在桥中央，这是座很小的桥，宽宽的，漆成白色，连接着窄窄的水巷。这里并不是游人如织的角落，现在已经过了八点，连路人都很少。两旁的建筑物都很久了，里奥看着墙面上褪色的墙皮，心下奇怪，三年前这里也是这个样子吗？  
威尼斯有数不清的桥，在这里迷路了一万次，也只记得这一座。


	6. Chapter 6

第七章 他们的过去

自从在RAM工作开始，里奥接受的任务就比旁人多。他想要做的更多更好，好像只有这样，里奥才会觉得他在RAM可以心安理得地生活。有罗尼带路，里奥在经营的路上摸索得很顺利，由他参与和负责的项目越来越多，与此同时他的薪水和奖金也在提高，里奥没有花钱的地方，拿了薪水也不知道怎么花。罗尼看着里奥的气色似乎是好起来了，但依旧瘦瘦的，不见长肉。  
“难道你不会做饭吗？”罗尼打趣他，“这么多年怎么过来的？”  
里奥从文件堆里抬起头：“我会做饭，可你知道，只是自己做饭自己吃的话，有时候就懒得做了，对付一下就算了。”  
“你还住在和朋友合租的地方吗？”罗尼问，上次在药店里遇到里奥的养父时，他曾去过里奥租住的房子一次。  
里奥点头：“虽然他不常回来，他正忙着呢。”  
“你已经赚了很多钱了，为什么不买栋更好的房子呢？还租着原来的地方干什么？”  
“Ricky没说他想换房子，我就没换，自己在那儿住着，”里奥说，卡卡不在，生活上的许多事他自己都没有主意，卡卡没说换房子，他自己也就没想要换。  
“你现在住的地方离公司也不近，”罗尼说，“而且那里的条件也太差了，换个地方住吧。”  
里奥考虑了罗尼的提议，一开始他并不想换房子，但和卡卡商量后，卡卡直接告诉他马上从那破屋子里搬出去。  
“可我还想等着你回来的时候——”  
“我现在哪有时间回家，”卡卡说，他忙着咖啡厅的装修，几乎整个月都住在那儿，“你别在守着那破地方了，现在你又不缺钱，赶快换个地方住，等我回去了我也不想再住原来的房子了。”  
既然卡卡说了话，里奥就没理由犹豫了。他听从罗尼的建议，在枫叶湖附近的住宅区选了栋房子，住进房子的第一天，罗尼告诉里奥从今天开始有人为他做饭了。  
“免得你自己连饭都不好好吃，这是米莎，你叫她阿姨吧，她是我们家的亲戚，看在是熟人的份上，你就多给米莎百分之三十的薪水吧。”罗尼笑道。  
里奥觉得自己受到了惊吓。现在竟然要有人照顾他了吗？他想拒绝，可罗尼坚持说里奥需要有人照顾——里奥一直依赖着卡卡，卡卡不在家，他就对自己的日常生活放任不管，不好好吃饭，也不会照顾自己。  
里奥原想拒绝，但这是罗尼的主意，而米莎还是罗尼的亲戚，他想既然是罗尼的亲戚就也一定是很好的人，再说里奥也知道自己过日子总是过的灰头土脸，有人帮忙毕竟好一些。  
罗尼觉得自己的主意不错，去南美的总公司时也很放心，可两个月后他回到西班牙时，吃惊地看见里奥狼狈不堪地从办公室里晃出来，好像刚睡醒。  
“您回来了？”里奥招呼道，表情有些慌乱，“啊……我记错了时间，我以为您下周回来呢。”  
“你这是——”罗尼看了眼手表，现在是上午九点半，“你通宵加班了？”  
“我们的新药有问题，”里奥答道，表情愧疚，好像技术上的问题也都是他的错一样，“但您别担心，我们正在努力改善情况，很快就会解决了。”  
“我不是在说药品啊，”罗尼说，“你刚刚熬了个通宵，现在想干什么？还要再工作一整天吗？”  
“没有，我早上七点多的时候睡着了，九点多才醒，我已经睡了两个小时了。”里奥说。  
“赶快回家去，”罗尼拿走里奥手中的文件，“我出差两个月你就把自己熬成这样，身体垮了怎么办？你还不到二十岁，不能这样动不动就通宵。”  
里奥拗不过罗尼，回家补觉去了。他到家时是上午十点，再次醒来时竟然是第二天的早上七点了。里奥从床上坐起来，觉得原本一直紧绷的身体终于轻松下来了，他去厨房找水喝，刚走到楼下就迷糊着撞到卡卡身上。  
“Ricky——”里奥拖长声音，“你怎么来了？”  
“阿姨给我打了电话，”卡卡说，“她说你这段时间好像很累，问我有没有时间过来看看你。”  
里奥忽然清醒了，他算了算时间，说：“我们是不是好久没见面了？我一直在忙公司的事，头都大了，什么都顾不上了……”  
“没怪你，”卡卡说，“我也是忙的什么都忘了，连你通宵加班都不知道。”两人进了厨房，里奥喝着水，卡卡说道：“昨天你老板来电话了呢，你睡着没醒，我就接了手机，他说让你休息一个月。”  
“一个月？”里奥扔下杯子，“可我不能休息那么久！我们的新药还有问题，上个方案推翻了到现在还没定好、市场部花了那么长时间——”  
“里奥，你先别着急——”  
“我被辞退了！”里奥忽然瞪大眼睛：“不是休息一个月，而是我被辞退了！”  
“里奥，”卡卡叫道，“别只顾着自己乱想，你们老板让你度假去，还给了你这个地址，他说你现在又变成当初营养不良的那个鬼样子了，有损公司形象。”  
两人对看几秒。  
“这话是你编的吧？”里奥问。  
卡卡叹了口气：“好吧，是我编的，但他的原话就是这个意思，只是说法比较好听而已。”  
好听了不知多少倍。罗纳尔迪尼奥的原话是：里奥现在的状态我很担心，他压力太大了，太紧张了，必须休息一下，不然身体迟早会垮掉，我知道他喜欢现在的工作，可不能总这样不休息。  
里奥看了看地址，觉得印象中听过这片地方，他记得那里应该是公司开发的度假海滩，海滩旁有山，公司在那里建了十几栋房子。好像还都挺漂亮的，里奥记得他见过效果图。  
“度假诶，Ricky！”里奥忽然开心起来：“我还没有过假期呢！这是我第一个长假期！一个月！”  
“还是一副小孩子样，”卡卡说，“是是是，你有假期了，赶快出去玩吧，每天除了吃就是睡，别的什么也别干，把身体养好了再说。”  
“你也去吧，Ricky，我们一起休假。”里奥说。  
“我手头还有事没办完，”卡卡说，“你先去玩吧……我看看这些事什么时候能做完，说不定过半个月我就去找你了。”  
“那么久？”  
“这都算早的了！”  
*  
房产不是RAM的强项，他们的楼盘很少，工程也慢，但每一个都是精品。这片度假海滩是RAM得意的作品之一。里奥带着换洗衣物住进景致最好的那栋房子，北面靠山，南面对海，现在是夏初，天气不冷不热，住在海边正好。  
里奥听话地只负责休息，每天盯着外面的景色发呆，猜着卡卡什么时候能来，盘算着回公司以后哪些项目要改进。每天里奥都只去超市一次，买适量的食物给自己，第二天再去买，这样他才能保证每天都出门而不是一直窝在房子里。  
几天后，里奥歇够了，换上运动鞋去爬山，山上的空气好，里奥慢悠悠地走着，不知不觉就走到了林木茂密的地方，空气开始变凉了，里奥不以为意，继续向山林深处走，直到一个扑腾被绊倒在地才停下。  
起身后，里奥看到地上趴着一个人。里奥的第一反应是谁把尸体到处乱放，然后猛然反应过来自己不是在公司，不是在研发中心的停尸房，在外面看见尸体显然不正常——里奥前段时间一直跟着制药部门的人在停尸房和实验室来回穿梭，已经忘了害怕尸体了。  
已经对尸体免疫的里奥从地上爬起来，看刚刚绊倒了自己的尸体腐烂到什么程度了。他走过去，小心地在一旁蹲下，然后意外地嗅到了香水味。  
什么香水留香这么久？人都死了竟然还有味道，也不知道这人被扔在这儿多久了——  
不对，他好像还活着。这人还有呼吸啊！  
里奥赶快打了电话叫来驻守在别墅区的医生（如果打急救电话，他们大概需要两个小时才能抵达这里），胖胖的医生气喘呼呼地带着药箱上了山，为地上的人检查一通后告诉里奥，这人只是被打晕了——这结论我也能蒙出来，里奥想，他的头发上还沾着干涸的血迹呢。  
保安们来帮了忙，把晕倒的人从山林里抬了出来，直接抬到了里奥家，原因是走到他的房子距离最短，抬着个大活人可不是什么轻巧活儿。   
胖医生为病人检查了身体，他的胳膊和腿都脱臼了，右臂的脱臼严重一些，左腿倒不太严重，但也需要休养。里奥问医生这人什么时候能醒过来，医生回答说他也不知道，为病人身上的伤做了处理后，就急匆匆地赶去和女朋友约会了。  
里奥觉得自己好像做了很了不起的事，他算是救了他一命呢，不然这家伙胳膊和腿都脱臼了，躺在山上没知觉，不知道会发生什么呢。那人一直晕着没醒，里奥看他睡得挺香的就没再管他，自己吃了晚饭、玩游戏，早早地睡觉了。  
半夜时里奥被楼下一阵稀里哗啦的声音惊醒了，他赶快起床下楼，然后在厨房里发现了罪魁祸首。  
原本躺在床上半死不活的病人这会儿手中拿着片烤面包，正在和一叠碎了的餐盘默默地对望。  
“你醒了？”里奥说，他站在餐桌的这边，远远地和那人保持着距离，对方黑着一张脸，看似心情不佳。  
“我下楼找吃的，”那人答道，“快饿死了，你这儿只有这个吗？”他的胳膊因为脱臼绑着绷带被吊起来，腿上也缠着绷带，看起来像木乃伊一样。  
“只有这个，我还没来得及买，”里奥说，“你在山上晕过去了，我就把你带回来了，你的胳膊和腿脱臼了。”  
“哦。”对方答道。  
哦？  
那人继续吃着面包，表情厌烦，为自己先遭浩劫后饥肠辘辘而只能啃面包片不满，可这也不是里奥的错，里奥每天都只买适量的食物，他习惯了。  
“可你怎么把我带回来的？”那人再度开口道：“你这小个头根本扛不动我吧？看你瘦的跟牙签似的。”他说着，一边笑了，露出一排大白牙。  
里奥瞠目结舌。没谢自己救他一命就算了，可竟然还要听他这样的评论。白牙先生似乎觉得这种打趣是友好的表示，再说那个小家伙本来就个头矮，自己不过是说了实话。  
“别人帮忙把你带回来的。”里奥说，因为被人嘲笑了觉得不太舒服，他不擅争辩，转头上楼去了。  
“我是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，”那声音在里奥身后叫道：“你家里只有面包了吗？难道没有其他吃的了吗？”  
“没有别的了。”里奥说着走上楼梯，也没了心情向他自我介绍。  
说话难听先生的伤还没好，他在里奥的房子里住得理所应当，里奥不喜欢和他聊天，他们总是说了几句就僵了，里奥不懂克里斯的挖苦话有什么好笑，克里斯觉得里奥太不领情，他看出来里奥巴望着他赶快离开，但他克里斯蒂亚诺·不犯怂不信邪·罗纳尔多偏就这么固执，你想让我走我就偏不走，他住在里奥家里，说自己“身受重伤”，“行动不便”，在公司历练许久的里奥很快习惯了他的厚脸皮，平时也不太理会他，而克里斯便更加努力地招惹他，还对着里奥一口一个“蘑菇”地叫着，里奥不当回事，由他叫去。  
一个星期后，两人熟络了起来，他们的关系有所变化，原本是说着说着就僵了，现在说上几句就能拌起嘴来，谁也不肯服输。  
*  
克里斯在一个星期前独自来到这边度假，耳朵上硕大的钻石耳钉早为他物色了抢劫的人选，果然在克里斯爬山时，两个不嫌累的抢劫犯打晕了他，把他身上的钱包、手表、耳钉等东西抢得干干净净，克里斯过了好久后恢复了知觉，爬起来想要走路，忽然又一阵头晕倒下了、从山上翻着打了几个滚、灰头土脸地再次晕过去了，从山坡上滚下使得他的右臂和左腿脱臼，幸好后来里奥被他绊倒、然后带了他回家。  
克里斯住在里奥的房子里安心养病。这段时间他过得非常悠闲，远离了恼人的客户和生意，住在远离喧嚣的海岛上，每天下午甚至可以抽出时间午睡了，有时半个钟头，有时一两个小时，每次睡醒都觉得浑身舒服。  
午睡前克里斯把所有的窗子都打开，自己抱着被子在微醺的海风中睡着了。  
醒来时克里斯听见说话声。他仔细听了听，声音有些远，听不清，但能听出是两个人的对话。哼，蘑菇还有朋友么？克里斯又赖床了几分钟，这才推开被子坐起来，抻了抻懒腰后，他慢悠悠地走到露台上去。  
这栋房子的二楼南侧有两个很大的露台，分别对应两个主卧，露台中间相隔两米，克里斯刚迈上露台就被所见景象惊呆了。穿着件异常宽大衬衫的蘑菇坐在白色铁艺桌旁的椅子上，他面前半跪着一个人，那人手中拿着黑色马克笔，正在里奥的胸口上画着什么。克里斯所关注的重点是——那个跪在地上的男人简直英俊得让人发疯。  
“……真的啊，你可以做成纹身。”克里斯正好听见那人这样说了半句。  
“那不是要做好多个？”里奥问。  
“如果想把它们都遮住，就要做一个很大的文身了，全身的，他们大概会让你分成几次文好。我只是随便画着试试，如果你到纹身店里，他们应该会给你更中肯的提议吧。别动。”那人说，一边换了支笔继续在里奥身上画着。  
“那你觉得如果做成文身会是什么样的？”里奥问。  
“我不知道啊，可能就是我现在画的这种吧，蔓藤，有花朵的，但他们一定有更漂亮的图案。这颜色太淡了。”说着，他又换回刚才那只笔。  
克里斯站在门口看得连眼睛都不会眨了。虽然那男人半跪着，但他能看出来他应该和自己差不多高。那头暗褐色的头发在阳光的照射下几乎像在闪光，克里斯虽然只能看到一个侧面，但仅仅是侧脸就让他无比确定这是他有生以来见过的最好看的男人——不，是最好看的人！克里斯胸中热血沸腾：不娶到他我克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多誓不为人！他结了婚也好、喜欢女人也好、是罪犯也好、是终身禁欲的极端教徒也好，不管他是谁、是什么——就算他是Alpha我也要定他了！  
这时那男人忽然注意到克里斯的存在，他转过头看着他，对里奥说道：“你的朋友好像醒了。”  
里奥闻言顺着对方的目光望过来，看见克里斯后，他忽然跳下椅子，背对着克里斯把胸前的扣子都扣好。克里斯心下奇怪：蘑菇明明知道我们互相对对方没感觉，怎么今天露了点肉被我看见就这么心慌。当然，这些都是克里斯事后回想时才想到的，也是后来才知道他特别忌讳别人看到自己身上的伤疤。  
“他不是我朋友，”里奥对那男人说，“我们刚认识一个月，”说完，里奥系好了扣子，他转过身来对克里斯说：“这是我朋友里卡多，大家都叫他卡卡。”  
“我马上就到你们那儿去。”克里斯说，两个露台并不相连，毕竟说话不方便。他急急地走出房间、经过走廊和里奥的卧室，这才来到西面的露台。里奥已经系好了扣子，坐回椅子上，卡卡站在他身旁。  
克里斯刚迈上露台，里奥就说道：“我已经跟Ricky说了我们是怎么认识的了，也告诉他你是做什么的了。Ricky是巴西人，在做连锁咖啡厅的生意。不是小咖啡馆，是那种挺没意思的大咖啡厅，商务风那种的。”  
克里斯第一次体会到口齿不灵是什么感觉。他完全听不进去里奥的话，也根本张不开嘴，目光更是没办法卡卡身上移开，终于开口时，他竟然着了魔似的问道：“你是Omega对不对？”  
卡卡礼貌地皱了下眉头表示困惑。  
“虽然您问的很突兀……但是，我是。”  
克里斯的喉疾忽然好了。得知卡卡是Omega，仿佛就和得知卡卡同意做自己男朋友是一个意思，瞬间克里斯觉得人生无比美妙。  
“太好了，Ricky，”他立刻恢复了自己平时的风范，热切地看着卡卡说，“你刚才也听到里奥介绍了，我是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，里奥救了我，我觉得我们能认识特别巧，因为正好我也是——”  
“Omega？”卡卡问。  
可他不是Omega。  
克里斯想，这话该怎么接？他不是Omega，也不是巴西人，他总不能说“正好我也是人”吧？  
“——里奥的朋友。”克里斯喘了好长一口气后才接上话。  
“谁是你朋友？你每次看见你朋友都想揍他吗？”里奥说，心里想着果然他怎么看克里斯怎么觉得他欠揍。  
“蘑菇你闭嘴，别耽误我调情。”克里斯说。嘴炮打得爽，说完他才意识到自己刚才说了什么，一时间三人都呆住了。  
“罗纳尔多先生很幽默啊。”卡卡解围道。  
“克里斯，叫我克里斯就好。”克里斯殷勤地说。  
里奥瞪了他一眼，眼下克里斯的形象在他眼中无比可恶，他竟然把自己的欲望那么明显地写在脸上，只要是个长了眼睛的人就能看出来他已经对卡卡着迷了。  
“把你那些乱七八糟的心思收起来，”里奥说，“Ricky是我的，你别想抢。”  
“什么抢不抢的，一家人别说这么难听的话，以后我和Ricky在一起了，你相当于是Ricky的弟弟，也就是我小舅——”  
话没说完，里奥忽然捂住耳朵：“别说啦！根本就不可能！Ricky才不会搭理你！对不对，Ricky？”  
“对，”卡卡笑道，又转向克里斯，“看来我们没戏了，罗纳尔多先生。”  
“克里斯，叫我克里斯。”  
“您的话未免说的太快了，我刚认识你，你就把‘一家人’这个词都用上了。”卡卡说。  
“这是注定的啊，Ricky，不然你怎么解释——”  
“——你的一地口水？”里奥插话道。  
“大人说话小孩别插嘴！”克里斯对里奥怒目而视。  
“好啊你，没过门就对我大呼小叫！”里奥说，“你对我这样，Ricky才不会搭理你！”  
卡卡忽然觉得思绪很乱。这俩人一个说要和他变成一家人，一个说如果对自己不好就不能他变成一家人——卡卡本人在这件事中好像根本没立场似的。  
“刚认识不到十分钟，我们是怎么把话说到这儿的？”卡卡问。  
*

自从见了卡卡，克里斯就一双眼睛跟在卡卡身上黏住了似的，他跟在卡卡旁边寸步不离，和他聊天，没话找话。  
卡卡说里奥现在盖着的被子太厚，去柜子里找出了张薄一些的羽绒被，克里斯立刻勤快地把替换下来的那床被子装模作样地叠了几下塞进柜子里，然后殷勤地跑到床边帮卡卡整理床单、铺床。  
卡卡不过是在叠被铺床，克里斯已经看得眼睛都快冒光了，正当他满脑子想着怎么把卡卡追到手时，他忽然发现一件惊悚的事。  
“你晚上睡哪儿？”克里斯问。  
“这儿啊。”卡卡说。  
克里斯捂着鼻子，生怕鼻血喷涌而出。  
“你……你和蘑菇一起睡吗？”  
“对啊。”  
“你们……干嘛要一起睡？”  
“我们以前就是这样啊。”卡卡说。  
“我们小时候就这样了，你别想歪了。”里奥说。  
“我知道你们不会做什么，”克里斯说，他当然记得这俩人都是Omega，可是那场面一样让人觉得异常香艳啊，两人穿着纯白的睡衣相拥而眠——哦不说不定他们不穿睡衣——哦不那不行！我的Ricky只能在和我一起的时候才不穿睡衣——  
“你流鼻血了。”卡卡说。  
克里斯慌张地再次捂住鼻子。里奥看了他一眼，笑了起来。  
“你还真信了，Ricky开玩笑呢。”里奥说。  
克里斯摸了摸，果然什么都没有，而卡卡露出一个努力掩盖笑意的表情就转过身去了。  
卡卡来探望里奥之后，克里斯就彻底黏在这里不肯走了。卡卡和他保持着不远不近的距离，因为里奥介意，卡卡便没将克里斯的事放在心上，他当然不想和一个里奥讨厌的人在一起。里奥已经受了很多苦了，自己就别再给他添不痛快了。  
三人以莫名的状态一起住了两个星期，克里斯每天都变着花样去逗卡卡笑，说起许多有趣的事，只要他愿意，克里斯可以是很讨人喜欢的类型，但卡卡的反应不咸不淡，克里斯说了好玩的话，他也不过是笑笑，他对克里斯固然礼貌周到，可他们之间的热度总是上不去。  
下午时里奥睡醒午觉后去露台上坐着，没一会儿就听见克里斯的脚步声。里奥回过头去看，午睡时一直开着门，穿堂风吹着很舒服，他知道克里斯又要来了。果然几秒钟后克里斯走进来，他和里奥对看一眼，谁也没说话，克里斯在床边坐下，出神地看着熟睡的卡卡。  
过了一会儿，克里斯走到露台上，在里奥对面坐下。两人沉默一会儿，里奥开口道：“我后悔了。”  
“后悔什么？”克里斯问。  
“后悔当时没在你脸上狠狠踢上几脚，更后悔救了你一条命还把你带回家。”  
“你是个好人，蘑菇，”克里斯说，眼睛瞟着房间里的卡卡，“但这机会独一无二，我在追到Ricky前不可能走，离开你这儿之后，我想见他一面就难了。”  
“他本来就对你没兴趣。”里奥说。  
克里斯想了想，转头看着里奥，盯着他问道：“是吗？他对我没兴趣？还是他在顾虑你的感受，一直在拒绝所有人？”  
里奥下意识地想否认。他知道自己在这样做，只是一直否认着、不去想罢了，现在私心忽然被人戳破，里奥恼羞成怒，却不能表现出来。  
“我说的过分了？”克里斯问，看见里奥眼中闪过惊慌，刚刚他还为自己说破他的想法得意，现在忽然有些后悔，好像自己欺负了里奥。  
里奥摇头，他起身说要去超市买东西，心中忐忑不安，拿着车钥匙出了门，将车开到二十分钟路程之外的地方停下，呆坐在车里一动不动。  
*  
晚上吃饭时，卡卡没注意到克里斯和里奥之间的奇怪气氛，他们没拌嘴，说话也少，不得已说话时倒是客气了很多。卡卡没多心，晚上克里斯主动提出要洗盘子，卡卡原本在一旁帮忙，但接到供货商的电话后就长篇大论地和对方说了起来。里奥走到厨房，拿起克里斯洗好的碟子放到柜子里。  
“我会告诉Ricky没关系……你去追他吧。”  
克里斯忽然听到里奥这样开口说道，惊得差点扔了盘子。  
“你——说真的？”  
“还能怎么办？”里奥苦笑，“我也不想这样，我想说‘我只有Ricky了，你还要抢走他’……但这样太自私了。”  
克里斯和里奥虽然经常斗嘴，却也并不讨厌他，看到这样的里奥，克里斯忽然觉得自己好像扮演了坏人的角色，也有些不忍心了。  
“蘑菇，我向你保证，Ricky和我在一起之后，他会和原来一样对你好，我也是，我知道我们总吵架，但你也要知道，如果有人欺负你，就算Ricky不说，我也会帮你痛揍那家伙的。”  
“你先追到他再说吧。”里奥说，然后早早地上楼了。  
卡卡接完电话回到厨房，看见克里斯的手泡在水池里，眉毛上还沾着泡沫，正在呆呆地想着什么。  
“里奥呢？”  
“如果我追到你，以后一定会好好感谢里奥，我会像你一样对他好。”克里斯忽然没头没尾地这样说了句。  
卡卡皱眉：“你的语气像要当继父似的，里奥又不是我儿子。”  
*  
在那之后克里斯对卡卡展开了长久的攻势，虽然没有里奥挡在中间，事情却还是不顺利。克里斯自认为是不认输的人，五个月来毫无进展，他也没有一点要放弃的意思，但就算像克里斯这样的人也会有灰心丧气的时候。卡卡去南美挑选供货商时，克里斯也跟去了。但出人意料的是克里斯竟然在三天后独自回来了，空降在里奥家门口，疲惫不堪，面如土色。  
米莎给他开了门，里奥下楼看见克里斯时差点吓到腿软，他记忆里的克里斯一直张牙舞爪，变成这副模样，里奥简直要以为他患了绝症病入膏肓了。  
“你怎么了？喂，别吓唬人。”里奥问，克里斯坐在餐厅的桌旁，心如死灰地看着米莎为他倒的茶。  
“你们不能这样。”克里斯说。一双眼失神地看着里奥，“你们不能把人迷得死去活来之后就甩手走人，你们以为这不需要负责任吗？”  
“什么责任？‘你们’是谁？”  
克里斯“哼”了一声，“你们，你们所有人，”他说，莫名地把不如意的感觉迁怒到旁人身上，仿佛他们都有错：“尤其是Ricky。”  
“喂！”里奥叫了他一声，克里斯看起来像是要醉死过去，他却偏偏没有喝酒。  
克里斯抬头，看了眼里奥，忽然脱力趴在桌子上。  
如果说刚才里奥还为克里斯的话觉得好笑，现在他就笑不出来了。  
“你没喜欢过人，是不是？”克里斯问，“你从没被这样折磨过是不是？你爱他，可求不得，你对自己说他长得漂亮，你会喜欢他也没什么稀奇，喜欢就去追，追到了、玩腻了再分开，可我一开始抱的不是这个打算……我看见他的时候脑袋就当机了，当时我就想我什么都不要了，把这个人给我吧，让我变成什么样都行、过着什么样的日子都行……”说到这儿克里斯的声音低了，他再度抬眼看着里奥，摇摇头说：“你没喜欢过人，对不对？你没爱上过任何人，你的眼睛里什么都没有。”  
里奥惊诧地睁大眼，最后这句话算什么？什么叫“你的眼睛里什么都没有”？他里奥·梅西又不是木头。  
“你——”  
“我知道你喜欢Ricky，我也知道你依赖他，”克里斯说着，“或许你也爱他，但不是像我这样。在他面前我已经卑微到了难以想象的地步。”说到最后一句，里奥惊讶地听见克里斯语调中的苦涩。  
克里斯试着劝说自己，这有什么，他是Omega，只要你强行标记了他，就算他会执拗一阵子，还怕过个一年半载的他不乖乖地跟着你吗？  
可世界上偏就有东西美好的让你不敢触碰。以为自己可以狠心，以为自己早就认同了不择手段，可还是会在一个人面前心软，他要的你都给，他不要的你碰都不碰，想狠心去伤害他，却不敢想象他会露出什么样的表情和眼神，一想到他会露出那样的神色，当时就觉得胸口憋闷，嘴里泛苦，心想还不如在自己的心脏上插几刀来的痛快。  
克里斯曾想过，卡卡也没什么不得了，追不到，就算了吧。他长得好看，可也一定存在比他更好看的人。他这样劝自己，劝了一会儿就放弃了，他不要更好看的人，哪怕有个相貌和卡卡一模一样的人他都不要，他要的就是那个人，这不是别人可以代替的。  
他是Alpha，只凭借这一点他就可以得到Ricky不是吗？克里斯想象着如果强行标记会怎样，然后他第一次因为脑海中的性爱画面觉得恶心。他是Alpha并不意味着他也必须是个不择手段的蠢货和人渣。他不能放任自己可悲到那种地步。  
如果Ricky不喜欢他，那就不喜欢吧。没有人愿意损毁心爱的东西，这个词好幼稚啊，心爱，这算是个什么词……  
*  
里奥收留了一副可怜样的克里斯，很快就为这个决定感到后悔了，克里斯像个变态一样向他打听卡卡的各种事，里奥觉得克里斯这双眼睛很快就要开始闪红光了，他被这种狂热状态吓到了，不愿意搭理他也只好回答他各种问题，告诉他以前的卡卡是什么样的。  
“这么说我也不用讨好他养父母了？”克里斯问。  
“没必要，他们收养卡卡也只是为了拿钱而已……我不记得那个词了，反正就是你如果收养了孩子，那些社会机构每年会给你很多钱的，他们就是那样的家庭。”  
“哦——”克里斯应道，然后问：“那你呢？”  
里奥好像噎住了。  
“我和我养父关系不好，不说了。”  
克里斯点点头，“我也问的差不多了，让我想想，现在我要——”  
“回家去好好睡一觉？”里奥问，他已经被盘问的累了，心想着克里斯大概也想休息了。  
“回南美继续追Ricky！”克里斯忽然站起，拿着衣服信心满满地说。  
“你……你这么快就从打击中恢复过来了？”里奥问，心想着昨天还面如死灰的那个人不是你了吗？  
“我是不服输的人，蘑菇。”克里斯得意洋洋地说，整装待发后又飞去南美了。  
里奥再没过问他们的事，不想让卡卡觉得自己在干涉他。克里斯身上有很多里奥看不顺眼的地方，而最让他痛恨的一点是：克里斯确实是真心实意喜欢卡卡的，他分明就是爱上Ricky了，明眼人都看得出来。如果克里斯不过是想玩玩，里奥还有光明正大的理由把他从卡卡身边赶走，可这家伙动了心，已经爱痴了，就算不希望他和Ricky在一起，里奥也没理由阻止他。  
克里斯确实是不会认输的人，他继续磕磕绊绊地走在追求卡卡的路上，卡卡抱着戒心，他则正好相反，一点退路也不留给自己，能给的都给，只要是他能付出的就绝不留着一点。里奥看着都觉得心惊，觉得这样下去如果最后没能在一起，烦人先生八成会留下一辈子不能再去爱人的阴影了。但克里斯在屡战屡败后对卡卡攻城略地，抱着必死和必胜的决心，终于在六个月后取得了进展——他们同居了。  
得知这个消息后，里奥耸了耸肩，装作无所谓的样子，恭喜了卡卡，然后帮他收拾东西，问他是不是就要这样和克里斯在一起了，卡卡说他也不知道，只是先这样一起住一段时间试试。卡卡离开时在车上对里奥挥手，说很快就会回来看他。  
里奥和他微笑挥手道别，心想着你确实会回来看我，但你大概不会再搬回到这栋房子里住了。  
我应该高兴，里奥想，为Ricky高兴。


	7. Chapter 7

第六章 花海

为里奥工作的第二年，Kun发现自己有变成工作狂的倾向。他连假期都不要了，说自己不用回家，陪着里奥就好。  
“可马上就是圣诞节了，你不回家的话，家里人不会很惦记吗？”里奥问。  
“你不知道过节的时候我家有多少人，”Kun描述道，“人多到什么地步呢……就像是：你一开门，就会有好几个人从门里被挤出来，和洪水一个样。”  
“怎么人那么多？”里奥问。  
“我们家的亲戚多，”Kun解释道，“我小时候大家还是分开过节的，可后来我爸离开我妈了，我爸的姐姐——就是我姑姑——他们一家四口就过来陪我妈和我过节了，后来我舅舅也带着全家过来了，再后来——”Kun做了个搅成一团的手势，“再后来每到过节我家就被挤爆了，别说不冷清了，简直就像开锅了一样。”  
“好厉害的感觉，那么多人，”里奥说，“这么说你不回家了？”  
“除非你和我一起去，”Kun说，“要是你喜欢热闹的话，不然你自己在这儿也很无聊。”  
“不要，”里奥马上拒绝道，然后发现自己好像说的太坚决了，“我是说……我不喜欢人多，你知道，我会不知道怎么办的，这和公司不一样。”  
“那好吧，”Kun说，“每年圣诞节你怎么过的？”  
“和Ricky。”  
Kun想起自己去年圣诞节时回了家，问道：“去年我回家之后你也是和卡卡一起过的吗？”  
“没有……去年我自己过的。”  
“为什么？”Kun吓了一跳，“我以为你和卡卡他们俩一起过的圣诞节。”  
“Ricky也以为我和你一起过的，”里奥说：“以前我们都是一起过的，但去年我想还是算了吧，让他和克里斯好好玩去吧，我就不去当电灯泡了，都当了好多次了。”  
“你事先没告诉我你要自己过圣诞！”Kun说，“今年我不回去了。”  
“我自己也没关系啊，”里奥说，“不就是一个人住几天嘛，新年之后米莎就回来了。你一整年都没假期，这时候放假还不回去。”  
“真不回去了，”Kun说，“你也别想着要赶我走，不然我就告诉卡卡你去年圣诞自己在家呆着。”  
里奥不想惹卡卡生气。如果卡卡知道他去年圣诞节自己一个人守在房子里，不一定会气成什么样。  
*  
里奥对过节没什么感觉，所有节日包括他自己的生日他从来都是潦草地对付过去，能忘就尽量忘掉。以前和卡卡一起住时卡卡会鼓动他庆祝节日，里奥自己从来都不留心——因为十四岁之前，所有节日都是和那个男人一起过的。  
今年Kun提前张罗着圣诞，采购装饰品和食物，在网上寻找能摆得上台面又不会很难做的菜，然后在圣诞节的前几天提起让卡卡和克里斯也到这儿来。  
“不会麻烦你吗？”里奥问，“家里来的人多，要张罗的事也多。阿姨不在家，这些事我又不太会……”  
“没事，交给我好了，”Kun说，“你好不容易有了假期，不和朋友聚聚太可惜了。再说你们不是从小就一起过圣诞的吗？叫他们过来嘛，这次不是你一个人当电灯泡了，我们俩一起。”  
于是里奥给卡卡打了电话，克里斯开心得不得了，因为如果单独和卡卡在家，他会被卡卡的圣诞计划折腾到累死。从扫除到装饰，从圣诞大餐到礼物，每一次圣诞节克里斯都累得半死，他巴不得去别人家住，把这些活儿都分出去。  
*  
在圣诞前一天卡卡和克里斯来到里奥家，克里斯抱着巨大到挡了视线的礼物盒子，开门后神清气爽地对Kun打招呼，两人互道圣诞快乐。克里斯走进房间，看见里奥时又说了遍“圣诞快乐”，里奥敷衍地笑了下，然后就去迎接卡卡了。两人说话时克里斯委屈地站在卡卡身后嘟囔：“你就不能管管他？总对我这个态度。”  
“你不是习惯了么。”卡卡说，然后把带来的食材摆到厨房，对Kun道谢，说抱歉添了麻烦，这些食材要麻烦他和克里斯一起做简单的处理，然后他会和里奥一起做饭——不用脑子的粗活都交给他们俩，做大餐的精细活儿由他和里奥负责。  
两个Alpha对着满桌子食材展开攻势，笨手笨脚地忙活着。卡卡和里奥坐在沙发上说话。  
Kun和克里斯一开始都没说话，一边埋头处理火鸡，一边竖着耳朵听沙发那边的俩人说话，无奈他们的声音太小了，根本就听不到。  
“克里斯！”Kun忽然叫道，克里斯从卡卡身上收回目光，“怎么了？”  
“你要切手上了！”Kun说，眼睛看着克里斯手上的刀。  
“啊……”克里斯把手向后撤了撤，然后问Kun：“你能听见他们俩说什么吗？”  
“那么小声谁听得见。” Kun说。  
这时那边的说话声变大了，两人立刻再度竖起耳朵。  
“那你想不想我？”里奥问。  
克里斯呆滞地抬起头。正好听见卡卡说“当然想了”。  
“蘑菇，你敢不敢不要当着我的面和我男朋友调情？”克里斯拿着剔骨刀隔着半个房间恶狠狠地问。  
“我和Ricky在正常说话。”  
“你们俩说的话正常吗？”  
“我们马上就要说到正常的地方了，都被你岔过去了。”里奥说。  
“乖，里奥，”卡卡说，然后转头看向克里斯：“你好好准备原料不行吗？有功夫说话不如利索点先把肉和菜都收拾出来，别忘了蘸料酱。”  
克里斯低声抱怨了几句，继续和Kun忙活着厨房的一堆食材。  
“我生气了，”克里斯说，“听他们俩说话也只能越听越闹心，Kun，你挑个话题，说点什么。”  
“你要听我们公司的八卦吗？”Kun说，“比如说海外部年后要扩招，他们要搬到新地址去了，在中心公园那边。”  
“这就是你的八卦？”克里斯问，“你还不如跟我说说你追蘑菇追的怎么样了。”  
“没进展。”Kun说，“我没什么把握……也不想吓跑他。”  
两人把火鸡放到一旁，开始舀面粉，进行下一项。  
“我说，你要是能把蘑菇追到手，我就不至于这么担心他和Ricky了，他们俩有时候看起来特别不对劲。”  
“怎么不对劲了？不就是几句玩笑话吗。”Kun说。  
“玩笑话，”克里斯哼了一声，“你知道蘑菇从来不让人见他身上的伤吧，我第一次见到Ricky的时候你猜他么俩在干什么？”  
“什么？”Kun问，表情惊悚，生怕克里斯说出吓人的事来。  
“当时，”克里斯煞有介事地开始说了，“蘑菇坐在椅子上，穿着件透白的大衬衫，扣子……嗯，一个都没系，Ricky呢……跪在他面前——”  
“你想吓死我！”Kun说，“真的假的！”  
“真的，Ricky跪在他面前，手里拿着支笔在他身上画什么……”  
“画什么？”Kun问。  
“那时候蘑菇脑袋出毛病了，想要做纹身，Ricky就给他画了几笔蔓藤什么的，我过去那时候俩人正研究着要不要做纹身呢。”  
“我要被你吓死了。”Kun说。  
“我当时也要被他们俩吓死了好吗？”克里斯说，“现在你看到了吧，蘑菇单身我就总觉得不放心，万一哪天他和Ricky……”  
“你说的不成立啊，”Kun说，“他们都是omega——”  
“你看着他们俩这样就不觉得浑身难受？”克里斯抹了把额头，面粉在上面留下道白痕，“总之——你就别推脱了，你说你需要什么吧，我可以为你提供各方面的帮助，帮你把蘑菇追到手。”  
“你干嘛一直叫他蘑菇？”Kun跳过问题。  
“因为我认识他的那年他顶着个傻到冒泡的蘑菇头啊，”克里斯说，“你是没看见他当年嫩成什么样，简直让人想直接扔进锅里炖了、做成蘑菇汤。”  
Kun笑了：“里奥竟然被你形容成这样——可你怎么连这么‘嫩’的蘑菇都看不上？还等到今天让我追？”  
“我和蘑菇气场不对啊，”克里斯说，“我们俩就没有看对方顺眼的时候，可Ricky不一样，蘑菇一直说我见了Ricky时眼珠子都要掉出来了，我承认他说的是实话，当时我就差以为是天神下凡然后去抱Ricky的腿了，”克里斯忽然停了一下，“别说我了，倒是你，怎么同样都是一见钟情，我从见了面的第一秒就开始追人，你等了两年还没动作？”  
“什么一见钟情？”Kun问。  
“跟我还装什么啊，”克里斯说，“就算不是一见钟情，也是一见之后念念不忘，你和Ricky说话的那次我都听见了。你不觉得你跟蘑菇根本就是注定的吗？年初见一面，蘑菇就把你的魂儿勾走了，然后等到年末你忽然又见到蘑菇，啧啧，简直就是对你单恋的回应啊，这样的机会你都不抓紧，还磨磨蹭蹭地拖到现在——”  
“他和卡卡的性格不一样，”Kun说，“你追卡卡的时候他的反应……怎么说——差不多也是‘落落大方’吧？可你看里奥，我要是拿出你那个架势说要追他，保证他吓得当夜就收拾东西跑到美洲投奔罗纳尔迪尼奥去，然后我这辈子就不用再指望了。”  
“你说的也对。”  
“你有什么好的建议吗？根据你追卡卡的经验？”Kun问。  
“不知道，”克里斯说，“我的方法大概是……穷追猛打、死皮赖脸、百折不挠，被Ricky挫伤多少次都当做没事，第二天继续缠着他不放。其实我们俩气场比较合，我当时缠着他，他因为有点喜欢我，所以也没觉得烦，就这么跟我拉锯战似的闹了半年，然后某天心情一好，就把我带到他家去了。”  
Kun表情微妙地看着他：“真方便。”  
“方便什么啊，你现在就住在蘑菇家，不知道方便多少倍。你就不该手软，哪天把蘑菇的抑制剂换了，等着他发情期到了的时候——”  
“好主意，”里奥不知什么时候走到两人身边，“真不愧是你想出来的。”  
克里斯的脸忽然僵了，平日的伶牙俐齿也用不上了，他被人现场抓了个正着。  
“我刚才——随口一说——”  
“里奥，我没那样说，你别多心——”Kun立刻解释道。  
“没事，”里奥说，“我也没说你。”  
这时两人都有点尴尬，他们虽然有些互相喜欢，却还没捅破窗户纸。  
“你怎么就知道给人出馊主意？”卡卡走过来抹掉克里斯额头上的面粉，“里奥哪儿惹到你了？你整天都跟他过不去。”  
“这关我什么事啊，我就给Kun出个主意——”  
克里斯辩解着，Kun忽然踩了他一下，克里斯疼的把后面的话全都憋回去了。  
“上帝啊我恨你们，”克里斯可怜兮兮地说，“好心想帮个忙，结果被你们仨挨个攻击。”  
*  
名义上是卡卡和里奥做饭，但里奥顶多是打下手而已，他们之前一起住时也是卡卡做饭，卡卡对于自己的厨艺非常自负，只有他不在家时里奥才会自己做饭。他得到了些卡卡手艺的真传，虽然只会做五六样菜，但每种都很好吃。  
平安夜的晚上几个人都喝多了，吵吵闹闹地就莫名其妙的事辩论个没完，等到克里斯稀里糊涂地当着里奥的面扑过去吻卡卡时，他遭到了里奥毫不手软的抱枕攻击，然后Kun和卡卡互相对对方道歉，手里各自拽着里奥和克里斯回了房间。  
“你干嘛不让我打他？”里奥一边被Kun拖进房间嘴里一边嚷着，“他就是没记性，总是当着我的面去亲Ricky……拦着我干什么？把他的头打成两个大不是挺好的吗？”  
“你也不怕卡卡心疼。”Kun随口说道。  
“他才不心疼！”里奥被Kun推进卧室，跌坐在床上，脸因为刚刚喝了酒变得红扑扑的，“Ricky只会心疼我，才……”话说到这儿，里奥忽然安静了，也好像清醒了些，眼睛失神地盯着地板。  
“说什么傻话。”里奥道，明显是说给自己听的。  
“你怎么了？”Kun问，刚才里奥还好好的，忽然就变了心情。  
里奥摇摇头倒在床上。他闭着眼，感觉到Kun为他盖上被子，但他并没马上离开，而是坐在里奥床边等他睡着。  
迟早有一天会变成这样。  
里奥想着，然后被酒精拖入睡眠。  
过了一会儿，里奥费力地翻身向右，想睁开眼看Kun，却抬不起眼皮。  
迟早有一天……眼前这个人会代替你曾经的位置，就像你说过的一样，Ricky，迟早有一天我们都会被代替……却又无可替代。  
*  
圣诞节的早上Kun和克里斯在厨房准备早餐。卡卡站在露台上，双手撑着栏杆向外面看。  
“外面多冷啊，”克里斯抬头看卡卡，“再过五分钟不回来我就去叫他。”  
Kun也向那边看去，这时正好睡醒的里奥下楼了，他看上去还有点迷糊。里奥环顾四周，一眼就看到了在露台上站着的卡卡，他梦游般慢吞吞地走过去，拉开露台的门，走过去从背后抱住卡卡，把头贴在他的肩胛骨上。卡卡的手抬了起来，握住里奥环在他胸前的手，他们静默了一会儿，卡卡转过身来，把里奥抱进怀里，双手环着他的头。他们在清冷的早上长久地拥抱着。Kun和克里斯看着这一幕，那一刻他们都成了局外人。  
*

节日后四人出发去度假，南方的海岛暖极了，克里斯和卡卡在海滩上没完没了地晒着，乐此不疲地虚度光阴，里奥和Kun更喜欢开车四处去玩——具体来说，是Kun喜欢开车到处转，里奥被他拉着。  
第一天两人在离海边不远的小镇上逛着，买了许多有用没用的东西，里奥看起来很高兴，Kun并非出于故意听到了卡卡和克里斯的谈话，两人说现在的里奥心情和情绪都比以前轻松了不少，应该和Kun在身边有关。Kun听了后打定主意要继续带着里奥好好玩，第二天他提议去山上转转，里奥同意了，天气很热，两人除了水和食物外什么都没带。  
山底有大片大片的缓坡，满满的全是花朵，Kun以为里奥见到这么多花会很高兴，里奥却迟疑着不敢接近，只远远地看着，怕自己污染了它们似的。  
“又没有刺，你怕什么？”Kun问，“过来啊，里奥，你都没好好看过这些花呢。”  
里奥走过来，谨慎地打量着那些花朵。  
“你怎么了？花也害怕吗？”Kun打趣道。  
“它们太漂亮了。”里奥说道，远远地保持距离。  
“你不喜欢吗？”Kun问。  
“喜欢。”  
“那就别站的那么远啊，快过来。”Kun催促道，他想为里奥拍张照片。  
里奥走过去，站在花海边缘时正巧有风吹来，暖暖的香气翻卷上来，也掀了些花瓣飞舞起来，里奥诧异地抬头，盯着漫天飘散的花瓣。  
“你看到了吗？”里奥回头问Kun，“刚刚好多花瓣飞起来，我第一次见到这样的……”  
“看到了，”Kun说，心中很是得意，自己带着里奥出来玩，然后里奥说他见到了从没见到的画面，“你再向前走几步，站到花海里去。”  
里奥小心地迈开脚步，然后回过头看Kun：“这样吗？”  
“别动，看镜头——”Kun拿出手机，里奥一瞬间有些窘迫，偏移了目光，Kun拍好照片后把手机给里奥看，“拍的不错吧？”他问。  
里奥看着照片有些恍惚，他都快忘了自己是什么样子，他很少去注意自己的容貌，洗脸也不看镜子，只草草地望一眼罢了，现在看着屏幕上的人觉得很陌生。  
“拍的真好。”里奥说。  
“因为你原本长得就好看。”Kun说。  
里奥不知道怎么回答，没有人评价过他的容貌，他知道Kun不会拿这种事开玩笑打趣他。一瞬间里奥忽然想去握Kun的手，那只手耷在身旁。里奥犹豫了一下，最终作罢。  
两人在花海里耽搁了一会儿，里奥有了兴致，再出发时他走在前面，脚步轻快，Kun在后面望着他。  
就这样一直跟在他身后也好。Kun想。  
*  
接下来的一个钟头两人一直在向山上慢慢悠悠地走着，边走边聊，山不是很陡，爬起来也容易。过了一会儿，里奥没了力气，Kun却还想继续向上爬。走过一个缓坡后里奥站着歇了会儿，他走累了，Kun伸手来拉他，却在握住里奥的手把他向上拉时没注意自己脚下踩的碎石并不稳固，他没拽住里奥，两人一同摔了下去。他们摔倒后向后滚去，所幸只是个缓坡，但上面却有好几块石头，一不小心就会被刮伤。  
“里奥，里奥你没事吧？”Kun从地上踉踉跄跄地爬起来扑到里奥旁边。  
“没事，你别慌啊。”里奥说着，用手撑着身下的石头慢慢坐起来，他感觉到背后有伤口裂开了，一定是刚才滚下来时磕到了石头上。  
“你怎么了？没事吧？”  
“都说了没事啊，”里奥看着Kun着急的样子笑道：“不用紧张成这样，倒是你，脸划破了。”里奥向Kun左脸指了一下，Kun摸过去，果然流血了。  
“看起来还不太严重，”里奥打量着：“只是擦伤了，包里有水吧？你把水拿来，我帮你洗一下伤口。”  
Kun捡回刚刚摔倒时滚到一旁的包，里奥拿出水瓶在Kun脸上倒水，他们没有绷带或纸巾，里奥用自己的袖子为Kun擦了擦脸上的血。  
“抱歉让你摔倒了，还把你的衣服也弄脏了，”Kun说，“早知道就不出来爬山了。”  
“这也没什么啊，刚才不是都挺好的嘛，摔一跤也没事，”里奥说，“道什么歉。”  
“我们回去吧，”Kun说，“摔得从坡上滚下来，你大概也没心情玩了。”  
“怎么会，”里奥说，“这里不是很好吗？我坐在这儿正好能看到那边的景色，你也坐下。”  
Kun觉得好像有什么事不对劲，但他还是将信将疑地坐在里奥旁边，惊讶地发现从这边可以看见刚刚的花海和另一边的海滩，果然景色不错。  
“我们在这儿多歇一会儿吧，”里奥说，“我后背有伤口裂开了，正在流血，我走不了了。”  
“什么？”Kun大惊，提高嗓音：“伤口裂开了？”  
“不严重，我自己的伤我自己知道，”里奥说，“只是刚才滚下来的时候磕在石头上了，正好碰了以前的旧伤，但我知道没事，也没流多少血……”他看了眼自己的右手，上面沾着些血迹。  
“你刚才为什么不早说？”Kun问，着急起来。  
“因为我知道没事啊，等着它不流血我就能继续走路了，不然我怕血还在流的时候就走路伤口会一直合不上，”里奥答道，“你看，没流很多血吧？”里奥转过后背给Kun看，后腰部分的衣裳果然染了血迹，但并不多。  
“里奥，你——我能把你的衣服掀起来吗？就看一眼，我怕万一伤的严重……”  
“不会有事，”里奥说，“我有经验，你放心吧。”  
“你怎么一点也不担心？”Kun问。  
里奥只笑笑。他在心中说因为他习惯了，所以这不值得大惊小怪。如果你身上有这样多的伤口，你也不会在乎自己再流多少血。  
“别担心我啦，放着那么好看的景色不看，有花又有海滩，多漂亮啊，你怎么不拍照片？”里奥问。Kun不答话，只看着他，坚持道：“我帮你看一下吧，确定到底严不严重，我们俩别坐在这儿了，万一伤口裂开的很大……至少也要用水洗一下啊，刚才我脸上那么点儿小伤你都用水帮我洗了。”  
“我的伤很吓人，满身都是，我不想让人看见它们。我知道没事，真的，被割了那么多刀了，一定能分清什么时候严重什么时候不严重。”他脸上带笑，仿佛真觉得这些都无所谓一样，语气里没有自怨自艾也没有讽刺。  
“我不会觉得它们吓人的，里奥，你至少让我用水帮你洗一下——”  
里奥笑着垂下眼，摇了下头，示意他没事。  
“我们出门的时候带吃的了吧？”里奥问，“现在拿出来吃正好，等我们吃饱了，伤口大概也就不再流血了。”  
听他说得若无其事，Kun也只好不再坚持下去，他从包里拿出早上装进去的食物。里奥吃得很慢，一边和Kun说着话，问起他家里人有没有打电话过来之类的，半个小时后两个人才收拾好东西下山。里奥的走路姿势别扭，他怕一不小心抻开伤口，两人好不容易走到山下，上车后里奥也不敢靠在椅背上，只能稍稍侧着身体坐在副驾驶上。  
两人回到家里，只见到克里斯在沙发上坐着。  
“你们怎么了？”他指着Kun脸上的伤问。  
“摔了一跤，”Kun说，“但里奥把后背擦伤了。”  
“我去叫Ricky。”克里斯说，然后走向另一边的走廊。  
“你总会让卡卡帮你看一下伤口吧？”Kun问。  
里奥点头，说道：“你们先等一会儿，我自己先看一下到底怎么样了。”说着里奥进了房间，关上门。Kun站在客厅里看着掩好的门，听见走廊上传来Ricky的声音。  
“里奥怎么了？”  
“他碰伤了后背，”Kun说，忽然觉得很愧疚，“现在在房间里呢，他说要自己先看看伤成什么样了。应该早就止血了。”  
Kun以为卡卡会马上进去，但后者只是烦躁地坐在沙发上。克里斯找出了急救医药箱，摆弄着没拆封的纱布和药水。  
“Ricky？”里奥在房间里叫道。  
卡卡立刻起身进了卧室。他开门的一瞬间，克里斯好像对天花板产生了浓厚的兴趣，他直直地看着上面的图案，而Kun忍不住望了过去。里奥坐在床上，背对着门口，他的背上几乎见不到完整的皮肤，疤痕满布。

他知道里奥身上有伤，也曾见过他手臂上的伤疤，但没想到他竟全身都被伤痕盖满了，Kun一时说不出话，好半天才开口问道：“他——身上的伤是怎么回事？”  
克里斯面露难色：“这个……如果里奥没告诉你的话，我好像也没资格把这件事说出来……这是他的隐私，他不想别人知道的，其实我也只是知道个大概，Ricky从没对我明说过是怎么回事。”  
“他从不露出来，是吗？”  
“怎么可能露出来，”克里斯说，“他好像把那些伤疤当做耻辱吧。”  
两人不再说了，毕竟不是什么让人高兴的话题。Kun闭上眼垂头坐在沙发上，从没觉得自己这样无能过。无论里奥身上发生了什么，那时候Kun都还不认识他，当然也没办法帮忙或阻止，可Kun仍觉得愧疚。  
这边卡卡进了房间，为里奥擦净后背上的血迹，处理裂开的伤口，一边抱怨里奥不小心，出去没多久就挂彩回来。里奥道了歉，说是自己不好，和Kun没关系，还说他们找到了一片很漂亮的花海。  
“虽然不是山茶花，但都是白色的，Ricky，明天你也过去看看吧，特别漂亮。”里奥说。  
“再说吧。”卡卡敷衍道，小心地擦掉伤口旁的血迹。  
“今天我们在那片花海的时候，我想去握Kun的手来着，不知道怎么了，忽然特别想握着他的手，但我没敢，后来我们又接着爬山，我爬不动了，他拽我上去，就那个时候，也就几秒钟，我握到他的手了。”里奥说着笑了。  
“可然后我们就摔倒了，从小山坡上轱辘着滚下来了，还弄伤了后背。”  
“笨不笨，”卡卡在里奥头上推了一下，“好不容易动了点小心思还把自己摔伤了。”  
里奥没回话，闷了一会儿问：“Ricky，你说，Kun会不会嫌弃我身上的伤？它们都那么吓人。”  
“他嫌弃你？”卡卡哼了一声，“我还嫌弃他呢。”  
“说真的，Ricky，你觉得……”  
“他不会，”卡卡摇头，“他不是那种会在意这些事的人。他在你身边快一年了，你也该明白了，怎么还一点信心都没有？”  
“可罗尼就——”  
“他要是答应你才有鬼呢！”卡卡说，“你怎么还惦记着这件事？”  
“我只是忽然想起来了。”里奥说。  
这边卡卡和里奥在房间里处理伤口，客厅里的克里斯和Kun沉默着，想着各自的事。  
“我们以前玩过一个游戏，”克里斯忽然开口，眼睛望着地毯，“你知道，快问快答，在杂志上看到的，闲着无聊就大家互相问了。”  
Kun等着他继续说下去。  
“有些问题很怪，有些问题很平常，”克里斯说，“比如‘在鞋带和纸盒之间选一个，会吃掉哪个’，或者‘用两个词的短语描述你喜欢的动物’，要求要在提问后马上说出来，这样才好玩。”  
“然后有一个问题是‘用一个词形容自己’，你知道里奥是怎么说的吗？”克里斯说。  
“他怎么说？”Kun问。  
那是几年前的事了，他们三人坐在壁炉前说说笑笑，拿着杂志轮流问问题，期间克里斯急于回答，说了好多莫名其妙的答案，卡卡和里奥笑得快倒在地毯上了。后来克里斯读出“用一个词形容自己”，里奥立刻回答，然后他自己呆住了，卡卡和克里斯也不笑了。  
“他说，‘破损的’。”


	8. Chapter 8

第五章 改变世界的人

卡卡生了急病住院，一个多月后终于养好了身体出院，里奥告诉他医院的医药费已经都结清，只字未提那些钱是他借来的。他们的积蓄早在卡卡住院的第一个星期就花光了，高额的医药费容不得里奥考虑，他只得去借钱。没有固定资产意味着他不能去银行贷款，平日一起工作的同事们也没人能拿得出这样大一笔钱，里奥正为钱发着愁，房东来收房租时里奥勉强凑齐了租金，除此之外一丁点钱都拿不出来了。  
“愁用钱了？”房东问。里奥和卡卡的房租一直是按时交的，他对两人的印象也都还好。看见里奥掏空了钱包给他凑齐了房租后，房东这样问道。  
“是啊，我的朋友生病了，他在医院，钱几乎都花光了，可还是差了好大一笔。但房租您别担心，好歹这个月的能对付过去——”里奥说。  
“你如果急着用钱可以去向杂货店的人借钱。”房东说。  
“杂货店？”里奥不解，重新问道：“楼下的杂货店？”  
房东笑了：“对，他们可不只是杂货店。你住在这里这么久了，他们都认识你，你如果说要借钱他们大概也会很快就借给你。”  
里奥迷糊了：“可……他们为什么要借钱给我？”  
“因为那是他们的工作，人家就是干这个的，”房东说，“只不过利息高了点儿，如果你明白我的意思的话。”  
“啊——您是说——”  
里奥懂了。奇怪着自己家楼下就有人在放高利贷他竟然不知道。里奥考虑了一会儿，确认自己除此之外无路可走后，咬咬牙去了楼下杂货店。  
对方果然很快借了钱，让里奥签了还贷合同。里奥拿着钱去医院补交医药费，心想着自己这样顾前不顾后，恐怕以后的日子会更难。那样大的一笔款向再加上不菲的利息，基本没有十年之内能还清的可能。  
可不这样还能怎么办？难道把卡卡扔在医院里、不去管他？  
医药费总算是凑上了，卡卡也在康复后出院了。里奥没告诉他自己借贷的事，打工的时候更加卖命，主动要求加班的次数也越来越多。里奥一边要努力赚钱，一边还要瞒着卡卡，实在没有什么省钱的地方，只好从饭钱中省，中午干脆不吃午餐了，晚上也都告诉卡卡自己要加班，不能回家吃，这样就省了家里他的那份饭，而他只用两三个面包片对付一下就好了。  
这样的日子过了三个月，里奥更瘦了，也变得病怏怏的，他意识到自己不能再这样下去，可一时也想不出其他办法改变这种状况，他必须努力赚钱，尽快把钱都还上，不然利息会越积越多的。卡卡没注意到里奥的反常，出院后卡卡开始为开店做打算，先要筹集到开店的资金就是个很大的挑战，所以这些天卡卡也是早出晚归，有时几天不回家，和里奥打照面时也基本上是里奥睡着的时候。  
里奥忙完了一上午的工作，中午时他马不停蹄地赶去下午打工的地方，到了那里之后被老板告知他们的商店开不下去了，马上要关门了。老板为里奥结算了工钱，里奥拿着钱呆滞地离开了。没走几步他就没力气了，三个月来支撑里奥的一直是这两份工作，现在他竟然失去了其中一份，想找到另一份同样待遇的工作几乎不可能。忽然失去了一个经济来源，没还上的钱怎么办呢？  
里奥站在河水湍急的桥上，打定主意要消沉二十分钟，然后马上去找新工作。  
就让我歇一会儿，就二十分钟，二十分钟就好。然后我会立刻去找工作，比原来的更苦也好，更累也好，一定要马上找到工作。  
这样想着，他却忍不住觉得绝望。生活刚要好起来，他和Ricky已经在考虑要租一栋更好些的房子了，怎么会忽然就遇上这样的事呢。  
里奥看着手里的钱，这些钱什么用都没有，不够交房租，不够下个月的伙食费，不够借贷的千分之一。  
里奥看了眼表，他还可以休息十五分钟。十五分钟后他就去找工作。  
“你在干什么？”一个声音问，“在桥边站了这么久，不是要自杀吧？”  
里奥回头，身后站着一个高高的人，他穿着黑色大衣，好像已经观察自己有一会儿了。  
“自杀？”里奥疑惑，“没有，不是那样……我在休息呢，再过十五分钟我就要去找工作了。”  
那人走了过来：“找什么工作？”  
“在商店里打工。”里奥答道。  
对方很怀疑会不会有人雇佣他，眼前的人一看就是孩子，还这样瘦瘦小小的，眼睛凹陷，一副营养不良、休息不足的样子。  
“你还没成年吧？”他问。  
“可我已经工作好几年了啊，”里奥说，“我有两份工作的，上午和下午在不同的地方打工……这样能赚得多一些……但现在只有一份了。”  
“你十几了？”  
里奥脑子迷迷糊糊的，忽然反应过来自己已经和这个人说了好几句了。  
“为什么你要问这些？”里奥说，“我该去找工作了，再见。”  
里奥道别后走了，他花了一下午时间走遍了一整条长街，没有一家商店肯雇佣他。之前里奥找工作时还容易些，可他现在太瘦了，看起来病恹恹的，不会有人愿意雇佣他。  
里奥每天上午如常去打工，他试探着问老板可不可以让他做一整天的工作，得到的回答是下午的客人并不多，所以也不需要他下午时在这里帮忙。于是每个下午里奥都继续奔走在街上寻找愿意雇佣他的商店，只是好运一直没有发生，一个星期过去了，里奥仍旧没找到工作。  
“你找到工作了吗？”  
里奥又走回桥边，手中拿着报纸，看上面的招聘信息。工作有好多，可他连基本的“年满十八岁”都不符合，更没有学历和有关工作经历。他正挨个排除着一份份工作，忽然听见有人在他旁边说话。里奥抬起头，是之前见过的那个人。  
“还没有，”里奥说，“不过我会找到的。”  
“你急着用钱吗？”他问。  
“嗯，很急。”里奥点头，这样的事说了又有什么关系呢，又不会损失什么。  
“为什么？”  
里奥抬头：“为什么您一直问？这故事没多大意思，”他说，“我朋友病了，我借了高额贷款，就是这样。”  
“你的家人呢？”  
“我没有。”里奥耸耸肩。  
两人沉默一会儿，对方问道：“这次能告诉我你多大了吗？”  
“十七，”里奥说，然后指着报纸：“所以这上面的工作我都不能做，”说完他自言自语地嘟囔着：“该怎么办呢……”  
“你借了很多钱吗？”  
“很多，”里奥说了个数字，然后想了下说道：“不对，我还没算上这几天的利息，加起来大概是……”  
“我借给你好吗？”  
里奥笑了起来：“您开玩笑。”  
“我说的是真的。”  
那人微笑着，里奥收起笑容，表情认真起来：“为什么？我又不认识您。”  
“我很想说是因为我品德高尚，”他做了个滑稽的表情，惹得里奥笑了，“但实际原因是这些钱对我来说无所谓，借给你也没关系，我也不会设定时间逼迫你还钱，换句话说，还不还都无所谓，如果你不想这样，我就当做是借给你，等你有了钱再还。”  
“可您干嘛要这样做？”里奥问。  
罗纳尔迪尼奥耸耸肩：“我不知道，因为我想。”  
“可万一我刚才说的都是假的呢？万一我是个骗子，骗了钱就跑了呢？”  
“骗子沦落到你这种地步也怪可怜了，”他笑道，“看你瘦的，才十七岁就累成这样，我当年混得再惨也没变得像你这样啊。”  
里奥困惑地看着他，罗纳尔迪尼奥在身上翻找了一会儿，最后拿出一张卡给里奥：“本来想给你写张支票，但发现身上除了卡什么也没带。这张你拿去吧，把钱还清了以后可以再来找我，卡上有我的名字，我的公司就在对面。如果你来的话，说不定我可以为你提供份正式工作。”  
里奥十分确信这人脑子坏掉了。  
“我一点也弄不明白您在干什么。”  
罗纳尔迪尼奥已经准备要走了。  
“去把钱还上吧，”他说，“还有，如果你信得过我，就来我公司工作吧。”  
*  
里奥将信将疑地用了那张卡取钱，他提前把借贷的本钱和利息都还了回去，对方诧异不已，问他哪来的钱。  
“有人莫名其妙借给我的。”里奥说。  
“莫名其妙？”对方问，打量了里奥几眼，忽然笑道：“我知道了，他大概是想包养你。”  
这次轮到里奥笑了：“怎么会有人想要包养我？”  
“也对，你太瘦了，怎么也要先长点儿肉才像话。”  
别人是随口一说，里奥却记挂上了，不可能真有那种事吧？他想问问卡卡的意见，偏偏卡卡忙得不见人影，里奥考虑了两天，还是去了罗纳尔迪尼奥的公司，然后从那天起，他成了RAM第一个未成年的正式员工，生活也由此改变了。  
*  
罗尼的眼睛会说话。  
午休后里奥抱着一叠文件进了罗尼的办公室，把之前几天做好的工作汇报了一遍后，从罗尼的助理手里领了新的工作回去。他在RAM工作得非常顺利，他有事可做，有东西可学，能自己赚来钱养活自己，更因为自己每天都能见到罗尼觉得开心，在他身边工作让里奥很快乐。  
里奥觉得新奇，他忽然发现了另一种类型的人。罗尼让人觉得可以依靠，可以信赖，他拥有权势、地位和财富，却依旧谦逊、平易近人，就好像他辛苦打拼来的东西不过是幸运女神眷顾的结果。而且里奥发现了特别的事，罗尼在工作时对别人的态度虽然温和，却并不露出微笑，除了面对里奥的时候。里奥知道原因，自己年纪小，罗尼怕吓着了他，不愿对他板着脸。里奥很感激，从认识罗尼，到罗尼给了自己工作，许许多多的事和许许多多的好运都是罗尼带来的。  
下午里奥跟着罗尼去RAM旗下的医药超市，走到最后一家时已经过了六点钟，外面天黑了，里奥一点也不急着回家，和罗尼在一起时他从不介意加班。  
里奥走到放着抑制剂药品的那边，惊讶地看见架子上还摆放着早就该下架的旧产品。他伸出手要去拿，忽然听见几步之外有人叫他。  
“里奥？”  
里奥伸出去的手僵硬地停在空中，他忘了移动，不敢回头。  
“真是你啊，里奥，这么长时间没见，你跑去哪儿了？”穿着笔挺西装的男人走到里奥身旁，柔声同他说话，里奥无法应答，连看都不敢抬头看他。  
男人却忽略了他的害怕与紧张，继续侃侃而谈，说他所在的医院在找新的药品供应，他自己只是在这家医药超市里随便逛逛，看看有没有新药，然后话题转移到他和里奥多久没见面，他如何为他担心、想念他等等。  
里奥想跑，想尖叫，想叫保安来把男人拖出去，可他不能，在他面前里奥早就不会了抵抗，纵使他想跑，腿脚也都已软了。男人的手搭在他的腰上，在他耳旁说话，看上去颇为亲密。  
“你长高了，”他说，“但还是瘦，晚上吃什么？我再把你养胖了好吗？”  
他的语气好像里奥一直同他住在一起，仿佛只不过是几天没见似的。  
恐惧和厌恶让里奥想呕吐，可他说不出话，他只能服从他，只能顺从他，那是从四岁起就养成的本能，他觉得痛苦却不能抗拒。  
“走吧，我们回家。”男人拉住他的手。里奥的眼红了，呆呆地被他拉着向外走，他想尖叫，他不能再回到男人的房子里，不能再由着他添更多的伤痕在自己身上。  
里奥停下脚步，努力挣脱开男人的手。  
“你怎么了？”他问，“别闹了，里奥，我们回家，你看，你自己住在外面都瘦了。”  
“你不能——这样对我。”里奥的喉咙因为长时间没开口说话变得哑哑的，他不知如何反.抗，也不知该说什么，只想起卡卡的话，这样对男人说道。  
“可我能，里奥，”男人再度接近他，“我把你养大，你一直乖乖的，很听话，对不对？”  
男人伸手来握他的衣袖，里奥后退着，撞到一个人身上。罗尼之前在和这家医药超市的负责人说话，注意到里奥这边好像有些麻烦，于是走了过来。  
罗尼站在里奥身后，把住他的肩膀。  
“怎么了？”  
里奥回头，看见是罗尼，立刻惊恐地攥住他的胳膊：“我不走，罗尼，别让我走，别让他带我走——”他慌张地说着，声调发颤。  
“里奥，别给人添麻烦，我们回家吧。”男人说。  
“您是他什么人？”罗尼问。在他的印象里，里奥身边只有一个朋友，似乎没有家人。  
“我是他——”  
“他谁也不是！”里奥叫道，他死死攥着罗尼的胳膊，“我不走！”  
“这其中一定是有误会，”男人笑道，从口袋里拿出证件：“您看，我是里奥的养父，他走失之后我一直把证件带在身上，想着什么时候找到了他好带他回家。他没给您添麻烦吧？”  
罗尼犹豫着，疑惑着，不知其中到底发生了什么。里奥从没提及他的父母，若眼前的人真是他的养父，自己不过是个外人，没有立场插手。  
“里奥，他是你的养父吗？”  
“他是，但我不能跟他回去——”  
“里奥，别给人添麻烦，我们回去吧。”男人握住里奥的手腕要拉他走，里奥知道如果被他带走他就要再次回到原来的炼狱中，里奥拼命去甩开男人的手臂，他用力过猛，挣脱男人后自己失了重心，踉跄跪在地上，里奥一把拉起左臂衣袖，露出里面的一条条伤疤向罗尼求助道：“罗尼，别让我走——”  
罗尼诧异地倒吸一口气，挡开男人要来拉里奥的手臂，把里奥挡在身后说道：“请您马上离开这里，无论您是不是里奥的养父，他都不会跟你走。”  
里奥站在罗尼身后，双手紧握他的胳膊，浑身发抖。  
男人看着忽然出现的罗尼，问道：“你是谁？里奥还没成年，你在以什么身份保护他？”  
“任何身份——如果有有必要的话，”罗尼说，语气坚定，不容置疑：“而且如果里奥身上的伤疤和你有关系，现在恐怕到了你联系律师的时候了。”  
男人笑了：“我手上有万全的准备——或者说万全的手续，我既然找到了他，那里奥迟早要回来和我一起生活。”  
“他不是个孩子，里奥很快就成年了。”  
“可他永远不能像个成年人一样好端端地活着，他需要我帮他。”男人笑了，对里奥说道：“今天我先回家去，里奥，改天来接你。”  
他转身走了，里奥瘫软在地上。  
“我不回去，”他低喃着：“我不回去……”  
“没事了，里奥，没事了，”罗尼蹲下身抱住里奥，向走过来的店员和保安使了个眼色，他们离开了，罗尼拍着里奥的后背，“不会让你回去的。”  
*  
晚上罗尼送里奥回家，卡卡不在，他最近总是为咖啡厅的事忙到很晚。里奥在路上调整了情绪，到家后请了罗尼进来。  
“你自己住吗？”罗尼问。  
“我和朋友一起，他最近很忙。”里奥答道，他的眼睛还红着。  
两人沉默一会儿，罗尼不知怎么开口，里奥忍不住了，问道：  
“你能帮我吗？”   
里奥拉起衣袖，解开领口的扣子，露出满是伤疤的身体：“我不能跟那个人回去，我不能再过着那样的日子了……你能帮我吗？我做什么回报都行，你让我做什么都可以，”里奥说着，生怕罗尼拒绝他：“我是Omega，你可以标记我，你可以做任何事，只要不再让我回到原来的那种生活……”  
那些疤痕有新有旧，一看就知道是长年累月积攒下来的。  
“你是怎么忍过来的？”罗尼问。  
里奥看着他苦笑。  
“‘忍’是很容易做到的事，只要什么都不做就行了，毫无作为怎么会难？”里奥说，“难的是反抗，我连反抗的意愿都没有，想都不敢想，到最后也只能跑，还是Ricky要我这样做的，不然的话……我大概会一直过着那样的生活直到疯掉。”  
“你怎么能由着别人伤害你？”罗尼叹息道。  
“没人教给我那些，”里奥说，“我以为活着就是这样的。”  
里奥最初的生命里，他所感受到的就是“什么也没有”。他以为这是自己应得的，他回忆被男人领养之前的日子，模糊的记忆只告诉他“他什么都不拥有”这件事。  
四岁到九岁，那是里奥生命中最快乐的五年。有人照顾他，爱护他，他又在学校里认识了同样在养父母家中长大的卡卡。里奥以为自己得到了一切。在家里男人对他无微不至，在学校他又有卡卡这样一个保护着他的朋友。五年后磨难开始时，里奥想到，说不定原本我就配不上过着那样的生活，我怎么能忘了自己不过是接受了别人的施舍才过上眼前的日子的？  
“我知道提出让你帮我是个很过分的要求，我现在没有什么可以回报的，但我保证，你想让我做什么我都能努力做到——”  
“里奥，我没说不帮你啊。”罗尼答道。  
“我知道我现在什么都没有，可我一定会报答你——”  
“为什么你想的这么多？别人帮你不一定是为了回报啊。”罗尼说。  
里奥脸上浮现困惑的表情，好像罗尼说了他听不懂的话。  
“我不明白……我只知道我除了Ricky外什么都没有，以后大概也什么都没有——”里奥还想说所以他能报答罗尼的方式只有让罗尼标记自己，但话没出口，罗尼打断他。  
“你怎么会这样想？”罗尼问，“你当然可以拥有最好的一切。”  
里奥困惑地笑了。  
“那不可能。”  
罗尼没再说话。他坚信没有人注定要活在痛苦中，也没有人配得上或者配不上什么，他们只是不相信自己罢了。由着自己受苦只会引得自己陷入更多煎熬中。里奥被心理扭曲的人养大，性格和想法被浇筑得太奇怪，而事情不该是这样。罗尼经受过很多失败，也获得了很多成功，他知道只要自己想，他能做成很多事，包括改变一个人的未来。他打定主意让里奥做更多更重要的工作，和他的年龄和经历不相符的、过于沉重和艰苦的，但只有这样，里奥才能意识到自己的存在是重要的、有意义的、必不可少的。罗尼相信里奥能做到，也相信这对里奥来说不会容易，但让工作占满他的思绪并慢慢改变他的想法，总比他自怨自艾要好。  
“我会帮你，放心吧。”  
罗尼伸出手去，里奥犹豫一下，笨拙地拥抱了他，伏进他怀里，在卡卡之外他第一次让人触碰自己。  
他知道罗尼不会伤害他，他的眼睛会说话。  
*  
里奥的养父并没有再度找上门来，罗尼动用了自己的关系线和人力物力，将他告上法庭，对罗尼来说，这样做更多是为了减少里奥的恐惧，得知那人再不能伤害他，里奥大概在夜里也能睡得安稳些。  
里奥很快等到了养父的判决结果，人证物证俱在，他被判了重刑，里奥以后再也不用担心了。  
得知审判结果时里奥惊讶极了，他以为事情不会这样快就解决，他已经做好准备这案子拖上个一年半载了，但罗尼帮了忙，审判尽早完成了。  
“你怎么了？知道审判结果了，不高兴吗？”罗尼问。  
他和里奥在法庭附近的一家餐厅吃饭，里奥握着刀叉呆呆的，好半天也没吃多少。  
“感觉好奇怪……我觉得很轻松，”里奥说，“我以前从没有过这种感觉……可能小时候有过，但那太久了，我都要忘了。”  
“不用感觉奇怪，我打算把RAM的制药业交给你，整个领域都归你负责。”罗尼说。  
里奥笑了：“你开玩笑，怎么会让不满三十岁的人负责整个制药业？”  
“我的助理会帮你，但主要的决定还是要你来做。”  
里奥还是不相信：“我知道你是开玩笑，可开这种玩笑干什么啊？我才进了公司没多久。”  
“因为你做得到，”罗尼说，“如果我明知道你会把事情搞砸，可能会让你负责整个制药业吗？不用担心，你只是需要学习很多东西而已。今天开始你的工作量加大了，你什么都不用顾忌，抓住所有能抓住的机会去学能学到的东西，你先从小事做起，慢慢做好了。”  
“可是……为什么啊？”里奥问，“明明公司里有那么多有经验的人——”  
“他们做得太久，思维老化，循规蹈矩，我们需要新人。”罗尼说，这些当然都是冠冕堂皇的话，他想让里奥知道自己的重要性，哪怕只是产生这种错觉也好。  
但罗尼没想到的是，他半强迫地让里奥负担起更多责任后，里奥果然沉稳、从容了许多，他发现自己的决策会影响到公司和众多员工的命运，他已经和从前不同，不再是无足轻重、可有可无的人，当然也不再是供人发泄扭曲和病态的牺牲品。  
在里奥觉得压力越来越大、也越来越累的同时，他也感觉到了些快乐。而他认为快乐的源头是罗尼，他给了自己工作，让自己在负担更多责任的时候一天天成熟起来，他让男人得到了应有的制裁、自己再无需为他担心，而最重要的是，他为里奥带来了好运，自从罗尼出现，一切都不一样了，一切都好起来了。  
但并非一切都是看起来的那样。里奥能感觉到快乐，却不是踏踏实实的快乐，心底存有的忧虑和漂泊无依感一直没能散去，他希望有人能解决这一切。  
于是他问罗尼，可不可以标记自己，语气谦卑，仿佛他在请求罗尼帮自己的忙而丝毫不觉得这是对任何一个Alpha来说都应当欣喜若狂的机会。那时的里奥已不再长着肉肉的娃娃脸，他沉稳安静，相貌清秀，年纪轻轻却已凭借一己之力把RAM的制药线抗在肩上，在公司里表情很少，不动声色，在罗尼面前乖巧听话，百依百顺。  
他提及标记一事时，卡卡和克里斯已经在一起很久了，卡卡从家里搬出去后，里奥不愿继续住他们一起租下的房子，那时为RAM工作的里奥已经有了足够的钱，他在罗尼家所在的地方不远处买了栋房子独自居住。  
里奥是在吃饭时提起标记的事的。一开始罗尼以为他在开玩笑，等他看到里奥认真的表情后，罗尼不笑了，表情尴尬地喝了口酒，说道：“如果你让我标记你，至少你要喜欢我啊。”  
这是什么话？里奥脱口说道：“我当然喜欢你了，不然我怎么会这么说？”  
罗尼苦笑，心想孩子果然就是孩子，交给他多少工作、把他磨练得多强大，他也还是个孩子，连依赖和喜欢都分不清，答应了标记就是害了他，不答应的话自己还要扮黑脸，简直没处说理。  
罗尼摸了摸里奥的头发，像个长辈一样笑了：“你不喜欢我，你只是依赖我。”  
“可是——喜不喜欢有什么的？如果你标记了我，以后我也不用担心其他Alpha了，我不想——”里奥解释着，他内心的某个地方仍惴惴不安，害怕自己某天落入尴尬的处境，被某个Alpha莫名其妙地标记了——就如同自己在四岁时被人领养，然后不明不白地被匕首和柳叶刀割伤了五年，他从未想要这些事发生，但它们偏就发生在了自己身上，你怎么能确定自己会在什么时候碰上什么样的遭遇呢？  
“会有适合你的人出现的。”罗尼说。  
“可我不想要别人，”里奥说，他脑海中浮现一个模糊的形象，一个衣着整洁、面容不清的人，里奥在脑海里抵触着这个形象，“我也不想找、不想等，你就当是帮个忙，不好吗？”他问。  
“哪有你这么心急的？”罗尼问，其他Omega都对标记一事十分小心谨慎，哪有像里奥这样火急火燎的。  
“可是……你就当是帮我……”里奥试图用无所谓的语气说出这句话，罗尼回应道：“好了，里奥，以后再说吧。”  
里奥有些灰心，但也没有过分失望，他想罗尼总要考虑一段时间（可这有什么好考虑？他又不是被标记的那个），自己以后还有时间说服他。  
周末时里奥去卡卡和克里斯家吃晚饭，在饭桌上，他语不惊人死不休地提起这件事，吓得克里斯打翻了酒杯。  
“你不能就这么让一个Alpha标记你！”卡卡说，“你们甚至都没在恋爱，你怎么能提出这种请求？”  
里奥有些不服气的样子，他原本没打算就直接说出这句话，可卡卡的反应太激烈了，他忍不住回道：“可你和克里斯不是在一起了吗？他都标记你了，我也让Alpha标记我有什么不行？”  
“这不一样！”卡卡说，“我和克里斯已经在一起了那么久了，我们的关系很稳定，不出意外的话以后也不会有什么变数——”  
“如果我和罗尼在一起也会是这样啊，”里奥说，“你和别人在一起了，还不许我和别人在一起吗？”  
“你在说什么！”卡卡沉下脸，“我说的是不许你和别人在一起吗？我是说你不能这样找一个不喜欢的人在一起。”  
“我喜欢罗尼。”  
“他不喜欢你，”卡卡直言道，他认为拒绝标记是表达一个Alpha表示自己没有兴趣的最明显方式，再这样下去只能受伤——但更真实的原因是他被里奥忽然要变成别人的这种可能吓到了，“如果他喜欢你，怎么会拒绝你的提议？”  
里奥开口要答话，说一个字也说不出，他气得不理卡卡，卡卡也固执地一言不发，两人僵持着。  
克里斯张着嘴，看着忽然闹脾气的两人，清了清嗓子打圆场道：“Ricky，我们不清楚他们之间的事，你也没见过罗纳尔迪尼奥几次，说不定他们以后会有机会……”  
卡卡正在气头上，原想反问克里斯“难道我让你标记我你会拒绝”，但这样事情只能更不好收场，卡卡只得接话对里奥说道：“你再好好想想吧，就像克里斯说的，我们不知道你们之间的事，也没有评判的立场……”  
卡卡叹了口气，神色无奈，甚至有些失落。里奥忽然心软了，后悔自己不该这样和他说话。吃过饭后里奥要走，卡卡把他留下了。  
克里斯翻了个白眼，蘑菇又耽误他良辰美景，早知道刚才就不给他们打圆场了。  
*  
晚上卡卡和里奥换好了睡衣躺在床上说话，克里斯气闷地搬来厚厚的床垫给自己打地铺，嘴里一边嘟嘟囔囔的：“你知道你像什么吗，蘑菇？你就像我跟Ricky的儿子似的，连我们俩滚床都要破坏，我还要受气似的睡在地上。”  
“你可以睡其他房间啊，”里奥说，“你以为我想和你睡在同一个屋子里？”  
“少说没用的。”克里斯说，一边愤恨地铺好被褥。最初里奥留宿时，卡卡不忍心让里奥自己住，就按照他们以前一起租房子时的习惯两人一起住，但克里斯自己在房里翻来覆去睡不着，硬是要搬到卡卡和里奥房里来。这期间少不了里奥和克里斯的一番唇枪舌战，里奥认为克里斯这样做太奇怪，克里斯觉得光明正大，一来Ricky是自己的男朋友，二来他对里奥一丁点兴趣都没有，所以他认为自己在他们俩的房间里打个地铺没什么可大惊小怪的。克里斯不同寻常的思路惊得里奥哑口无言。这件事原本没有洽谈成功的可能，但里奥看在卡卡的面子上勉为其难同意了。克里斯遵守约定，从不捣乱，老老实实地在搬来的地铺上躺着，天亮后再收起铺在地上的床垫。  
晚些时候，里奥睡着了。克里斯和卡卡一个床上、一个床下说着话，卡卡垂下手臂，躺在地铺上的克里斯握住他的手：“他睡了？”  
“嗯，今天睡得比平常晚，大概是因为之前和我生气了。”卡卡说。  
“你说话说得太狠了。”克里斯说。  
“里奥太不懂事了，乱折腾，让人标记这种话也能主动说出来。”卡卡说。  
克里斯有一阵没说话，捏了下卡卡的指尖说：“你有私心，是吧？”  
卡卡想要答话，张了嘴又不出声了。  
“只要他还没被人标记，我就觉得他还是我的，”卡卡说，“我不管那个罗纳尔迪尼奥到底在想什么，可他既然已经拒绝了里奥，那以后他们就不用再有瓜葛了。”  
“你变成蘑菇的亲妈了，”克里斯笑道，“启动丈母娘属性。”  
“也幸好他拒绝他了，”卡卡说，自己揉了下胸口，仿佛心有余悸：“感觉差劲透了，里奥还没和人在一起我就吓成这样了。”  
克里斯笑道：“我越来越觉得我们像蘑菇的爸妈。”  
“这爸妈也当不了多久了。”卡卡叹气道，“迟早有人会把他从我身边带走。”  
克里斯费力地咽了口气，卡卡和里奥之间的互动经常会惹得他心烦意乱，但这次他忽略卡卡的话，直接跳到正题问道：“你看出蘑菇的毛病了吗？”  
“什么毛病？”卡卡问。  
“他依赖你，是吧？”克里斯问。  
“是，所以呢？”  
“你说呢？”克里斯说，“你不在他身边，他想有其他人和他在一起吧。他的安全感好像比正常人要低，你也不能怪他这次着急，那个罗纳尔迪尼奥给了他工作、又帮他收拾了那个人渣，现在越来越器重蘑菇，把那么多重要的工作都交给他，蘑菇不喜欢他就怪了。”  
“可他不喜欢里奥啊！”卡卡说，“这人脑子怎么回事？连里奥都看不上，他还想要什么样的！”  
“嘘——小点声，”克里斯笑道：“你觉得里奥好是你自己的想法，可说不定罗纳尔迪尼奥的想法像我一样，偏就喜欢你这样的人呢。”  
“怎么说都怪怪的，”卡卡叹道，“但你刚才说的对，里奥的安全感比正常人低……说不定——我们应该找人陪着他，不管怎么说，总要让他有些安全感，哪怕是别人带来的安全感也行。”  
“你不觉得现在还太早吗？”克里斯说，“现在硬塞个人给蘑菇不是时候吧？他心里全是罗纳尔迪尼奥，一定会拒绝。”  
“那就再等等，”卡卡说，“可就算到了那个时候，怎么把人塞给他？”  
“总会有办法。” 克里斯说。  
“里奥要是找不到像你这样的傻瓜怎么办？”卡卡歪过头问。  
“给他找个聪明的，蘑菇已经够傻了。”克里斯笑道。


	9. Chapter 9

第四章 幼鸟

“不许哭！不许哭听见没有！”卡卡攥着里奥的肩膀，“你听我说完，一会儿你回家，是，我让你回家，我也陪你去，回家之后把需要的东西都拿上，衣服，洗漱用品，证件，钱，你要是能拿到他的钱就多带一点，但别拿太多，你那儿有多少？”  
“我不知道，也就几十块。”里奥说，他抹干眼泪，红着眼看卡卡。  
卡卡抓过钱包，把里面的三百二十七块全拿了出来：“我手头就这些，这张卡你拿着，你去马德里，在那儿先找个地方住，我把家这边的事都处理好马上去找你——”  
“我不敢走，Ricky，如果他找到我，会杀了我的……”  
“你要是不走和死了有什么区别！”卡卡厉声道，里奥的脸色更加难看了，卡卡降低声音，安抚地说：“他不会找到你的，如果他敢找上门，我……过段时间我就去马德里和你一起住，我会帮你的，你自己先找到住的地方，我会偷偷打钱给你。”  
“可我们没有钱……”  
“你担心这么多干什么！”卡卡说，“我就算是偷也会给弄来钱！你拿着，这是我的卡，里面只有一千多块了，你先去租房子，别去正规的地方，你是小孩子，他们不肯租给你的，去住看起来破旧一点的地方也没关系，那些人只想赚钱，不会管你有没有成年。记住千万别让人起疑，要是闹到未成年人保护中心去，他们一定会把你送回这里的。”  
“要先去……租房子？”里奥重复道，确认着自己要做什么。  
“不不不，不应该这样，”卡卡烦躁地说，“不要租房子，先住在小旅店里，很便宜的那种，花不了多少钱，然后马上找工作，找个可以提供住宿的工作……虽说但这样一来一定很辛苦……”  
“我不怕，”里奥说，自己也没底气，“只要你赶快来找我就行，我不想自己住在外面。”  
“我尽快，”卡卡说，然后看了眼表：“走，我们马上去你家，别耽误时间了，他还有两个小时就回来了吧？”  
“一个半小时。”里奥看了眼自己的表，腕带下都是疤痕。  
“别留着他送你的东西！”卡卡摘下里奥的表，把自己的戴在他手上，里奥被卡卡粗暴的动作吓了一跳，心想着这样根本说不通，里奥现在身上穿着的衣服也都是男人花钱买的。  
他们离开卡卡的家，没几分钟就走到里奥和养父居住的房子。两人上楼，里奥把衣服从柜子里搬出来，他没有旅行箱，卡卡拿来了自己的。  
里奥并不知道该带着什么，卡卡动作迅速地把所有衣服都扔进箱子里，还卷了条毯子塞进去。  
“我能带着这个吗？”里奥拿着一只抱着足球的小熊问。  
“不能！”卡卡夺过来一把扔到一边，“他送你的东西都不许拿！”  
“可是衣服和毯子不是都拿了吗？”  
“那些不过是生活用品，他送你的礼物不许拿！”见里奥表情有些委屈，卡卡搂住他哄道：“好了，以后我给你买，好吗？但你不能拿他送你的东西，里奥，他对你不好，记清楚了这件事，别记着他的好，那都是好久以前的事了，而且也都是假的。”  
里奥顺从地低了头，卡卡把头贴在里奥的额头上：“以后不许再任人欺负了。”说完这句话，卡卡继续快动作地整理里奥的行李，二十分钟后两人抬着箱子下楼了，卡卡把里奥送到长途汽车上，叮嘱他到了马德里之后给自己打电话，里奥一边点头一点哭。  
里奥在座位上坐好，惴惴不安地看着窗外。  
他十四岁，对生活一无所知，带着一个旅行箱离开了熟悉的地方和唯一的朋友，惶恐地担心着未来，心有余悸地回忆着过去。  
*  
里奥独自来到马德里，住进了所能找到的最便宜的旅店。来不及紧张慌乱，刚放下行李他就出门去找工作了。  
和从十三岁起就开始打工的卡卡不同，男人没让里奥工作过，连家事也没让他学着做，里奥过了好久才明白，他似乎有意把自己变成一个什么也不会的人，只能依附他人生活。  
里奥花了一个星期找工作，最后终于一个家庭烘培坊雇佣了他，工钱固然低的要命，但总归提供食宿，里奥不敢挑剔，立刻从旅馆中搬了行李住到这里。  
烘培坊中的工作并不难，却很累，里奥在天还没亮时就要起床，晚上关店后才能睡觉。辛苦归辛苦，每周拿到工钱时里奥总是很开心，毕竟他不再是那个什么都不会的自己了，他有事可做，可以自己赚来生活所需。  
十四岁的里奥喜欢工作胜过休息，他需要用大量忙碌的时间让自己淡忘过去，虽然他几乎每天都会在夜里惊醒，梦见男人找到了他，将他带回那个他再也不能称为家的地方。  
里奥独自在马德里住了三个月后，卡卡也来了。一番周折后，两人重新租了房子。位于三层的新房子依旧很小，但也足够两人住了。卡卡在公司中找到了正式工作，里奥还没成年，想找到理想的工作很困难，为了多赚些钱，他只能分别利用上下午的时间在不同的地方打工。  
*  
六点半时闹钟响了，里奥立刻关掉闹钟，怕吵醒了卡卡，可回头一看，床铺已经空了。  
“Ricky！”里奥跳起来跑进厨房，脚下粗糙的地板冰着他的脚，“你到底想怎么样！”  
卡卡以悠闲的姿态站在厨房中，用锅铲翻着煎蛋。  
“你不用早起，还长身体呢，多睡会儿。”  
“可今天你过生日！我特意定了六点半的脑中要早起给你做饭！”  
“只要我能做饭就不会让你做，”卡卡说，“回去穿衣服，别光着腿。”  
里奥跑回去迅速换好衣服，再度回到厨房来帮卡卡摆盘子，徒劳地收拾着原本就很干净的厨房。  
“你今天能在正常时间下班吗？”  
“没问题啊，”卡卡说，“你有什么计划？”  
“我听同事说，中心公园那边的灯都换掉了，特别漂亮，晚上我们过去看看吧。”里奥说。  
两人一直在减少不必要的花销，所以即使是过生日也尽量不花不必要的钱。  
“好，晚上我们在公园碰面。你没有像去年一样不长脑子地给我买了礼物吧？”卡卡问。  
“我没有……”里奥说，“其实过生日，花点钱也没什么，我们总还有点积蓄，再说我多加班几次就赚回来了——”  
“都说了不让你熬夜，还没成年呢，着什么急？正是该好好睡觉的时候，还在长身体呢，”卡卡说，“不说这个了，反正你今年什么都没买就对了，晚上我们一起去公园吧。”  
里奥点头，两人一边聊天一边吃早餐。  
他和卡卡已经熬过了最初拮据的状况，买食物时不用每次都为价签心烦，偶尔也可以奢侈一下，他们换过一次租住的房子，比原来更敞亮了些，周围不那么吵闹，只是楼层太高而且没有电梯，外加门口和窗边稍有些透风罢了。但这些也都没关系。两人一直节省着花钱，现在已经攒下了一点积蓄了，他们计划着再攒几个月的钱后就换个地方住，租一栋更好更宽敞的房子，眼下这栋虽然没什么大问题，但天气凉时屋子里总是很冷。  
卡卡把一叠纸递给里奥，“你看到我画圈的那些了吗？那些房子我们都可以租，地段都还可以，租金也合理，你看哪些合适，等有时间我们就去看房子，早该租一栋更好的了。”  
“就当是犒劳我们辛苦工作。”里奥笑着说。  
“你觉得——我们租有阁楼的顶层好不好？这样空间会大一点，价钱也不会很贵。”卡卡说。  
“要么有阁楼，要么有露台，这两种都挺好，哪种我都喜欢。”里奥说。  
“要是能碰到有人急着出手的那种就好了，租金会便宜不少。”卡卡说。  
两人计划着未来的房子，手里捧着热茶喝着，看上去所有事都很顺利。  
一切都走上正轨了。他们有积蓄，可以换房子，可以搬去更好的地方住。里奥暗自开心，等到明年自己成年后，他就可以去做更好的工作了，转为正式员工，赚更多的钱，给Ricky补好多好多生日礼物。  
只是他们都没料到，刚这样设想了五个星期，卡卡就生病了，他们辛苦攒下的积蓄在一个月间所剩无几。  
*  
“我们还有多少钱？”卡卡问。  
圣诞节飘着大雪，里奥裹着勉强能挡风的衣服去医院看卡卡，听了他的问题后从口袋里拿出一个磨破皮的黑色钱包，从里面摸出几张钞票。  
“就这些了，”里奥说，“你不用担心，医院的钱都交完了，剩下这些怎么也能对付过一个星期，我已经跟老板说要加班了，他同意我预支薪水了。”  
“我病得太不是时候了，”卡卡说，“你那老板也是有趣，拿着个未成年人当两个成年人用。你小心点，别累着，咱们俩饿不死就行了，你别拼命。”  
“我没有，”里奥说，“我怕像你似的，一不小心差点把命搭进去。你别动，我调一下床，我们一起吃饭。”  
里奥把餐桌固定好，将带来的午饭摆好。  
“手艺有长进啊。”卡卡说。  
“这能有什么长进。”里奥说，递给卡卡刀叉，两人默默吃着。卡卡把肉都推倒自己这边，里奥习惯了不去拒绝他，闷声吃了一会儿，还是说道：“你别把肉都给我啊。”  
“让你吃你就吃，吃饭的时候别说话。”卡卡说。  
“病成这样了，脾气还那么大。”里奥说，“出院以后你先别上班了，歇几天。”  
“我也正想着歇几天，然后开始做其他打算。”卡卡说，心中琢磨着不能再像现在这样干下去了，他需要新的出路，自己开店应该是不错的选择。至于钱，有什么可抵押的东西全都拿出来贷款好了，只能赚不能赔，他和里奥不能继续这样过日子了。  
*  
卡卡在医院里住了一个多月，里奥的脸上瘦得一点肉都没了。一开始他只顾着着急和害怕，在卡卡昏迷不醒时自己哭得天昏地暗，害怕自此以后要独自面对这世界。  
里奥不敢回家，不敢想象他以后要独自住在这里，他在医院和商店两边跑，下班了就去医院，在那里呆一整夜，第二天再去工作。  
你可以带走任何东西，但你不能带走Ricky。里奥祈求着，不知是在对哪个神说话，他的祈求变了味道，在无望时多了威胁的意味。或者你可以带走Ricky，那样的话你可以一举两得，我把自己也交给你。你要是觉得你对我还不够残忍，尽管带了Ricky走，你看我敢不敢在这具伤痕累累的身体上再加一道疤。  
最初里奥的祈求无比虔诚。他告诉神他愿意付出一切，用任何事交换，只要Ricky活着。但神对此没有回应，卡卡依旧昏迷，里奥开始试图劝服神——你不该带走Ricky，他那么年轻，从没做过错事，你不应该让他遭受苦难，他值得更好的生活，你让他活着，有什么磨难都让我来代替就好，我没什么可失去了，除了Ricky，你拿走什么都行。  
然后里奥开始哭。他奇怪为什么自己和Ricky要遇到这样的事。他自己无所谓啊，他早就想清楚了，四岁后他过了五年太美好的时光——可能是自己不配，那些快乐原本就不该让他得到，而世事都有代价，所以接下来的五年他用身体上不断添加的疤痕还债——他对自己说这就是命了，我认了。可Ricky有什么理由遭受这些？  
里奥看着卡卡，他躺在床上睡着，面容安稳。他从来都不像自己这般张皇失措，他比自己坚强太多，安静沉稳，却从不退缩。你真要带走这样美好的人吗？  
半个月后卡卡还没醒来，里奥开始绝望了，原本还在对神苦苦哀求的心变得硬梆梆的。很好，若你死了，我为你准备棺材，托人把我们一起埋进地下，挖的坑越深越好，把我们和这地面上的一切肮脏和纷扰都隔绝开。  
而就在里奥这样想后不过两天，他接到医院的电话，说卡卡醒了。里奥扔下工作飞奔到医院，进了房间就看见卡卡一副没事人的样子躺在床上。看见里奥慌乱的神情，卡卡笑道：“你慌什么，我没事，死不了。”  
里奥忽然崩溃般大哭起来，他十七岁了，这时却哭得像个孩子一样。他想说你敢死试试，你要吓死我了，我都想跟着你死掉算了，可他说不出话，哭成了泪人。  
“都说了没事，还哭。”卡卡说。  
他现在说什么都没用，里奥一心要哭，把这些天的恐惧和担惊受怕都哭出来。

*  
卡卡出院的那天，尽管手头拮据，里奥还是想办法庆祝了卡卡回家。  
他提前把小小的公寓收拾得整整齐齐，褪色的床单和被罩洗得干干净净，自己捣鼓了一下午修好了厨房的下水管。里奥求花店的店员帮了忙，留下了所有前一天没卖出去的花，按照店员说的方法保存起来让它们看起来依然很新鲜，然后摆在家里的各个地方。  
刚出院的卡卡身体还有些虚弱，但医院离家很近，他们步行走了回去，走到公寓门口时里奥挡了卡卡一下。  
“等一下，我先进去，”里奥拉开门，在卡卡迈进门时把准备好的花瓣扬在他头上：“欢迎回家！”  
卡卡笑了，花瓣粘在头发和肩膀上，里奥看着他笑，说不出话，心想Ricky果然和自己第一次见他那年一样好看，没有哪个神会忍心带走这样美好的人。  
里奥动作生涩地拥抱了他，听见卡卡低声在耳边说“谢谢”。  
里奥正要松开手，卡卡却忽然勒紧了下手臂。  
“我有没有说过我爱你？”卡卡说，里奥僵在他怀里，房间里凉凉的，他们拥抱着不能松手，卡卡的头垂下来，里奥大睁着眼看天花板，那一刻他再度开始祈求，我可以什么都不要，只要这个人在我身边，哪怕他厌弃我，都请别让我离开他。  
两人进了房间，公寓里很冷，里奥先把卡卡安置到床上，然后去拿自己做的小蛋糕，上面点了根蜡烛。他又拿了两瓶果汁，爬上床后和卡卡一起裹着被子对坐着。  
“好了，这是庆祝你出院的蛋糕，许个愿吧。”  
“你先来。”卡卡说。  
“应该是你许愿。”  
“不不，我们轮流来，你先许愿，”卡卡看着他，“说出来，让我听见。”  
“唔……”里奥犹豫一下，“希望Ricky不要再生病，希望他一直喜欢我，希望Ricky一直和我住在一起，我会尽量不给他添麻烦的——”  
卡卡笑了：“不行，你的愿望里都是我，说点其他的。”  
“那有什么可说啊？”里奥想了想，勉强开了口：“好吧，希望我赶快成年，然后就可以变成正式员工了，挣的钱能多些，好把Ricky养的胖胖的。也希望……希望我们俩都不生病，Ricky生病了我担心，我生病了就要花掉好多钱，我们已经没多少钱了——”  
卡卡的眼睛弯了起来，他对着里奥笑了：“你怎么总担心钱？饿不死我们俩的。轮到我了，”卡卡看着小蛋糕上的白蜡烛，说道：“希望我的咖啡厅计划成功，然后里奥这小傻瓜就不用整天担心钱了，希望小里奥快点长大，别再冒冒失失的，我生个病他就急得瘦了一圈，赶紧长大吧，然后我给你找个好人让你嫁过去——”  
里奥叫起来：“Ricky又胡说！干什么要把我嫁出去！”  
“我们不能这样一起住一辈子啊，”卡卡说，“现在你还小，我比你大三岁，照顾你没问题，可总有一天你要走，等你有了喜欢的人，根本就不会管我了。”  
“那不可能，我只喜欢Ricky。”  
卡卡吹灭了蜡烛，和里奥一起分蛋糕吃。  
“过两年你就不这么说了，到时候说不定哪个帅的要死的Alpha把你迷得神魂颠倒——”卡卡说。  
里奥不听了，拿了好大一块蛋糕向卡卡嘴里塞去。  
*  
晚上睡觉时两人都翻来覆去睡不着，里奥担心着下个月的房租，卡卡担心着里奥——他有些过于依赖自己了，这对他来说绝不是好事，如果自己这次的病没能好转、而是出了意外，会发生什么事呢？自己以后如果再出事怎么办呢？再不能陪着里奥，只能让他自己独自在这世上游荡。  
听着里奥没睡着，卡卡挑起话头问道：“你在想什么？我生病的时候。”  
“一开始求神让你好起来，”里奥说，“可你过了三个星期都不醒，我生气了，告诉神要是你走了我就去买棺材把咱们俩埋在一起。”  
“两个人怎么埋在一起？”卡卡问。  
“提前拜托别人帮忙呗，”里奥说，“我们手头没钱了，只够买一个体面的棺材，我们俩只好挤挤了。”  
“你就做的这种打算？”卡卡问。  
“没有别的路了。”里奥说，“我只认识你，除了你也没有其他重要的人。”  
“可迟早会有其他人，”卡卡说，“你才十七岁，以后还有好多年呢。”  
里奥把头埋在被子里不说话。  
“你迟早有一天会找到代替我的人，”卡卡说，“会有人代替我做这一切，陪你聊天说话，和你住在一起。”  
“也会有人代替我的位置是吗？”里奥抬起头问，“然后你就要和别人在一起了。”  
“我们都会这样。”  
“那怎么可能。”里奥说，语气随意，根本没当回事。  
“睡觉吧，以后再说这些。”卡卡说，知道想说服里奥并不是容易事，道了晚安后睡觉了。里奥盯着他看了好久，直到眼睛再也撑不住才睡着。

生命中最初的朋友，最重要的朋友，被自己当成全部财富和依靠  
有一天他会离开你

*

“里奥？”  
月光透过窗帘上的缝隙照进来，映在床上的两个身影上。  
里奥被困在梦中。刀尖顺着他的脖颈下滑，像画笔般留下细弱的红色印痕，细细窄窄的殷红线条缓慢地渗出血液，血珠从皮肤间钻出，将刀口染红。刀锋继续下滑，动作温柔，万分谨慎，里奥的胸膛不敢起伏，生怕刀尖会忽然戳破胸膛、直穿心脏。   
卡卡叫里奥的名字，试图把他从噩梦中唤醒。而里奥深陷梦境，无法醒来。  
“别喊，里奥，没事。”那个声音说，然后刀尖滑到腹腔。里奥躺在地板上，他身下都是冰凉黏腻的鲜血，血液在地板上流淌，扩大红色的版图，他躺在血泊中，大睁双眼，双唇开启而不发一言。  
这是给了他家的那个声音。这是接他回家的声音。这是答应了要一直照顾他的声音。  
“你受不了了吗？”那声音问，“你要叫出声了吗？”  
里奥听不清他的话，他们像置身真空般无法交流，无法理解，甚至无法触碰彼此。他睁着眼，仿佛透过天花板在看星空，空气中的尘埃忽然有了形状，片片落下掉进他的眼里，泪水自眼角滑下，里奥张着嘴。  
“你要喊了吗？”   
不，我没有声音。  
里奥动了下身子，刀尖忽然扎进腹腔，血液四溅，内脏温暖了冰冷的刀具，而里奥身上再也没有温热的地方。  
“里奥！”  
卡卡用力按下里奥挣扎的双手，一边叫着他的名字，里奥的胳膊十分僵硬，腿脚也在无意识地踢动，他皱着眉，胸口起伏剧烈，像是窒息了一般。  
“里奥！快醒醒！”  
卡卡在他耳边大声叫道，里奥打了个激灵，忽然收紧了胳膊。  
“没事了，没事了里奥。”卡卡在他耳边重复着，再次用力按下里奥的胳膊，这次里奥终于睁开眼了。  
“我……梦见他了。”  
“没事了，只是做梦，”卡卡说，安抚地揉着里奥僵直的胳膊，“别想了，你不会再见到他了。”  
里奥心有余悸，手摸到胸口按着心脏。  
“要不要喝水？”卡卡问。  
“不用，接着睡吧……我没事。”嘴上这样说着，里奥却还是攥紧了卡卡的手。  
“抱歉弄醒你了。”  
“没事，”卡卡说，“都过去这么久了，你怎么还会梦见他？”  
“以后不会了。”里奥说，心知肚明自己在撒谎。  
或许只能这样了，他想，我要一直带着这些东西，活在黑暗中，活在泥潭里。  
……但没关系，我还有Ricky。


	10. Chapter 10

第三章 柳叶刀

四岁的里奥抱着作为“回家礼物”的小熊坐在车上，他穿着薄薄的白毛衫，腿上套着松松的牛仔裤，他把头贴在窗上看着外面，蓬松的棕发被压扁了。  
这是他正式有了自己的家的第一天。车子在一栋漆成白色的房子停下，里奥被养父领进房子，在家里楼上楼下被抱着走了一遍，第一次见到了自己的卧室。虽然高兴，里奥也还是觉得不放心，生怕自己会被忽然送回孤儿院，再度住回那栋清冷的建筑里。  
四岁的里奥还没上学，男人出去工作时会有阿姨来照顾他。里奥很舍不得养父去上班，觉得他出门之后就没什么意思了，自己玩也没什么可玩的。  
吃过午饭后，里奥去院子里玩，他在草坪上发现了足球，里奥长的小，踢球也没什么力气，第一次踢球却玩得很高兴。  
里奥玩了半天，觉得用脚踢没意思了，干脆用手去抛球，足球落到灌木后面，里奥听见那后面传来吃痛的一声叫嚷，惊得坐在地上。   
一个比里奥高很多的男孩“忽”地从灌木丛后坐起，他棕褐色的头发上海沾着几片树叶，目光探寻着究竟是谁打扰了自己的午睡。  
“这是你的吗？”他问，发现对方是个没自己一半高的小豆丁后没了脾气，从灌木丛后面抱着球站起来。  
卡卡走到里奥面前，里奥看得呆了，他从来没见过长得这么好看的人。  
“拿着呀，”卡卡把球递给里奥，然后揉了揉自己的脑袋，“我刚睡着就被你砸醒了。”  
可是人为什么要躲在树丛里睡觉呢？里奥想。  
“对不起。”他答道，这是他经常说的几句话之一，他知道这样说总是没错的。  
卡卡打量着比自己矮了很多的小孩，又看看他身后的房子：“哦，你就是他领回来的小孩啊，你刚住进来吗？”  
里奥懵懵懂懂地点头，卡卡摸了摸他的头发说：“我也是领回来的，我住在后面那条街上，已经来这儿两年了。我是里卡多，他们叫我卡卡。”  
“里奥。”里奥用肉乎乎的手指着自己说道。  
“你自己在这儿玩也没什么意思，我带你去我家吧，他们都上班去了，没人管我。”  
说着，卡卡去拉里奥的手，里奥胆怯了，向后退了退。  
“里奥不走。”  
“怎么这么胆小啊？”卡卡说，“那好，我们不走，今天我们在这儿玩行吧？”  
里奥点点头，卡卡和他一起踢球玩，踢累了就坐在草坪上说话，里奥会说的词不多，就一直听卡卡讲。  
“明天我要去学校，下课了来找你。”临走时卡卡说，里奥琢磨着“下课”这个词是什么意思。  
十几天后，里奥开始习惯和卡卡一起玩，社区里的其他孩子都已经上高中了，只有他们两个年纪小，能在一起玩。卡卡放学后来找里奥，有时带里奥去自己家，卡卡觉得里奥长得太小，像个玩具似的，一离开自己的视线就担心，怕他磕了碰了，于是在自己写作业的时候就把里奥放在桌子上，里奥很安静，就那样乖乖地坐在桌子上看卡卡写作业，心中好奇着他在干什么。有时他伸手去摸卡卡的头发，换来卡卡含糊的几声咕哝，说自己还没写完，别闹。  
四岁的里奥非常适合被放在各种桌子和柜子上，卡卡像得了新玩具一样高兴，里奥和他一起玩时，他把里奥放在冰箱上坐着，里奥也不知道害怕，直到自己没坐稳、掉下来被卡卡接住时才吓得哭了，卡卡也吓了一跳，连忙哄他说以后再不这样闹了，再不把他放到那么高的地方去了。  
里奥的养父有时会出差，时间虽然短，带着孩子却也不方便，每到这个时候他就把里奥送到卡卡家暂住，卡卡会学着大人的模样把里奥抱着接过来，然后听着自己的养父母说他们会好好照顾里奥，这时卡卡会低声在里奥耳边不服气地说：“他们才没照顾你，都是我照顾你。”  
*  
九岁时里奥的身上第一次出现伤口。两道长长的伤口出现在胳膊上，那个下午他哭了好久，不明白发生了什么，然而男人的表情一直平静，语调温和地告诉他没事，一切都好，这是他们之间的秘密，只是有些疼而已，没关系的，不是吗？里奥不明所以，握着被包扎起来的胳膊一直哭。男人安慰着他，比平时更温柔，溺爱更多，他做了盛丰的晚饭，耐心地喂里奥吃饭。  
“一切都没变，不是吗？”他微笑问道，温热的手揉着里奥的头发。里奥胆战心惊地看着他。  
晚上睡觉时里奥一直在发抖，男人把空调开大，又为他加了一床被子。  
“我说过了，里奥，什么都没变，我和以前一样对你好，照顾着你，你只需要放心就好了，不会有事的。”  
里奥不敢说话。第二天醒来后，他发现事情果然和从前一样没有分别，男人送他上学，叮嘱他午饭时别忘了喝牛奶，然后又重复了一遍不要让任何人知道他胳膊上有伤口的事。  
“包括卡卡。”他说。  
“也不能告诉Ricky吗？”里奥问。  
“如果你告诉他，他会着急、会生气的，你不希望他对你生气吧？”男人说，“而且这是我们之间的事，不是吗？”  
里奥答应了。他对整件事都一头雾水，不明白昨天发生了什么，胳膊上的伤口到底是怎么回事，但男人既然说着不要告诉别人，自己就还是保密吧。再说他自己也不想让人知道他的胳膊上多了两条那样的伤口。  
里奥在午休时间见到了卡卡，他的话比平常更少，面带愧色，好像自己做了见不得人的事一般。卡卡问他是不是生病了，里奥推说只是肚子不舒服。  
告诉Ricky也没用，里奥想，他能做什么，他也没办法阻止这些，平白无故让他担心我干什么？  
“我们是朋友吧？”里奥问，“无论发生什么，我们都是朋友，是吗？”  
“当然了，”卡卡看了他一眼，“说什么傻话呢。”  
自那天起，里奥开始避免穿短袖衣服，他的衣裳全换成了长衣长袖，去卡卡家住的时候也自己去浴室里换好长袖的睡衣。  
“你换个衣服干嘛还躲起来？”卡卡问。  
里奥垂着头没回答，爬上床去，两个孩子枕在一个枕头上。  
里奥最终没有开口告诉卡卡自己被割伤的事，他遵守了对养父的诺言，不把这件事透露给其他人。  
他以为这样的事或许只会有这一次，但两个月后他的另一条手臂上也添了伤口，接下来是一个月后、三个星期后，再之后事情就变得没有规律起来，男人随心所欲地在里奥身上开伤口、缝针，仿佛将伤口当做艺术一样处理，而里奥就是他的作品。  
*  
等到十三岁时，里奥已经对满身的疤痕麻木了，他不会抵抗也不会恨，甚至自己为男人找了理由开脱，劝自己说他还是爱着自己的。  
男人出差时，里奥照例去卡卡家住。他在浴室里换好了衣服，躺回床上，没一会儿卡卡也换了睡衣坐到床边，磨磨蹭蹭地玩手机、拿出充电器。  
里奥看着他，忽然直起身子问道：“你身上为什么有种很好闻的味道？”  
卡卡放下手机、钻进被子里：“以后这味道会越来越明显，再过两年就要用抑制剂了。”  
“你在说什么啊？”  
“小笨蛋，”卡卡摇了摇头，只简洁地用一个词回答了里奥：“Omega。”  
“啊——”里奥应了一声，他们很早就明白Alpha、Beta和Omega这些概念，只是谁也没空整天想着这些，今天卡卡忽然提醒了他，卡卡很快就会成年，里奥自己也马上就不再是小孩子了。  
“我也是Omega——”里奥说，他忽然开心起来，“和Ricky一样！”  
“是啊，不知道哪天你就被某个Alpha拐走了。”卡卡随口说道。  
里奥忽然从刚才的开心中缓过神来：“不对啊，Ricky，这样就……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你为什么不是Alpha！”里奥嚷道，“你要是Alpha我就能和你一直在一起了！”  
“又说傻话了，”卡卡笑道，搂着里奥的脑袋，“这样不是也挺好。”  
里奥不说话，独自想着，过了一会儿想到以后卡卡和别人在一起后不要自己了，竟然眼泪汪汪的委屈起来了。  
“以后你和别人在一起了，我一定要揍他一顿。”里奥宣布道。  
“好，随你。”卡卡说。  
“我刚见到你的时候你才这么高，”过了会儿卡卡挑起话题说道，他用手比划了一下，看起来比床沿高不了多少，“长得像个小肉球。”  
“我一点也不记得了。”里奥说。  
“记得就怪了，才四岁。”卡卡说。  
两人又说了会儿，卡卡困了，说话也含糊起来。里奥借着月光看他睡着的样子，手指隔着睡衣划过自己身上的伤痕，心想着自己继续这样下去，究竟会走到一条什么样路上。  
人们都说孩子不过是孩子，他们的想法肤浅，他们的忧虑不值一提，或许是这样，里奥想，但就算是孩子也会有痛苦烦乱的时候，不知所措，忧心忡忡。而奇怪的是，人竟然能在各种各样的困境中活下来，回过头时见到的全是苦涩，完全不明白自己当初是怎么忍过来的。  
我身上的伤越来越多啦，Ricky，里奥想道，我能告诉你吗？我把这些告诉你，会有什么用吗？你会有什么反应呢？你知道我最近想到什么吗……我觉得我要习惯了，就好像这是我理所当然要承受的，就好像这是活着的一部分。我听人们说一个人不能任由他人控制和伤害，可我已经不能明白、理解那些话了，我不能反抗，也不会反抗，他给我家，给我爱，作为代价，我要用这样的方式回报他。  
不用别人提醒，里奥自己也觉得他的想法不正常了。  
卡卡睡着，面容平静，里奥猜测或许像Ricky这样美好的人才不会遭遇这样的事。  
“Ricky？”里奥低声叫道。  
“嗯？”  
“我特别、特别、特别喜欢你。”里奥说，卡卡迷糊着搂住他。  
我非常喜欢你，尽管我好像已经变成了不正常的东西，但我总是知道，无论我变成什么样你都不会介意。  
*  
十四岁的里奥在床沿上坐着，后背微微弓着。男人用止血带熟练地处理他腹部的伤口，一边声调温和地问里奥疼不疼，里奥摇头，眼中干净明亮，不沾一点水雾，他向男人微笑，几近怜悯。怜悯他也怜悯自己。  
腹部刚刚被割开得地方仍有鲜血流出，但里奥知道自己不会死去，也厌恶自己竟然不能死去这一事实。他知道男人总是会掌控好分寸，他是医生，当然明白如何将痛苦与意外隔绝开。  
我们是在做什么呢？里奥想，这样扭曲的画面竟然都习惯了，其实我们两个都知道自己病入膏肓，只是不肯承认罢了，不是吗？  
里奥忽然吃痛地倒吸了口气，伤口被按压得有点紧。  
“怎么了？”男人问。里奥不答话，仍旧微笑摇头，示意没事。他的笑容越来越浅，微笑只能牵动嘴角，眼睛无法做出回应。他原以为迟早有一天男人会发现他笑容中的异样，然后因此苛责他、对他的伤害变本加厉，可这样的事并没发生。他果真病了，里奥想，我笑得这样假，他竟也当做是正常的接受下来了。我们都病了。  
男人的手旁放着医用器皿，上面摆着干干净净的柳叶刀和擦的全是鲜血的酒精棉。地上也有淋漓的血迹。  
真是把漂亮的刀。里奥想。这种时候他总会想很多，看到什么就努力去想什么，以此尽最大努力转移注意力，减少身体上的疼痛和心里隐隐扭曲的东西。男人曾用匕首割伤自己，但多数时候，他喜欢用专业器具，比如那本应用于拯救病人的柳叶刀。  
里奥学会了不去反应，尽量没有太大动作的反应。他不哭，却忍不住颤抖。一开始他会问自己这种仪式般的、单纯在他身上割开伤口的做法到底是因为什么，后来他不再问了，那只能让他陷入自轻自贱的问答循环，让他更加痛苦。可笑的是男人虽然乐在其中，却也会露出隐忍和疼痛的神色，仿佛吸取了里奥的痛苦，然后在这痛苦中提炼出变成他生命养分的快感。  
但他不是每次都忍得住的。每隔一段时间，在男人再次在他身上割下伤口时，里奥会忍不住哭叫起来。里奥甚至计算了次数，大概每过两个半或三个月他会这样失态一次，积压了太久的东西不得不喷发而出。他坐在床上，在男人在他的小腿上割下十几厘米长的伤口时忽然大哭起来，男人紧紧压住他的腿，不让他乱动，如果里奥只是偶尔哭一次，他不会介意。里奥哭着，在心里问自己为什么会遭受这样的事，为什么让他活着，为什么他不敢去死。  
里奥知道自己不过十几岁，还是个孩子，离开男人便无法存活。他是自己的依靠，而且里奥认为男人照顾着他，爱他，里奥也同样认为自己爱他。那么这些是为了爱忍受的。  
事到如今，这已经是他们共同生活的第十年。里奥十四岁，他的煎熬开始于五年前，可里奥脑海中留着根深蒂固的印象，男人是照顾者，是监护人，是提供遮风挡雨和依靠的家人，他让自己脱离孤苦无依的环境，给他家，给他居所和早餐时热气腾腾的牛奶，给他所有里奥不曾想过自己会拥有的温暖……那些回忆太美好，一旦开始，里奥就无法停下。一到这时，他就会为男人找借口，努力去原谅他，努力劝说自己现在正遭遇的其实并没什么大不了。  
于是他对自己说，这样也还算好的，毕竟他还活着，而且男人也从没侵犯过他，从这方面来说他还算幸运。有时里奥会无缘无故陷入亢奋的状态里，心想着疤痕算什么，不就是身体上受了些罪吗，这有什么，只要我忍过去了，不就好了吗。  
他安慰自己，觉得男人这样做只是因为他无法控制，类似某种心理疾病，需要施虐的快感来支撑自己活下去。如果是这样……那么就这样吧。里奥想，他爱我，我忍受一下，又有什么呢。  
那时候的里奥对世界茫无所知，直到好多年后他才明白，没有人可以伤害另一个人，无论他是不是做错了事，无论这是否因为他爱他或恨他，无论这是否有关心理疾病还是无法控制的举动，没有人可以私自将暴力施加在另一人头上。而你不应为了任何缘由去忍受。  
年幼的里奥并不知道这些，他一直隐瞒着自己被男人虐待的事实，不知不觉将自己变成了受害者和帮凶。他觉得羞耻，认为自己会遭受这样的对待必定是因为自己也有过错的原因。  
*  
当里奥十四岁、这件事被唯一的朋友知道时，迎接他的是Ricky的暴怒。  
“你干什么了？”Ricky被里奥的伤口吓到了，一张口竟然是这样一句话，然而顷刻间愤怒就取代了惊吓，他扯着里奥的领子，问他是谁干的。  
里奥无法对Ricky隐瞒，低声说出男人的名字。Ricky起身就走，里奥扑过去拖住他，Ricky想要把他推开，里奥不肯松手，他第一次见到有人愤怒到这个地步，里奥毫不怀疑如果自己松手，Ricky会立刻冲到男人面前然后杀了他。Ricky叫着让他放开，里奥死死地抱着他，他们纠缠在一起，直到Ricky碰坏了里奥身上的新伤，里奥疼得叫了出来，Ricky才恢复些理智。他放开里奥，眼见里奥的衣衫上渗出血，他拉开衣襟，看着胸口开裂的刀伤，问Ricky有没有干净毛巾。  
Ricky从浴室里拿出条新毛巾递给里奥，里奥把毛巾按压在伤口上。他已经习惯这些了，处理起伤口也是轻车熟路。他知道血会很快止住，所以并不担心，可Ricky却哭了。里奥第一次见到他哭。那时是正午，Ricky哭得停不下来，他用一直手臂挡住眼睛。  
“你别哭呀。”里奥说，他自己却也跟着哭了。  
他们仍是孩子，没有力量抵抗任何事，对成人的世界一无所知，无法反抗。Ricky为里奥觉得难过，觉得心疼，更为自己无能为力觉得痛苦，有时眼见他人受苦远比苦难施加在自己身上更让人无法承受，他曾说过会保护他，却让他落到如今伤痕累累的地步。他想问他为什么你不早告诉我，然后他自己回答了这个问题，因为即使我知道了也帮不了你，因为我什么都不是，什么都办不到。  
他哭得越来越凶，里奥不得不去安慰他。明明受伤的是自己，为什么Ricky会哭得这么难受。  
里奥抹掉自己的眼泪，笨拙地去帮Ricky擦眼睛，即使在这个时候里奥都忍不住去赞叹Ricky竟然长得这样好看，而这个从小就被他崇拜的人现在竟因为自己受苦而哭得停不下来。  
Ricky双手攥住里奥伸来的手，仍是泪流不止，里奥觉得手掌发疼，他小声叫着Ricky的名字，想把手抽回来，对方却无论如何不肯松开。后来不知怎么，明明已经止了眼泪的里奥再次哭了出来，两个孩子在正午的阳光下静默哭泣。  
过了不知多久，Ricky率先抹干眼泪，以偏执狂般的神情告诉里奥，这种情况必须停止。


	11. Chapter 11

第二章 牢笼

Kun第一天在RAM的工作很顺利。因为刚上班，要做的事情不多，主要是熟悉一下公司的业务以及他以后负责的东西。里奥向他介绍了一些，秘书和另一个助理也帮了忙，把公司里一些经常要打交道的人介绍给他。第一天的工作很早就结束了，里奥在正常时间下了班，然后由Kun开着里奥的车，两人一起回家。  
车子缓缓开进枫叶湖的住宅区时，Kun赞叹着说这边的景色真好，一边开车一边张望着。很快他们进了一条林荫路，层叠的树叶遮盖了天空。  
里奥想了一路，已经快到家，不得不开口说了。他做出平平常常的语气说道：“有件事没跟你说，现在还没给你准备单独的房间，你要有个心里准备。我们住的地方是套间那种，你的房间在外面，我的在里面，我来回进出都要经过你的房间，你别介意。”  
“好奇怪啊，”Kun问，“为什么要这样设计？”  
“家里没有其他适合住人的房间了。”里奥敷衍道。  
这是谎话，这个奇怪的套间是克里斯自作主张的主意，他带看笑话的心态劝说卡卡应该让里奥把房间改成这样，说如果距离太远，里奥还是难以对人产生信任感。里奥惊讶，问道：“难道你让我和一个刚认识的人住同一个卧室吗？”  
“不是啊，蘑菇，你怎么这么笨，”克里斯笑道，“你的卧室外面正好是书房，两个房间都很大，就改成两个卧室，你住里面的，他住外面的，你来回进出卧室都要经过他的房间，这样就算你想躲着不见人也不可能了——你可别否认你不会这样，我不知道你什么样，Ricky还不知道吗。”  
卡卡知道让里奥相信别人很难，但用住在一个套间里这种方法也未免太过了。虽说有些过分，可卡卡觉得这有可能是个转机，他也希望里奥的性格能有所改变。  
“你觉得呢？”卡卡问，“我们可以这样试一下。”  
“我不想。”里奥干脆地答道。  
“可如果不这样，晚上回到家里后你们两个都在各自的房间里，说不定连说话的机会都没有了。他是来照顾你的，里奥，又不是仇人。”  
“我认为——他和我住在一个房子里就已经够亲密了。”里奥说，表情固执。  
“是啊，还没有我和你亲密呢，”克里斯讽刺地笑道：“来我们家时你和Ricky一起睡在床上，我在地上睡，不管怎么说都是在一个房间里呢。你和你这未来助理关系也好不到哪儿去，还没我和你‘关系融洽’呢。”  
“谁想和你一个房间？”里奥问道，“我想和Ricky一起住，是你非要厚着脸皮跑到我们的房间里的！”  
克里斯耸耸肩：“不管怎么说，我们都在一个房间里住了，就是比你声称自己以后要‘信任’的助理先生更亲密。”  
“Ricky！”里奥答不出话了，叫了声卡卡，卡卡瞪了克里斯一眼：“你就不能少说两句？”  
“你这样乱说也没用，”里奥说，“我不会同意的，你别想把我的房子改装的乱七八糟。”  
克里斯翻了个白眼，心想蘑菇真是窝囊，这点胆量都没有。  
卡卡想象了下里奥和未来助理在公司时融洽相处的画面，又想了想他们回家后里奥还和他亲热聊天的画面，可第二个画面怎么也想象不出来，倒是里奥闷在卧室里的画面很容易就出现了。  
“你可以试试，里奥，”几天后卡卡再提起在这个话题，“我们把你的书房改造成另一个卧室，但与此同时也准备好一个客房，以后那个当你助理的人，你可以先让他住客房，如果你看他顺眼，再找个借口（“比如说房子漏水，”克里斯插话道）让他从客房搬出来、住到你卧室外面的房间里。”  
里奥想了想，觉得这个折中的办法还算实际，也不会觉得难以接受，于是就同意了。毕竟他也希望自己不要一直是现在这种性格。  
向来爱管闲事的克里斯兴高采烈地联系了自己认识的装修公司，让他们来改造里奥的房子。  
而几乎就是在资料上看到Kun照片的瞬间，里奥就决定了这个人不用去客房住了。  
*  
Kun不介意两人住在同一个套间里，他开心极了——最近他的运气好得不得了，他重新遇到喜欢的人，和他一起工作，和他住在同一个屋檐下……  
“这也是为了安全考虑吧？”到家后Kun打量着房间问，“只有走过我的房间才能到你的卧室。”  
“对，也是为了安全考虑。”里奥跟着重复道，庆幸Kun找了个不错的理由。  
里奥原本还会担心着自己和Kun第一次一起吃饭会尴尬，但米莎阿姨很好地化解了这一危机，她问Kun是哪里人，之前做什么工作，家里有没有兄弟姐妹，父母是做什么的，Kun一一回答了，和米莎聊得非常开心，里奥偶尔插句话，但多数时候他只是在听他们聊。  
一起吃过晚饭后，米莎回家了。Kun问起米莎阿姨的情况，里奥回答着，不知不觉和他聊了起来。  
“阿姨是罗尼介绍给我的，是罗尼的亲戚，罗尼说她家里没有小孩，所以就来照顾我了。阿姨人很好，总是笑眯眯的。”  
说道最后，里奥脸上浮现笑意。  
Kun注意到在公司时里奥的表情和动作都很从容，那是工作需要他必须如此，他也习惯了，工作时就要拿出工作时的样子，但一旦下班，里奥就拘谨了许多。  
“为什么她没有小孩？她没结婚吗？”Kun继续问道，他很高兴有个话题可聊，也感觉到如果自己不开口，里奥是不会主动说话的。  
“罗尼说阿姨结过婚，可她还是觉得单身更好，就离婚了，之后也没再结婚……”里奥说着：“阿姨很厉害呢，她年轻的时候就赚了好多钱，现在她来我这儿只是为了有些事做罢了，她好像很喜欢我呢。”说到最后，里奥又笑了，觉得自己说出这样的话有些不好意思，斜开目光去看地板了。  
Kun觉得里奥的性格很有趣，他将别人对自己的认同和好感（无论多么微乎其微）都当做是无法想象且难以报答的好意，他似乎也惊讶着竟然会有人喜欢自己的这一事实。  
“之前你去威尼斯做什么？”Kun问道，“在哪里住了很久吗？”  
“我是去出差的，和罗尼一起，你见过他的，他才是我们所有人的老板，现在他回南美的总部了，”里奥说，“我在威尼斯住了半个多月吧，记不清了，办完分公司的事就回来了。你呢？”  
“我是辞了工作去玩儿的，没玩儿好，”Kun耸耸肩，“每天都迷路、每天都迷路，我都快疯了。”  
里奥笑了：“一开始我也经常迷路来着，后来我把常去的地方的地图背下来了，这样就不会总是耽误时间了。”  
那天里奥和Kun并没聊多久，他们在十一点前睡了，里奥是在听罗尼的话养好身体，加班之外总是尽量早些睡，Kun也喜欢这样的作息时间。躺在床上时他忍不住笑了，看着里奥卧室的门想自己真是交了好运了，不仅遇见了那个男孩，还和他一起工作、住在一起，真是太走运了，明天也要努力，明天还要……  
Kun还没来得及想第二天的工作，就呼噜噜地睡着了。  
*  
RAM的工作要比Kun想象得更有效率，他知道这样一个庞大的企业运转起来一定十分复杂，但公司建立了精良的体系，可以用最高效的方式保证每个环节的效率，虽然累，Kun也觉得很新奇，他带着好奇接下里奥分配给他的任务，然后就其中不明白的地方向里奥发问，平常少言寡语的里奥在工作时却说得很多——因为说的都是公司事务，他对此了然于心，讲起来也得心应手。  
这样相处了一个星期，Kun忽然在一天下班时发现了另一件自己应该欣喜若狂的事：里奥几乎只和他在一起——当然，不是指恋爱的“在一起”，完全是字面意思上的。家里固然有米莎的短暂陪伴，但米莎并不住在这里，而里奥几乎没有朋友，这几天除了客户和公司员工，里奥根本没去见任何人。他身边只有自己。  
就在Kun要为这好运欢呼时，里奥在一天晚饭后递给他一份名单。  
“我认识的人不多，”他说，“公司的人你都知道了，除了公司的人之外，我还有几个朋友，除了他们，如果有其他人联系我或者找上门来，都麻烦你帮我拦回去。”  
“没问题。”Kun答应着，稍微有些灰心，原来里奥是有朋友的，并不只是自己。当然了，他对自己说，你忘了威尼斯的那个男人吗？说起来他还是你的老板呢……  
Kun看着名单和上面的照片，心想里奥的朋友可真少，要是自己，好几页纸也写不完。  
里奥观察着Kun的反应，庆幸他没提问题。里奥这样做的目的主要是想避开养父，虽然那个人已经被判了刑，可里奥还是担心，生怕万一出了什么变故，他被保释出来，然后再度出现到自己面前。可里奥又不能直接把养父的名字给Kun告诉他要防着这个人，那样Kun一定会奇怪他们之间发生了什么事。  
“他们是你的朋友啊，”Kun指着名单上的卡卡和克里斯说，“面试的时候我还觉得奇怪呢，他们都没穿正装，也不像第一轮面试时的员工那么一本正经。”  
“我拜托他们帮我面试的，”里奥说，“他们没为难你吧？”  
“没有，”Kun耸耸肩，“我是最后一个，他们看起来都累了，尤其是——里卡多。”  
“大家都叫他‘卡卡’，你也可以这样叫他。”  
*  
几天后，急不可耐的克里斯终于等来了他们和里奥新助理的第一次晚餐，克里斯不住地问Kun他们住在一起的细节，Kun如实答了，克里斯觉得过于平淡，很快就失去了兴趣。他原本还指望能听Kun说些里奥的八卦，比如里奥对于他们这样住在一起有多不习惯，或者里奥对Kun说话会动不动就脸红，结果什么也没发生，克里斯感觉无趣极了。  
饭后几人在露台上聊天，没一会儿卡卡就以“麻烦Kun帮个忙”的名义把Kun叫走了，Kun跟着他走到门廊，卡卡向露台的方向张望了一下，说道：“你和里奥好像相处得不错。”  
“很顺利，”Kun笑道，“无论是在公司还是在家里，我们两个都很合得来。”  
“那就好，”卡卡不带感情地说道，一两秒后再次开口说：“有件事本来应该早些告诉你，但之前没机会，现在说了也不晚——里奥不喜欢别人碰他，麻烦你担待些。”  
Kun的表情忽然变了。  
“你不会——？”  
“我大前天拍了他肩膀一下，”Kun说，一副恍然大悟的样子，“我说他当时怎么忽然脸色变了，就是……忽然很烦躁似的，当时我以为是因为公司的事……”  
卡卡叹了口气：“现在你知道了就好了。还有，现在天气凉，你还注意不到，里奥喜欢穿长袖的衣服，多热的天气都穿长袖，别问他为什么不换短袖。”  
虽然奇怪，但这听来也没什么不得了，Kun点点头答应了。  
“一次性都说了吧，还有件事，里奥的家人、朋友、还有他以前的生活，这些都别问，好吗？除非他自己主动提起来。”卡卡说，怀疑根本没有里奥主动说起那些事的可能。  
“好啊，没关系，我一直顺着他，他想说什么我们就说什么，不然我就讲其他好玩的事给他听。”  
“你给他讲好玩的事？”  
“对啊，”Kun说，“里奥说话不多，但是他很爱听，我说在以前的公司和学校的事，里奥都觉得很好玩，他听得挺高兴呢。”  
“那真好。”卡卡笑道，心里忽然涌起一股不满——这家伙这么快就和里奥熟络了？  
可这样想也不对，他和里奥住在一起，抬头不见低头见，相处得融洽当然是好事。  
九点钟时，卡卡和克里斯回他们的家去了，Kun刚搬来里奥家没多久，他们俩也不好这么快就在这儿留宿。里奥和Kun送他们出门，看着克里斯的车开出林荫路后，Kun忽然叹道：“你的朋友们真好，而且还都长得那么好看，尤其是里卡多。”  
里奥奇怪地看着Kun，说：“你也长得好看啊。”  
“我好看吗？”Kun瞪大眼睛，里奥被他惊讶的模样逗笑了，而Kun好像还挺认真的。  
“别笑啊，你说的是真的还是假的？从来没人说过我好看。”  
“是真的啊，我真是这么想的。”里奥说，他可说不出更多夸奖人的话了，再说下去自己都要脸红了。他还没说出更多呢，他觉得Kun长得挺可爱的，但这样的话说了Kun大概会不高兴，这几乎就像夸奖男孩子“漂亮”一样不合时宜。  
“真的啊！”Kun忽然开心起来，一瞬间他又想去拍里奥的肩膀，但他立刻想起卡卡的话并且忍住了。  
之后的几天Kun注意着里奥，发现他果然在避免同所有人有肢体接触，去接拿文件的时候永远都不会碰到对方的手，这不仅限于在公司，在家里也是。很多时候米莎和里奥亲切聊天的样子让Kun觉得他们像母子，而在一些时候，看上去米莎阿姨应该亲吻里奥的脸颊或者揉揉他的头发时，他们之间却只有言语、缺失了动作。  
而Kun也忽然提前明白了里奥只穿长袖的理由。  
一天凌晨，里奥被手机吵醒，公司有一份紧急的文件需要他签字，里奥穿着睡衣就下楼去接传真了，Kun也迷糊着从床上爬起来，下楼去看有没有自己能帮得上忙的事。再说这是公事，他也应该知情才对。  
Kun走下楼梯时里奥正用右手拿着手机、左手拿着传真纸看着，而Kun忽然注意到了他从未见过的东西，里奥穿着睡袍、背对着他，他的右手举着手机，宽大的袖子落了下来堆积在肘弯处，Kun清清楚楚地看见里奥手臂上的一条条伤疤，他以为自己看错了，可那些疤痕太深太长，容不得他看错。Kun惊得不敢移动，脑筋停滞了好几秒，然后他退回楼梯上方——这样里奥就看不到他，而Kun也得以有时间整理自己的心情。  
不过十几秒，Kun从楼梯上走下来了，脚步声特别响，一边走一边问道：“里奥，出什么事了？”  
“有个文件要马上签，我正在看。”里奥答道。Kun走到他旁边时，他已经放下手机和传真纸了，衣袖完完整整地遮住了手臂。  
“应该没问题了，我检查一遍，然后签了字回传就行。你不用下来啦，快回去睡吧。”  
“没事，我也不困，”Kun说，“陪你呆一会儿吧。”  
他们在楼下耽搁了好一会儿。里奥打开电脑，登陆公司后台，检查了之前的几个计划和文件。期间Kun一直坐在他旁边，一言不发地看着他处理公事。里奥从睡梦中被电话惊醒，脸色还苍白着，Kun偷偷打量他，忽然觉得自己根本不了解他，这时的里奥看起来前所未有地陌生，他应该是柔弱且易碎的，可他却比多数人都坚强。  
“好了，”里奥拿过笔签上字，把文件回传给公司：“都弄好了。”说完话，他转向Kun，“你看，都说了没事，你还陪我呆了这么半天。”  
“我总要知道公司发生了什么事嘛。”Kun说。两人一前一后上了楼，道了晚安后各自睡了。  
里奥睡了。Kun却一直睁着眼到天亮。  
刚刚的那几秒种他仿佛平静了心绪，可当他再度独自一人时，他忍不住去猜测里奥曾受到过什么样的伤害，而又是因为什么才能变成今天的他。他游刃有余地扛着那样多的压力，看上去从容不迫，对每个人都礼貌周到，却难以忍受别人碰下他的衣袖。  
*  
“你觉得怎么样？”Kun问。  
里奥摇头笑着，他笑了太久，脸上的笑肌都开始疼了。  
“这样一定行，”Kun说，他穿着巨大的熊猫玩偶服装，用毛茸茸的大爪子拍着桌子上的文件一本正经地说，“之前的方案我们都看了，确实一般，有两个超预算，有一个不切实际，太难执行，另外那个根本没用心，只有这家的方案还不错，年会上我们就这么干，让大家把孩子也带来，这样他们就可以和家人孩子一起玩个痛快了，人多也没关系，医疗组和安保都提前安排好……你别笑了啊。”  
Kun说，表情懊恼。可里奥不管了，他看着Kun穿着熊猫玩偶衣服的样子就忍不住笑，偏偏Kun还一直神情认真地跟他谈生意。  
RAM正在挑选年会策划方案，其中的一个方案提到了亲子活动，让员工带着孩子们一起参加，还提到了现场让一些工作人员穿着玩偶服，Kun觉得这主意不错，下班的时候干脆拿了一套玩偶服回家试，他知道自己不能在年会上穿成这样，但他想看看效果，这些玩偶服装都很讨喜，小孩子大概会喜欢，但他没想到里奥竟然看见了就笑得不成样子。  
听了Kun的话，里奥收敛了一点，Kun继续说着：“他们在方案上提到了很多不同的服装道具，多数都是电影里的角色，烧钱是免不了了，但小孩一定喜欢……你笑吧，我等你笑完再说。”Kun丧气说道，里奥不管了，抱着肚子倒在沙发上笑了起来。  
“阿姨——阿姨你快来看——”  
门口传来响声，米莎从超市买菜回来了，里奥赶忙从沙发上坐起，指着Kun向她说道：“你看啊，阿姨，Kun都变成这样了，还不让我笑他。”  
米莎手里还提着刚刚买的菜，看的Kun的样子后忽然笑出声来，袋子都提不动了。  
“行，行，你们俩就笑吧……”Kun翻了个白眼，他走到阿姨旁边，抱起装菜的袋子走进厨房，把刚买来的各种食材分别放好。忍着笑的里奥跟了进来，和他一起收拾着，米莎挑了几种拿出来开始做饭。  
Kun和里奥合作对付着食物，里奥把它们从袋子里拿出来，Kun负责把它们分别放好。许多东西都要放进冰箱，Kun一边向里面塞东西，一边把冰箱里的东西归类，倒腾出更多空间。  
里奥看着Kun的背影，也不知道自己在想什么，忽然伸出手去揪了下熊猫服后面圆圆的尾巴。  
“啊！”Kun忽然叫道，回头警惕地看着里奥：“干嘛！你要潜规则我吗？”  
里奥没想到他会忽然正经八百地开玩笑，忍着笑说道：“我只是拽了你衣服上的尾巴……”  
“这属于骚扰，”Kun用毛茸茸的大爪子指着里奥说：“我可以因为这个投诉你，身为老板对属下不轨，对员工动手动脚。”  
说完话两人对看着，里奥再也忍不住了，转过头去、笑得肩膀直颤。Kun虽然只是微笑着，心里却很得意，他不过是换了套熊猫的衣服，就让里奥笑成这样。在他的记忆里，这样的里奥他还是第一次见，在公司时里奥固然一直是工作的状态，回家后也不见得放松多少，他和自己认识的时间不久，熟络得非常慢。  
“你穿着这个，还能吃饭吗？”里奥笑够了问道，Kun穿着毛茸茸的衣服，看起来又可爱又好玩。这时两人已经把食物都分别放好了，正等着米莎把饭菜做好。Kun坐在桌前，双手托着下巴——这套衣服的爪子部分做的太大了，他简直觉得没地方可放了。  
“穿成这样肯定没办法吃饭，”Kun说，“都不能拿刀叉了，你看这两个大爪子……我等一下就换，让你多笑会儿。”  
里奥的嘴角还勾着笑容，他拿出手机问道：“我能拍下来吗？”  
“拍吧。”Kun说，然后一动不动地看着镜头。拍了照片，里奥笑着问道：“我能发给Ricky看吗？”  
Kun点头，做好了自己会被嘲笑的准备。  
里奥把照片发给卡卡，很快收到了信息，上面写着：  
“简直人面兽心！你竟然逼迫自己的员工跟你玩儿易装Play，简直羞耻！你还有没有点良知！”  
“不许用Ricky的手机回复我的信息！”里奥迅速发了信息回去，知道刚刚一定是克里斯回复的。  
过了一会儿，一条正常的信息发了过来，这次是卡卡自己发的了。  
“你们玩儿得挺高兴啊，”卡卡回复道，“小心被熊猫吃掉←_←熊猫也是熊。”  
里奥笑起来，玩性大发地拍着Kun的爪子说：“Ricky说熊猫会吃人呢，我才不信。”  
Kun不知道熊猫会不会吃人，但觉得自己今天穿这套衣服虽然热得够呛，却也值得了，他第一次见到了几乎没有防备状态的里奥。  
*  
周末时候里奥和Kun一起受邀去了卡卡和克里斯的家，他们在家附近的海滩上生篝火、搭帐篷，这时候天气正好，不冷不热，晚上也能看见星星。  
几人一起吃了晚饭，饭后围在篝火旁聊天。里奥提起之前Kun穿熊猫服的事，笑得不能自已。克里斯在一旁看热闹，卡卡则惊悚地看到里奥在谈起Kun时眼里隐隐闪过的光彩。里奥这样放松的时候原本就少见，笑得像个孩子似的更是好久都没见过了——除了只有他和里奥在场的时候。  
当晚天气极好，睡在帐篷里正合适。到了睡觉时间，里奥先进了帐篷，卡卡支开克里斯，让他去他们的帐篷里把被褥铺好，自己和Kun一起浇灭篝火，仔细着不留一丁点火星，以免发生意外。  
“你和里奥相处得好像不错，”卡卡说，“越来越融洽了，是吧？”  
Kun点头，听出卡卡似乎不太满意，他的态度半冷不热，有意让自己听出他话中有话。  
“比较走运吧，我们俩的性格还算合得来。”Kun答道，一边将水浇在篝火上，火势小了，没有浇到水的枝杈还燃着火星。  
“我们俩”，卡卡在心里掂量着这个词。  
“容我说句不恰当的话，”卡卡开口道，“或许是我看走眼了也不一定，但你看起来好像……非常喜欢里奥，如果我没猜错的话。当然，我要是说错了，你也别介意。”  
“我当然喜欢里奥了，”Kun答道，“他性格很好，谁会不喜欢呢。”  
而卡卡面露公式化微笑，平板说道：“你知道我说的‘喜欢’是什么意思，现在只有我们俩在这儿，不用装糊涂。”  
两人对视着，起风了，吹在脸上凉凉的。Kun无意让他们之间增加更多尴尬，很快回答：“我确实喜欢他，他现在没和别人恋爱，我喜欢着他，大概也是可以的吧？”他用婉转的方式说出，自己心知肚明他喜欢上一个人不需要对任何人感到抱歉。  
“当然可以，”卡卡痛快说道，笑容不变，直视着Kun：“还有什么没告诉我？”  
两人间再次出现尴尬的空白，Kun不需要装傻说“我不明白你说的是什么意思”，卡卡一眼看穿了他们，他和里奥之间确实有没告诉卡卡的事，可事实上这也并不是什么见不得人的事。  
Kun不说话，卡卡也不开口。直到好一会儿后，Kun才咳嗽了声，说道：“我们之前见过面……在去RAM上班之前，我见过里奥。”  
就是这个了。卡卡在心中叹道。里奥也终于有了这一天——他在心底藏着自己的秘密，连对卡卡都不讲。卡卡知道这怨不得任何人，里奥也会恋爱，也会有他的顾忌。  
“说详细点儿？”卡卡问。  
Kun如实回答了，把细节也说了出来，他想向卡卡证明自己说的是实话，并没有什么可隐瞒的。  
卡卡盯着他看，Kun几乎被看的头皮发麻，终于讲完后，卡卡问道：“你和他再见面只是偶然？”  
“绝对是偶然，”Kun说，“我在威尼斯找了他好久，一直都没找到，回到西班牙之后，每次出门都留意着见到的人，以为能再见到——虽然根本不知道他会在哪个国家。我一直留意着，但什么也没等来，谁知道找到这份工作的时候竟然再见到了……我没想过会这么好运。”  
“这么说你见他第一面就喜欢他了？”卡卡继续问道。  
Kun点头。  
“多少是这样。”  
“那现在呢？快半年过去了，一时冲动的话、劲头早该过去了，你现在认真了？”  
普通的提问忽然触及到了Kun的痛处。里奥的防备太深，他的过去笼罩着他，让他手脚被缚，被锁在自己的牢笼中，想让他接受自己作为恋人恐怕无异于异想天开，这样的感情很容易让人知难而退，Kun希望自己能“别那么认真”，只是喜欢一段时间就罢了，等迷恋过去，说不定就放下了。  
“我不确定，或许有一点认真，”他含糊地答道，“现在只看着眼前就好，有一天算一天……和他在一起。”  
“听起来你好像受了委屈。”卡卡说。  
Kun摇摇头。他固然无法确定未来，无法知道这段感情的走向，但他在顺利维护着自己的工作和生活时，能和喜欢的人一起度过每个昼夜的大半时光，这怎么会是委屈。  
“我很高兴。”Kun简短答道。  
像个傻瓜一样。卡卡在心里嘀咕着。  
“每天和他在一起，却什么都不能说也不能做，不觉得心烦？”卡卡问。  
Kun被问得怔了一下，答道：“这个……习惯了就好了。”  
这次轮到卡卡吃惊了。他不露声色，心中惊讶不已。  
这样的Kun让他想起克里斯，他们都这么傻。  
两人浇灭了篝火，确保一点火星也不剩后，各自回了帐篷。  
卡卡和里奥在一个帐篷里，里奥还没睡，他穿上Kun的熊猫服，在卡卡刚进帐篷时忽然扑过来吓唬他，卡卡还没笑，他自己倒乐不可支地笑起来了，嘴中说着“Kun就穿着这样的衣服，我怎么可能不笑他”。自己笑得直打滚。  
或许这世界是傻瓜的天下。卡卡在心中叹气。


	12. Chapter 12

第一章 好运

初夏时节的风里还带着些凉意，天上云朵不多，却正正好好遮了太阳。凉风从水上吹来，带了醉人的香料气味，也带了不知什么地方传来的大提琴声。  
Kun听了一会儿，怀疑自己是不是听见了好几种乐器轮番演奏，他听了太久，已经不能分辨哀婉动人的乐声和浑厚低沉弦音是不是由同一把琴发出的了。  
他有十足的理由怀疑自己，今天他已经在同一座桥上走了三次，第四次走到这里时，他已经不抱着希望了。  
Kun望着自己在水上模糊不清的倒影，心想自己到底要怎么样才能找到回旅馆的路。他已经问了四个人了，可四个人指的路都让他迷惑不已，来来回回走了好久，Kun依旧不明白自己在什么地方。  
他站在白色小桥中央，对阴霾天空下的古老建筑们叹了口气，他已经看腻这些景致了，尽管它们无论从哪个角度拍摄都是美景，可如果整天在这些如画景色里迷路的话，恐怕也难对它们有什么好感。Kun走累了，决定原地不动休息一会儿，然后再重理思绪，猜出到底哪条是回去的正确道路。  
这其实也怨不得我，Kun想，这种地方，谁都会迷路，何况我刚来两天。  
在离Kun身后不远的一栋建筑里，有两个人正坐在窗后聊天，其中一个正好抱着和Kun相同的观点。  
桌旁的两人刚刚谈论完公事，年长的那个让侍者换下已经凉掉的咖啡，隔着一摞文件向年轻的那个问道：“你终于总结完了？”  
“对，终于，”对方答道，他因为一个星期来都没睡好，看上去有些没力气：“谈也谈好了，分析、总结和计划也都说清了，我们这半年来的努力总算要有成果了。”  
“不用说‘我们’，里奥，那是你的功劳，不用算我一份，”年长的人说，“我没干什么，多数事都是你完成的。”  
“你每次都这么说。”里奥笑了。  
“你要是非把功劳让给我我也没办法，”罗尼笑道，“你好像累坏了，一会儿出去走走散散心，然后回酒店睡一觉。”  
里奥脸上露出苦笑：“罗尼，这里不能乱走，走着走着就迷路了，我好不容易记熟了几条路的。”  
“你好像不喜欢这儿？”  
“也不是，”里奥说，语气却不由带了抱怨：“只是——什么人会把分公司设在威尼斯这种地方？”  
听了这问题，罗尼忽然笑了：“说到这个，里奥，我要用一句很有戏剧腔调的话告诉你：‘因为他的情妇住在这儿’。”  
“分公司的负责人？”里奥咧嘴：“他的情人在这儿干嘛？”  
“我想想，好像是开了家——”罗尼想不起来了，话只说了一半。  
“花店？”  
“健身房，”罗尼答道，“我本来想说饰品店，但那是他上一个情人了。”  
“浪漫又无聊，”里奥说，“这里太不方便了，而且还容易迷路，在这儿住了一个星期，我终于不用每天都迷路两三次了，那些路和桥都太多了，建筑都一个样，连墙上坏掉的墙皮和砖都一样。”  
“从来没听你抱怨过工作，今天倒开始抱怨迷路了，”罗尼笑道：“好了，你快回酒店睡一会儿吧，我还要再打几个电话。”  
里奥和他道别后走了。这是他大概第三十次和罗尼一起出差了，他早已不会为了出差兴奋激动了，只公事公办地努力做好工作，其他事从来不去注意，和每次出差一样，直到事情都办好后，早就潜伏在里奥身体里的疲倦才会忽然涌现。他离开咖啡馆，漫步向酒店走着，越走越累，越来越提不起精神，不得不走一会儿就在路边停下歇歇，顺道看看之前从没留心过的景色。  
在RAM集团工作并不轻松，这是罗纳尔迪尼奥一手创办的，集团名字即是他的名字缩写，涉及领域包括制药、金融、传媒、餐饮、零售和地产，现在罗尼将制药业完全交给里奥，并正带着他参与零售业的工作。工作固然辛苦，但里奥从不抱怨，并且为能经常见到罗尼而开心。他早早就喜欢上罗尼了，罗尼不仅是上司和朋友，对他而言，甚至是改变世界的人。  
*  
Kun走下桥，想继续向前走，又觉得这个方向大概错了，于是又上了桥走去另一边，刚走几步，还是觉得不对，他完全不敢确定到底该往哪边走，在桥旁站了一会儿，打量两边的商店和住家，试图从脑海中搜罗出一丝半点印象。可他完全不记得这些大同小异的窗户和门，或许应该走回到桥的另一边？大概那边才是正确的路。  
他转身，再次准备走回桥上，忽然发现桥中央站了一个人。  
那是个年纪和自己差不多的男孩，他留着蓬松的棕发，穿着透白的长袖衬衫站在站在风里。之前阴霾的天空不知什么时候已经拨散了云彩，露出太阳来，Kun站在建筑投下的阴影中看着桥上的人，他站在阳光微弱的亮光中，一双眼漫无目的地看着远处的建筑，嘴唇微启，像是有话要说，又仿佛只是看景色看的迷醉了一般。  
Kun忘了回到桥上，忘了自己该去找回旅馆的路，他抬头看着桥上的人。他能看见那些棕发的细丝在阳光下闪过的色彩，看见风吹进他宽大的衣衫将薄薄的布料吹得鼓胀起来。Kun站在一旁看着，忽然希望那双眼睛能转过来看着自己。  
*  
“你不冷吗？”  
里奥忽然听见有人这样问道，他回头，一个和自己年纪差不多的男孩走了过来。  
“还好。”里奥答道，没想到忽然会有人和自己说话，看着Kun的眼神有些戒备。  
两人一时没说话，Kun问道：“你在看什么？”  
“在这儿能看到那个教堂的尖顶，”里奥说，指了下自己看的方向，“挺漂亮的。”  
Kun顺着他的手指望过去，根本没去看教堂，只顾着看里奥拖到手背的宽大衣袖，以及他那只比自己要稍小一些的手。  
里奥因为身旁忽然多了人觉得不自在，在工作之外他从不主动和人打交道。  
“我先走了，再见。”里奥说了声，转身向酒店的方向走去。  
“等一下！”Kun追上去，只希望能再和他说几句话，说什么都好。  
“怎么了？”里奥问。  
“啊——你——”Kun的舌头打了结，他已经叫住对方了，接下来该说什么呢？  
“是这样，我迷路了，我找不到回旅馆的路了。”他说，这倒是实话。  
“迷路？”里奥问，“什么旅馆？”  
Kun说了名字，里奥又问了旁边有什么建筑，然后说道：“我知道在哪儿，你从前面走，先右转，然后会看到——”  
“能麻烦你带我过去吗？”Kun问，“我已经问了好多人了，但自己走每次都找不到，你能帮个忙吗？”  
里奥想了想，他十分想拒绝，却说不出口，只能答应道：“好吧，我带你过去。”  
两人下了桥，一齐向前走着，Kun打开话匣子，问对方是住在这里还是游客，里奥回答说是因为工作才来的，Kun说起自己是来玩的，刚刚辞了上一份工作，在下一份工作开始前出来玩一段时间。  
两人走过一个转角，忽然一个步伐匆忙的女人撞上了他们，手中一捧嫣红的花散落在地上。  
“啊——抱歉！”  
“您没事吧？”Kun问，然后和里奥一起弯腰将花朵捡回来，收拢好。捡花的时候Kun发现地上还有个黑色的盒子，他捡起盒子，把它和花一起递给对方。  
“谢谢——太抱歉了——”女人说着接过花朵和盒子，这时里奥和Kun才发现原来她的脸上都是泪，原来她一直在哭，似乎已经哭着走了一路了。  
“您没事吧？”里奥再次问道，女人摇了摇头，这时她的神色慌张起来，里奥和Kun都忽然明白了她慌张的原因，刚刚捡起的黑色盒子在她手中发出了轻微的声响——里面的东西碎掉了。  
女人神情紧张地打开盒子，果然，里面装着十几片亮晶晶的碎片。里奥以为她会哭得更厉害，可她仿佛已经因为过度伤心而无法更难过了。  
“这个——您别担心，或许还能买到一样的——”Kun劝道，心里一清二楚这样说是没用的，可他也想不到更能安慰人的话。  
女人露出崩溃般的笑容，她摇摇头，仿佛不知道自己在做什么似的将盒子递到Kun的手里，抱着一捧花走了。两人呆呆地看着女人惊艳的银色长裙和耷拉到手臂外的红色花朵组成的背影。  
过了好一会儿，Kun回过神来，看着手中的盒子问里奥：“这个——怎么办？”  
里奥看了看：“不知道，都碎了，丢掉吧。”  
Kun仔细打量起来：“你说这是什么？看着像是水晶的，啊，这片是花瓣的形状，如果拼起来应该是一束花，一定很漂亮……”  
“再漂亮也碎了。”里奥说。  
Kun在盒子里小心地翻着，把几片比较大的碎片挨个拿起来看了看。  
两人继续向前走，Kun回头看了眼说：“你说，刚才那个人是怎么了？”  
“不知道，失恋了吧。”  
“失恋为什么还要送礼物？”Kun问。  
里奥耸耸肩：“分手礼物吧。”  
“这么美的东西，怎么能当分手礼物送出去？”Kun说：“哦——你说会不会是恋爱时的礼物被退回来了？”  
“可那花要怎么解释啊？”里奥问，他看了眼Kun还拿着的盒子。  
“说不定是为了安慰人？因为已经分手了，”Kun捕捉到里奥的目光说道，“这个拼起来的话一定很漂亮，就这么碎了丢掉太可惜了。”  
“干嘛要费工夫拼起来？”里奥说，“反正都碎了。”  
Kun忽然觉得眼前这个男孩已经重复了几次“已经碎了”这样的话，他忍不住说道：“碎了也没关系啊，拼起来还是会很美。”  
里奥也忽然注意到他们的话题像是认真了，他向来对破损的东西没有好感，也正因为如此一直在心底把自己放到卑微的地方，而身旁忽然多出来的这个人似乎正好和他抱着相反的看法。  
“可要用什么拼起来呢？”里奥问，“总不能用胶水吧？”  
“金子，”Kun得意地答道，“和水晶正相配。”  
里奥想象了一下，意料之外地发现这主意似乎不错。  
“可……一定很麻烦，而且又贵，”里奥说，“再说，会有几个工匠答应做这么繁琐的活儿？要付给人家多少手工费啊？”  
“你说的也是。”Kun耸了耸肩。  
两人又走了一会儿，里奥轻车熟路地带着Kun走过一座座桥，十几分钟后两人走到一个转角时，里奥开口道：“前面一转弯就是了，我陪你走过去吧，转弯后不到一分钟就能看见了……”  
听到里奥这样说，Kun忽然想起自己还没问身旁男孩的名字，他不愿意就这样见过一面后就再见不到他，正琢磨着该怎么开口问他的名字和手机号码，身旁的人忽然开口叫道：“罗尼？”  
Kun顺着里奥的目光望过去，一个穿着黑色大衣的人站在几米外的橱窗前，看见他们，对方走过来，一边向身旁的人说道：“不是让你回酒店吗？怎么走到这边来了？”  
“他迷路了，”里奥指着Kun说，“我在帮他找回去的路，你呢？”里奥向那人说道，Kun惊讶地看见一直表情冷淡的男孩忽然露出笑容。  
“忽然接了朋友的电话，让我帮他买个东西带回去，我正要去挑呢。”罗尼答道。  
“我和你一起去，”里奥说着走到罗尼身边，握住他的手，两人看起来十分亲密：“然后我们一起回去吧。”  
“好啊，”罗尼答应着：“你的朋友已经送到地方了吗？”  
里奥这才想起自己刚才还在陪人找路，回头对Kun说道：“抱歉，我都忘了，就在前面，那个路口一转过去就到你说的地方了，我就不陪你了，你自己走过去好吗？”  
“好啊，没关系，”Kun做出爽朗的样子，心里觉得十分别扭，就在他犹豫的时候，里奥已经跟着那个男人走了，Kun站在原地看着他们走远的背影，心里又踌躇了一下要不要叫住对方然后问他的名字，可这样未免有些尴尬，再说他身边还有人……  
Kun犹豫着，远处的身影忽然左转，消失在视线里了。  
在那之后，Kun忽然不介意迷路了，他在整座城里来来回回走着，希望再碰上那个男孩，但迎接他的只有清冷水光和墙皮脱落的建筑，直到Kun启程离开，他也没再见过那天遇到的男孩。  
*  
“里奥·梅西你不要不知好歹！”一个二十五六岁的年轻人站用力敲着门，他的耳朵上带着巨大的钻石耳钉，现在正毫无形象地站在门前怒吼，门板都快被他拍碎了。  
“你赶快给我出来把饭吃了！”克里斯吼道。  
克里斯有正当理由觉得心情不佳。他和卡卡的二人世界泡汤了，就因为蘑菇——克里斯对里奥的绰号——情绪低落，卡卡要来照顾他。不仅如此，自己也要跟着安慰蘑菇几句，克里斯可不会安慰人，他也知道里奥不会搭理自己的安慰，于是就站在里奥房间门口痛拍他的门板，让他赶快出来吃饭。  
我还没吃饭呢，克里斯想到，他识趣地没和卡卡抱怨，因为卡卡要花心思安慰团子，根本不会顾及到自己。  
“蘑菇？”克里斯不敲了，神经兮兮地把耳朵贴在门板上，“你还活着吧，蘑菇？”  
房间里没声音，克里斯忽然慌张地拍起门来：“蘑菇你别想不开啊！快给我开门！”  
这边克里斯在楼上大喊，另一边在楼下厨房里，一个身影正忙着把餐盘装满。眼下里奥正在发脾气，门也不肯开，卡卡却心情好得很，准备食物时他甚至哼着歌，脸上的笑容一如既往震慑着所有自以为见过什么叫倾城美貌的人。   
卡卡端着一托盘的饭菜上了楼，对正在试图拍碎门板的克里斯说道：“他没事，你别敲了，下楼去歇会儿，我跟里奥说。”  
“你再不来我都要哭了，”克里斯哭丧着脸说，“他根本不搭理我，我都快以为他以身殉情了。”  
“又乱说。”卡卡走到门口，克里斯让出了地方向楼下走。  
“我们今天是不是还要住在蘑菇家？”克里斯刚下楼梯走了两步，又停住脚步问道。  
“是。”卡卡说，没再看他，自己敲着门。  
“我真觉得蘑菇就跟我们的儿子似的，他现在都过了青春期为什么还要闹别扭？净给大人添麻烦……”克里斯一边下楼一边抱怨道。  
卡卡没理会他的话，继续敲着门：“里奥？里奥把门打开吧，我端着东西站在外面呢，很重的，你再不开门，我的胳膊就酸了。”  
房间里没声音，卡卡继续说道：“开门的时候小心点，托盘上还有一碗汤呢，刚做好的，还烫着呢。一会儿凉了，我还要再给你热一遍。”  
这次门后终于有响声了，脚步声传来，然后脸上带着泪痕的里奥开了门，低着头不看卡卡。  
“哭什么啊，”卡卡走进来，把餐盘放在桌子上，回身抱住里奥拍着他的后背说：“真是奇怪，我又没死，世界上哪有值得你哭的事？”  
“Ricky又乱说！”里奥听了这话更懊恼了，“你也要欺负我！”  
“真是气糊涂了，我什么时候欺负你了，”卡卡说，然后在里奥耳边问道：“你就这么一直站着抱我？也不让我坐下？”  
里奥松了手，卡卡走到沙发上坐下，里奥呆呆地坐在他旁边。卡卡扳正他的脸，擦去眼旁的泪水。  
“哭的眼睛都红了，是想怎么样啊？两天不去上班了，你在等着罗纳尔迪尼奥开除你吗？”  
里奥垂下眼睛：“他不会开除我，他把西班牙的事务都交给我了，自己走了，说是去处理南美总公司的事，但我知道他就是要躲着我。”  
“也不怪他，要是他不喜欢你还同意标记你的话，我说不定会一不小心杀了他。”  
“罗尼是好人……”里奥眼泪汪汪地说。  
“今天是怎么了？动不动就哭？你可真是太久没哭过了……”  
里奥闭上眼睛靠在沙发上，他哭累了，不想哭了。  
里奥原以为世界上不会存在拒绝标记Omega的Alpha，但他遇到了，罗尼三番五次拒绝了里奥提出的标记自己的请求，一开始里奥还抱着希望，可几次提出这件事都被罗尼拒绝后，里奥彻底灰心了。  
自从卡卡和克里斯在一起后，他在很长一段时间内都不能摆脱“我已经失去Ricky了”这个念头，被那样一个虐待着自己的养父长大，里奥的安全感很少，失去和自己一同长大的卡卡意味着很大一部分安全感也离他而去，虽然里奥已经在几年的工作后逐渐成为公司的核心，但他在面对工作之外的生活时仍会觉得不安。  
里奥并没有喜欢上罗尼，他依赖他，因为缺乏安全感而想把自己托付给某个人。罗尼看得清清楚楚，他自然不愿意耽误里奥的未来，在几次拒绝里奥后干脆回到南美的总公司去了。  
*  
“大概没人会要我。”里奥忽然开口道。  
“是啊，追你的你都看不上眼，”卡卡说，“我看那两个Alpha都挺好的啊，你们还是一个公司的，他们都是你的属下，巴不得你潜规则他们呢。”  
“你又说这些，”里奥抱怨道：“别人喜欢我有什么用？罗尼就不喜欢我……”  
“你喜欢他就怪了，还有你再提一遍罗纳尔迪尼奥我就要发火了，”卡卡说，“总追着人家让他标记你算什么事？你还怕没人喜欢你吗？”  
“……我想赶快稳定下来，”里奥说，抬眼看了下卡卡，“不想莫名其妙卷进什么事里，被某个莫名其妙的人标记了……什么事都会发生，不是吗？就像以前，本来一切都好端端的，忽然那个人就开始……”里奥不想说下去，转而说道：“你知道我的意思吧？以后的事，谁知道会怎么样？迟早要被人标记的话，我宁愿是罗尼。”  
说完两人都沉默了，过了一会儿卡卡打趣说道：“闹了半天你是在利用人家啊，以为把自己交给罗纳尔迪尼奥就一了百了，什么也不用担心了。”  
“罗尼见过我身上的伤，他不介意的……我想除了他和你，大概也不会有其他人不介意了，毕竟……”  
“你让他看你身上的伤了？”卡卡的脸色忽然阴沉下来。  
里奥点了下头。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“在药店遇到我养父那次，”里奥答道，“罗尼送我回家，我就告诉他了。让他看了胳膊和领口下面的伤——Ricky？”  
卡卡正想发火，看到里奥哭红的眼睛只得忍住了。  
“没事。”卡卡答道。  
“你生气了？”里奥问。  
“没有。”卡卡心口不一地答道。  
里奥委屈起来，他已经被罗尼拒绝，现在卡卡又忽然生他的气。  
“Ricky，Ricky别生气——”里奥着急起来，卡卡觉得心烦意乱，原本是自己要安慰里奥，可听了他和罗纳尔迪尼奥的事就是忍不住火，反倒变成里奥来哄他了。  
“我没事。”卡卡说着看了眼里奥，里奥也在紧张地注意着他的表情，卡卡看了他一眼后移开目光，又马上移了回来，在里奥脸上来回扫着。两人对视了一会儿，忽然同时笑了。  
“你看你啊，多久没哭过了？一哭就像个小孩子似的。”卡卡将一绺稍长的头发绕到里奥耳后。里奥盯着他，眼神像是醉了。  
“Ricky……为什么不是所有人都像你这么好？”里奥问。卡卡抬头去看他，里奥的目光让他无法直视，他们不明所以地对视了好一会儿，里奥终于闭上那双蛊惑人心的眼睛，吻上卡卡的嘴唇。  
清醒令人痛苦，里奥像醉酒的人一般吻着他。两人一起长大，他们在对方脸上印下过的亲吻数不胜数，接吻却是第一次。  
卡卡攥住里奥的手臂，觉得受宠若惊。他知道这是里奥第一次和别人接吻。里奥的吻带着泪，湿湿的睫毛扫过卡卡的眼，让他觉得痒痒的，却不愿睁开，怕睁眼时这一切会结束。  
你有私心，对吧，克里斯这样问过。我有私心，我有，卡卡攥紧了里奥的手臂，我不希望他是别人的。  
他从一开始的被动接受变成主动亲吻里奥，他希望里奥是他的，只属于他一个人，这是他自私的愿望，他毕竟和他一同长大，在里奥还是个小肉球时就曾哄着他玩，他抱着小小的里奥坐到窗台上，喂里奥吃下自己第一次亲手做的饭菜，在发现里奥的一身伤痕后给了他自己所有的钱让他逃跑，然后三个月后找到里奥和他过着相依为命的生活。  
里奥，他的里奥，竟然还在想着要把自己送给别人的里奥。  
卡卡用力吻着他，心知肚明如果不是因为他们都是Omega，两人或许早就变成恋人了。  
“Ricky……”里奥别开头，红着眼看卡卡。  
“别哭了。”卡卡抬手，擦干他的眼泪。  
“我宁愿是你……”里奥气若游丝地说道：“为什么你不是Alpha？”  
卡卡只能苦笑。安慰无用，告诉他因为这是事实、事实如此就要接受也无用，里奥几次三番被拒绝，他当然难过，但也任性，看似是他没有多想就吻了卡卡，但其实在里奥的潜意识里，他也确实希望不希望第一次亲吻的是卡卡之外的人。  
“别多想。”卡卡拉过白色的小圆桌放到沙发前，用汤匙搅了搅汤，送到里奥面前。里奥像任人摆布的玩偶一样吃着东西，根本没注意自己在干什么。  
“我喜欢罗尼。”里奥梦游般说道。  
你不喜欢他，你依赖他。卡卡在心里这样说，没去反驳他，继续喂他吃东西。  
“他现在都去美洲了，你就给自己放放假吧，别再想着他了。”卡卡说。  
“我知道，”里奥说，眼神清醒了些，而他不想清醒：“我和罗尼一点希望都没有了。我不能再缠着他说这件事，不然连朋友都做不成了。”  
“你有什么打算吗？”卡卡问。  
里奥没作声。他确实有打算，却不知道怎么说。这是他刚刚萌生的想法，他还在考虑这样是不是太任性了。可他失恋了，不是吗？唯一的朋友也有了恋人，他没了Ricky，没了罗尼，还不能任性一下吗？  
里奥默不作声地吃完了一顿饭，卡卡漫不经心地劝着他，说不要再去想罗纳尔迪尼奥的事，现在西班牙公司的事务都交给他，把时间多花在工作上就不会有时间想让自己心烦的事了。卡卡正说着，一直沉默的里奥忽然开口了：  
“我不想再这样了。”  
“什么样？”卡卡问。  
“谁都没有。”里奥说。  
“这是什么话？”卡卡问，“你不是还有我吗？你要是不嫌弃，还可以算上克里斯。”  
“我不是这个意思，”里奥答道：“我希望……有人陪着我。”他看着卡卡，希望他明白自己的意愿：我希望有人陪着我，尤其是在你已经成了别人的恋人、而我只能在工作时游刃有余、独自一人却总会手足无措的时候。  
说完话后，里奥坐在沙发上低着头。卡卡看着里奥的衣服，知道那下面包裹的是一具没有完好皮肤的身体，他的身上全是又长又深的伤痕，被刀割开又缝好，许许多多条痕迹，狰狞可怖，让人不忍直视。他不会将里奥的任何要求视为“任性”，也不会在里奥从梦中惊醒时不觉得心疼难过，他没能保护里奥，虽然这并非是他的错，卡卡却一直觉得他也有责任。  
*  
第二天里奥照旧回公司上班，卡卡在他和克里斯的咖啡厅里接待了为他们带来新咖啡豆样品的供应商，生意没谈妥，克里斯对新供应商的信誉有所怀疑，他不希望样品和来货完全不一致这种事发生在自己经营的地方。  
“为什么我们每次找供应商都不顺利？”克里斯抱怨道，“快半个月了，每天都在这些事上费时间，我都快烦死了。”  
卡卡抬头看了他一眼：“你要是觉得没意思，我们就换点别的事做。”  
“什么？”克里斯来了精神，“好玩的事吗？”  
“很好玩，”卡卡说：“需要准确的判断、严格的考核——”  
“你说的和我们现在找供应商一模一样！”克里斯抗议道。  
“不不不，完全不一样，”卡卡深吸一口气，说出自己也不愿说的话：“我们要找个人照顾里奥，找个稳妥的人，各方面都合格，里奥看着也顺眼的。”  
克里斯一怔，瞪大眼睛：“你要给他招女婿了？”  
卡卡叹了口气。  
“我们可以叫这个职位为‘助理’，工作的事也要他帮忙，里奥现在虽然有助理也还是忙不过来，至于生活上……说是照顾里奥，也不过是有个人陪着他而已，家里有米莎阿姨，当然不用这位助理先生做家务或做饭——”  
“等一下，”克里斯打断他：“我怎么觉得你这整个假设都有问题，蘑菇根本不信任别人，当然，除了你和罗纳尔迪尼奥，或者还有蘑菇认识的其他什么人，但他真是我见过的戒心最重的人了，他要是没办法信任人，你找来个十全十美的助理他也不会要啊。”  
卡卡靠在椅背上：“这次情况大概不一样了，里奥自己也觉得继续这样下去不行了，再不做出些改变，以后日子大概会更难熬。”  
克里斯来了精神，他倾身向前，看着卡卡问道：“你是说蘑菇想要……不再像以前那样封闭自己了？我是说，在工作之外的时间。”  
“大概就是这个意思，总不能一成不变，再说以他现在的状态，一成不变也没高兴到哪儿去。”  
克里斯盯着卡卡看了一会儿：“我、不、信。Ricky，我们打赌，蘑菇办不到，他简直就不具备‘相信别人’这个功能，想让他放下防备，没个三年五载怎么可能？至少三年。”  
卡卡认真想了想克里斯的话，说道：“谁知道呢，这事说不定根本就办不成，有没有合适的人还不一定呢。但不管怎么说，里奥都开口了，我们就该试试。”  
“试什么？”克里斯问。  
“给里奥找助理，”卡卡说道，“还要兼职做保镖和司机——”  
“听起来好惨，”克里斯摇着头，“好可怕的工作。”  
“薪水翻倍，”卡卡干脆地说道，“或者翻很多倍，不愁没人做，反正里奥现在不缺钱……最好是已经工作过的，商业敏感度良好，简单培训后就能很快熟练RAM的业务，这位未来助理还要住到里奥家里来，因为他是保镖，‘照顾里奥’这话可不是白说的，你也知道，里奥是Omega，他原本就没什么安全感，身边有个人也好。”  
“二十四小时无休的工作，”克里斯咧着嘴，“啧啧，可怕，太可怕了……”  
“不可怕，薪水可以翻好多倍，你别咧着嘴没完没了磨叨了，”卡卡命令道：“下周你要和我去里奥的公司。”  
“干嘛？”克里斯问。  
“想当面试官吗？”卡卡问。  
*  
在里奥的授意下，公司在网上贴出RAM的招聘信息，高到难以置信的薪水吸引了众多求职者，但工作要求和高门栏也让很多人退却了。既是助理，又要兼职做保镖，而住的地方也是公司安排好的（当然不可能在招聘信息里写出这位助理要住到里奥家去），所以对已婚或者有了儿女的人来说这份工作就不可能了。招聘要求中写道求职者必须是商业相关专业毕业，有至少三年工作经验等等十几条要求，尽管要求很多，RAM还是收到了数不胜数的求职简历，工作人员在精挑细选后选出了二十人参加面试。  
面试分为两部分，公司里的人事部门负责第一轮面试，询问工作方面的事宜，第一轮中有八个人通过，这八个人可以参加卡卡和克里斯的第二轮面试。两人的标准非常简单：1.这人究竟能不能照顾好里奥；2.我看他顺不顺眼。  
出乎意料的是，一开始提出想找这样一个助理虽然是里奥的主意，真要这样做的时候他却退缩了，自己无论如何都不肯参加面试——他说自己忙得脱不开身，这是实话，但他也确实在故意回避。  
“你们选了谁就是谁吧，”里奥说，“不行的话我再辞退他就好了。再说，是你选的人，应该没问题。”  
卡卡想了想，答道：“我们从这八个人里筛选一下，留下三四个让你挑吧。”  
卡卡和克里斯在以前在自己的咖啡厅面试过来应聘的员工，他们对面试并不生疏，这次与以往的不同之处在于他们要考虑的是这位助理和里奥能不能合得来。于是卡卡围绕里奥制定了要求：一定要让里奥看着顺眼，性格不能太外向，不要太多话，过于热情开朗也不行，要会照顾人，为别人考虑，最好有基本的医疗和急救常识，最好家里有兄弟姐妹——这样他大概会很习惯和同龄人住在同一个屋檐下，最为关键的是他一定要足够可靠，如果看一眼就觉得这个人难以信任的话就还是算了吧。  
*  
三点钟，三点钟，三点钟。  
Kun眼巴巴地看着迟迟不变换的红灯，在心里默念着自己这次废了。  
几天前他好不容易过了RAM向来以严格闻名的面试初试，今天可以去参加复试，却被堵在了路上。这样一来简历上那句强调自己时间观念强的话不就变成讽刺了吗？Kun是提前了两个小时出门的，可他当然预料不到自己每天常走的那条路上出了事故，等到事故车被拖走，道路恢复时，Kun手腕上的指针已经指着两点五十了。  
通知他的复试时间是三点，现在距离RAM大厦至少还有十五分钟的路程，而这一路Kun又一直遇到红灯，车子在车流中磨蹭地挪动着，Kun想自己这次大概没希望了。  
今年对Kun来说是奇特的一年。他从没有这样频繁地变换过工作。年初时他辞去了在贸易公司的职务，终于告别了压抑的工作环境和让所有人都压抑的上司。辞职后他和许多年轻人一样，选择休息一段时间，而他的威尼斯之旅并不顺畅，他每天都会迷路，然后在遇到一个男孩后魂不守舍，在威尼斯的水巷中穿梭了半个月也没再遇见他，最后只得郁郁寡欢地回了西班牙，跟朋友讲述自己如何“恋爱了”然后被大家毫不留情地嘲笑了他的痴情，紧接着他找到了另一份在贸易公司中的工作，让他咋舌的是这份工作竟然更有本事比上一份更可怕，他的休息时间全被剥夺，而就算是在这样的情况下，Kun也还是硬着头皮在那里工作了将近十个月，最后公司显现出分崩离析的倾向，Kun在自己被更狠地压榨之前辞职了，这次他没再给自己休息时间，直接去找下一份工作。  
在网上投简历时Kun并没仔细筛选，他投了好多家公司，自己根本记不住有哪些。然后在将近一个星期的时间每天都去面试。收到RAM的面试通知时，Kun还诧异了一会儿，他不记得自己投了这家公司，因为觉得自己大概没什么希望，所以也没刻意尝试，但谁知道他什么时候鬼使神差地在“申请”字样上按了鼠标。也罢，既然让他去，他就去碰碰运气好了。Kun打开招聘信息，惊奇地发现自己似乎符合工作要求的所有条件，而且之前他都没注意到RAM给这个助理职位准备了难以想象的高额薪水，Kun不用看数据也知道这份工作会有数量如何庞大的应聘者申请，他倒是没想到自己真能等来面试通知。  
Kun等来的不仅是面试通知，他还在第一次面试的几天后收到邀请自己再去面试一次的消息，Kun兴致高昂地重新打印简历，在面试当天提前两个小时出发。  
可他还是被车流堵在路上了，眼看着面试时间三点钟到了又过了，Kun在心里哀叹着这份好工作大概是要泡汤了。  
等到他终于停好车、从车里跳下来冲进RAM大厦时，已经是三点二十五了。  
Kun快步走进电梯，然后迅速冲到人事部，他在脑海里理了一遍怎么和对方解释自己的迟到，然后敲了敲玻璃门。  
“您好，我是塞尔吉奥·阿奎罗，来面试助理的。”  
Kun心虚地没有提及是几点面试，接待他的人事部员工却露出了抱歉的笑容。  
“您好，阿奎罗先生，这边请，麻烦您稍等一会儿，”她说着，把Kun带到一间等候室，“上一个面试还没结束，请您耐心等一会儿。”  
太好了！Kun在心里欢呼道，松了一口气后坐在沙发上。  
RAM也有办事不严谨的时候，Kun想，我还以为他们的时间观念能更强呢。Kun放心地一边翻看自己的简历一边等待。  
十分钟后，刚刚接待Kun的工作人员走进来，告诉他可以去面试了，然后带他走进另一个房间。  
刚走进面试的房间，Kun就觉得有什么东西好像很奇怪，迟疑了一两秒他才想到，是因为这两个面试官穿的太休闲了，其中一人头上还抹了大量发胶，而且戴着闪亮到刺眼的钻石耳钉，另一个则穿着打扮没这么夸张，只是容貌漂亮得有些出于意料。  
“下午好，阿奎罗先生，”相貌出众的那个起身和自己握了下手，“我是里卡多，您可以叫我卡卡，这位是罗纳尔多先生，您可以叫他克里斯。”  
他对Kun礼貌地微笑着说，笑容带着分无力的感觉，想必今天他已经重复了这句话很多次，已经说的累了。  
“下午好，”Kun说，“这是我的简历。”  
卡卡接过他的简历，和克里斯一起看了一会儿，然后抬起头说道：“您的情况我们大致了解了，您通过了RAM的初试，这是对您工作能力最好的认可，今天我们将问你公司事务之外的问题，如您所知，我们需要的是助理——”  
说到这儿，卡卡的声音降低了，他停了一下，看向旁边的人问道：“克里斯，我累了，你来说吧。”  
这倒是出乎Kun的预料：什么时候RAM的员工——而且是面试官——在工作时变得这么随意了？  
一旁的克里斯倒是不觉得意外，卡卡说了一整天，对每个参加面试的人都问个没完，基本等同于对人家刨根问底，不累就怪了，而且卡卡的问题总是难以预料，他就着一件事问道另一件事上去，用无关键要的小事来评判别人，然后依照他诡异的标准给人家打分、下结论，咄咄逼人地询问了别人一整天，到最后一个应聘者时，卡卡情理之中地倦了累了，于是连介绍也不好好说完就交给克里斯了。  
“哦，好啊，”克里斯接上话，“是这样，您要做的不仅是工作上的助理，也是生活助理，就是说要麻烦您照顾您的雇主，至于怎么照顾就是件很笼统的事了，您不用担心，不需要您做家务或者做饭，这些都另外有人负责，您只需要陪着他就好了。或者我这样说，您就当做是多了个弟弟。以及您不需要对这份工作的性质产生怀疑，这里是RAM公司，您的雇主是RAM在西班牙的负责人，您不必怀疑这份工作会有任何不合规定的地方，我们将会签订一份让您满意的合同，从薪水到年假到各种你所能想象的到的待遇，若有任何一条做不到，欢迎您起诉。”  
克里斯面带微笑说道，心想着反正出了问题你要起诉的是RAM，不是我。  
说到这儿，克里斯停顿了一下，每个应聘者在听到这句话时会有不同的反应，有些人对此不满，他们不会把不满明显地写在脸上，但在接下来的谈话中他们会有怀疑、抗拒和略带不屑甚至是觉得好笑的表现，当然也有人为了高薪决定纡尊降贵地接受这份工作，可这也很容易从他们的表情和言谈中看出，他们对这个工作并不认同。  
“我不明白，”Kun露出困惑的表情，“那么‘照顾’他……具体我要做什么呢？能举个例子吗？”  
“比如说下雨的话麻烦您帮他带把伞，或者天凉了记得让他添件衣服，他对这些事总是不在意。”卡卡说。  
“都是这样的小事，”克里斯说，“放心好了，虽然您要住在他家里，但并没要求您对他出卖色相。”他笑了一下加上最后一句，果然换来了卡卡愤怒的一瞥。  
“我们还不如说到‘保镖’这个问题上，”卡卡说，“他是Omega，我知道如今Omega已经不用担心自己的安全了，但还是谨慎些比较好，如果您接受这份工作，就要麻烦您注意着他身边的人，以前也出现过不怀好意的人，就算是我们自己也不能确定自己是不是每一次都能识破别人的真实目的，更何况您的未来雇主只擅长工作，对人际关系所知不多，而RAM在西班牙的事物由他全权负责，他手上的权力不小，人脉资源也让人觊觎，所以需要您把居心不良的人挡到外面，他自己固然有朋友，他的朋友却不能总是陪着他。”  
卡卡观察着Kun的表情，他没有露出反感的神色，只是困惑，他正在想着刚刚卡卡说过的话。  
“我倒是第一次听说这样的工作，”Kun说，“还有什么需要我知道的事吗？我想综合起来考虑一下。”  
“住的地方，”克里斯说，“需要您住到雇主家去，这也没什么不得了的，是不是？保镖的话当然要一直负责保护雇主的安全。”  
Kun迟疑一下，问道：“住到他家里？”  
“对，”克里斯点头，“所以您的食宿费全免了，多划算的工作啊，另外还有薪水和奖金可赚，您如果在其他地方应聘一个同等职位，薪水恐怕要乘以七才能和RAM现在开出的数字相提并论。”说着话，克里斯在心里嫌弃着里奥的愚钝，巨额薪水中的绝大部分都是里奥自己支付的，他不愿动用公司的钱为自己雇佣助理，只把公司应出的那部分钱算在了公司账上。  
“阿奎罗先生，”卡卡说道：“您还有其他问题吗？”  
Kun想了想，摇了下头。他并非没有问题，而是问题太多，反倒不知道该问什么了。  
“和您一起参加今天面试的一共有八个人，他们中的绝大多数都愿意接受这份工作，所以如果您愿意的话，我们将告诉您的未来雇主，让他来面试你们，决定谁会得到这份工作，所以我们的问题是您愿不愿意进入下一轮面试？当然了，我们保证那是最后一轮面试。”  
克里斯诧异地看着卡卡，按道理说，卡卡应该在这时开启新一轮询问，把对方的性格、爱好、成长经历都摸个一清二楚才对，但这次他竟然略过了四十分钟的盘问，直接进入了结束语。  
因为他累了，克里斯观察着卡卡，他已经面试了一整天了，说的口干舌燥，眼睛都没神采了。  
“我——”Kun答道：“当然愿意，我是说，这么好的机会。”  
“那就好，”卡卡微笑，“感谢您参加今天的面试，我们会通知您下一次面试的时间。”  
“谢谢两位今天抽出时间。”Kun从椅子上站起来，和他们分别握手道别，向外走去。  
还挺顺利的，Kun想，工作虽然有点奇怪，但干嘛要在乎这个呢？自己擅长的商业知识能发挥用处，照顾人又有什么大不了？反正薪水那么划算……  
Kun走到电梯前，一群人从另一边的走廊上走过，两个走过他身边的员工抻着脖子向那边看。Kun无意中听见他们的谈话：  
“老板又去挑场地了？”  
“好像是，”另一个答道，“场地多，但合适的难找，挑了多少个了，还没定下来……”  
“再这么折腾下去，老板非累垮不可。”  
两人叹息着走过去了，Kun猜想他们说的人就是自己未来的雇主，可他并没看见他，一群人跟在他身后，Kun根本什么都看不到。  
这边送走了最后一个面试者，卡卡闭着眼靠在椅背上。  
“Ricky？”克里斯摩挲着卡卡的手背，“你累了？”  
卡卡点了下头，克里斯去倒了杯水送到卡卡面前，托着杯子让他喝掉了。  
“你再歇会儿我们就回家吧，明天再商量把哪几个人的资料挑出来发给蘑菇。”  
“嗯，明天吧。”卡卡说。他盘问人盘问了一整天，直到倒数第二个应聘者时还好好的，后来就忽然累得话都懒得说的，好像疲惫感忽然爆发了似的。  
“我不想吃饭了，回家就睡觉吧。”卡卡从椅子上站起来说。  
“别啊，Ricky，”克里斯说，“说好了不能不吃晚饭，哪怕就吃一点儿，一点儿就行，喝点儿汤也好啊。”  
“你随便弄点什么吧，我吃完了好去睡觉。”卡卡说着离开房间向外走去，克里斯赶快跟了上去。  
“蘑菇给我们找的这算是什么差事啊，尽给人添麻烦，”克里斯抱怨道，然后想起最后一个面试的，“倒是刚才那家伙捡了便宜，我们都没来得及逼问他成长史、恋爱史、人生观、价值观……”  
卡卡累了，没心思搭理他，兀自在前面走着，去和里奥道别然后回家。  
整整过了一天，卡卡才恢复过来，他在为里奥挑选助理这件事上费的心思和口舌都太多，睡觉都睡不好，想着哪几个应聘者比较合适。  
第二天晚上吃饭时，卡卡提起前一天的面试，筛选掉他们认为不合适的人。  
“有几个明显不行，直接排除了吧，也别把他们的资料给里奥看了，”卡卡说，“比如昨天第一个来的那个，聊了几句以前的事，所有出了问题的事都是别人不对，好像自己承担点责任会死似的。”  
“倒数第二个也是个白痴，”克里斯说，一边给卡卡倒酒：“和他聊天都快累死了，你绝不觉得和他说话总会被绕进去？什么问题他都答得模棱两可，我一会儿以为他喜欢这工作一会儿以为他反感……”  
“我第一次遇见只会绕圈说话的人，问什么都没个直接答案，也不知道是在想什么，”卡卡说，“排除了两个，我想想……还有那个扎着条奇怪领带的——”  
“那家伙让人觉得不舒服，”克里斯说，“一开始还挺好的，后来就发现他说话有点刻薄，平时上班当同事倒无所谓，和他生活在一起绝对很可怕。”  
“我也不喜欢他，”卡卡说，“那就排除他了……之前做过策划的那个不错，你还有没有印象？头发有点长的那个，看起来人也好，我打算把他的资料给里奥看。”  
“我倒不觉得他有什么好，但也挑不出毛病，好吧，他通过了，”克里斯说，“你觉得中午时候来的那个金发的怎么样？各方面都不错，履历也比其他人的好。”  
“他不行，”卡卡直接否定道：“那样的人看上去就知道是心计多的，我们要的事脑袋灵活的，可不是耍手段的。再说他太帅了，里奥被他迷得死去活来然后把公司都交给他管怎么办？”  
“人家长得帅你也看不顺眼，”克里斯说，“好吧，这帅哥没戏了，那就还剩下四个，这四个我都挑不出毛病，你觉得呢？”  
“最后一个……最后那个怎么办？我都没问他什么，那时候累了，话都不想说了。”  
“他也还好吧，”克里斯说，“看上去人还不错。”  
“我都没什么印象了，”卡卡说，“就记得他看起来挺顺眼的，那就留着他了。我想起来了，有个不太爱笑的，把他排除了吧，让里奥整天对着他那张脸多难受。”  
克里斯算了下：“那就还剩下一个戴眼镜的，他也挑不出毛病，这样就一共只剩下三个了。”  
卡卡想了想，点了下头：“就这样了，明天和里奥说吧，让他自己从这三个人里选。”  
*  
卡卡没有在网上把三个通过第二轮面试的人的资料发给里奥，他亲自带着档案去了里奥的公司，这样万一里奥想详细问些关于应聘者的情况他也好当面告诉他。  
秘书带着卡卡走进办公室时，里奥被埋在成堆的文件后面，见到卡卡来了，他开心地抬起头顶着熊猫眼对他微笑：“你来啦，Ricky，我昨天又没睡成觉。”  
“所以你现在……”卡卡看了眼里奥旁边空了的咖啡壶，知道他是依靠着咖啡的效力才勉强支撑到现在。  
“我觉得我们公司的咖啡越来越好喝了，”里奥说，他的味觉好像坏掉了，苦的要死的咖啡对他来说已经变得和水一个味道了，他接过卡卡递过来的三份档案，“这是什么啊？”  
“三个候选人，”卡卡说，一边拿走咖啡壶，他惊奇地发现这里竟然只有咖啡壶没有杯子，他暗自希望里奥是一不小心把杯子碰到地上了，而不愿意去想他会晕头晕脑直接拿起壶来喝。  
“你要是看着他们都顺眼，就让他们再过来面试一次吧。”卡卡说。  
里奥接过三份资料，从第一份开始仔仔细细地看着。  
“真该找个人整天看着你了，”卡卡说，“起码不能让你就这么没完没了地加班啊。”  
“这也没什么……”里奥说，他的声音低了，忽然觉得困了，咖啡残余的效力逐渐消失，里奥要伸手去拿第二份档案时，忽然靠在椅背上睡着了。  
“里奥？”卡卡低声叫道，里奥没反应，忽然就睡熟了。  
卡卡拿走他手里的档案，把他转移到长条沙发上继续睡，走出门口对秘书嘱咐了几句，里奥睡着了，有什么事都稍等一会儿。  
“好，”秘书笑着答道，补充说：“其实已经没什么事了，他昨天忙了个通宵，已经都处理完了。”  
卡卡叹气，恨不得拿一打资料把里奥打晕，以免他再继续没日没夜地工作。  
里奥在一个小时后醒来了，问秘书刚刚自己睡着的时候有没有错过什么事，秘书回答没有，而卡卡把三个候选人的资料都丢到里奥身上去。  
“赶快看看他们三个的资料，看哪个顺眼就叫过来面试，让他看着你，以后别再过这种没日没夜折腾自己的日子了。”  
里奥揉着眼睛，拿过第二个人的资料看着，然后指着照片问卡卡他本人是不是真长得这个样子。  
“这照片怎么看起来这么奇怪啊？”里奥指着资料上的证件照，“他的眼睛真长成这个样吗？都快变成正方形了。”  
卡卡看了眼，说道：“大概是照片没拍好吧，他本人挺正常的。”  
里奥翻到最后一份档案，打开后他一眼就看到了照片，然后把照片拿到眼前仔细打量着。  
“他也是来应聘的？”里奥问。  
“是啊，”卡卡答道，“怎么了？”  
“没事，”里奥回答，然后问道：“这三个人你看着都挺顺眼的？”  
“都不错，不然我就不会让他们通过面试了，”卡卡笑道，“你要是觉得他们都不错，就让秘书安排时间叫他们过来面试吧，你选中哪个就是哪个。”  
“嗯……好，”里奥答道，抽出最后一个人的资料：“不用面试了，我就要他了。”  
卡卡懵住了，看了看那份资料又看了看里奥：“不用面试了？”  
“不用了，”里奥说，然后叫了秘书进来，把资料递了过去：“告诉他周三来上班。”  
秘书接过资料出去了，卡卡隔着玻璃看到她正在打电话。  
这是不是有点太快了？  
卡卡回过头看里奥，表情困惑。  
“可这……为什么？”  
“我不想再面试了，嫌麻烦，”里奥说，“直接让他来上班吧，不合适的话，我可以再让另外两个来面试。”  
他这样说道，对卡卡撒了谎。他更希望那个叫阿奎罗的人来到自己身边，虽然他只见过他一面，留下的印象也并不深刻。可他的言谈让里奥觉得舒服——确定让他来上班时，里奥并没有想到这些，他只是觉得这个人还不错。  
*  
周三早上里奥还记得今天是自己的助理第一天来上班的日子，但一到公司就被正在争吵的高层们转移了注意力，于是大清早的开起了紧急会议，等到Kun来上班的时候，秘书根本不知道该把这位新助理放哪儿，因为里奥还没和他交代这件事，只好让Kun先等一会儿。  
Kun难以置信地接受了自己可以直接来上班而不需要最后一轮面试的通知，来到RAM时，Kun又期待又紧张，但在没头没脑地等了半个小时后，他的期待都变成了烦闷和无聊。好久之后，高层们才从里奥的办公室里鱼贯而出，秘书这才走出来告诉Kun可以进去了。  
Kun整理了下衣领，敲了敲门进去。宽敞的半圆形办公室十分明亮，弧形玻璃慷慨地将阳光迎进来。Kun看见有个人站在窗边的桌旁收拾文件，因为是逆光，看不清脸，Kun不得不向前走了几步。  
“早上好——”  
他打招呼道，对方抬起头看他，棕色的眼睛背着阳光，却还是在转瞬间闪过些光彩。  
Kun惊讶地看到窗前站着他几个月前在威尼斯偶遇的男孩。他在威尼斯找了他半个月，离开那座城市后仍旧抱着微小的期望，希望自己能忽然和他在某个地方偶遇：机场、超市、公园、街道、商场，可将近一年过去了，就在他以为自己再也不能见到那个男孩时，他竟就这样出现了。  
里奥望着他，正在想着该怎么打招呼时，Kun开口了：  
“你好，呃，”Kun咳嗽一声：“从今天开始——我为你工作。”

*  
全文终


End file.
